EL SECRETO DE ¿BELLA?
by Meerr
Summary: y si bella no fuera tan torpe, dulce y manejable como todos creen? y si ella estuviera en forks por algo más importante que dar espacio a su 'madre? y si no fuera Isabella Swan? BELLA/JACE
1. Introducción

EL SECRETO DE ¿BELLA?

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, todo mi jodido mundo se estaba desmoronando, los demonios habían salido a la calle, bajo las órdenes de Valentine e iban destruyendo todo a su paso, sentí el cuerpo de Edward interponerse inútilmente entre yo y el peligro, sonreí amargamente, contemplé la mirada asustada de alumnos y profesores que habían salido del instituto para ver qué pasaba al igual que nosotros, llevé mi mano al cinturón donde se encontraba mi cuchillo serafín

-Taharal – susurré y la hoja de la daga brilló bajo mi mano reconociendo a su dueña…


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

BELLA POV

Terminé de desayunar y me fui al instituto, desde lo que había pasado el día de mi cumpleaños Edward se comportaba de una manera muy extraña, no me llevaba, no me traía, yo sospechaba que me iba a dejar, y dolía, dolía más que cuando me enteré de la muerte de mis padres…. Bueno, vale no, no tanto, pero aún así yo quería a Edward, no llegaba a amarlo pero sí le quería muchísimo, y no me podía permitir eso, desde muy pequeña me habían enseñado que amar es destruir, y ser amado, es ser destruido. Fui una estúpida al dejar a Edward entrar en mi vida, sentía una opresión en el pecho que no me dejaba respirar, además de que tenía la sensación de que alguien me observaba desde hacía varios días, y eso no era bueno.

Llegué al aparcamiento y observé que todavía no había llegado casi nadie, me miré en el retrovisor, ojos chocolate pelo lacio castaño con destellos rojizos… sí, la hija de Charlie era preciosa, aun así no soporté más la imagen en frente de mi y arranqué el retrovisor de un manotazo, lo tiré al asiento del copiloto y aguanté las lágrimas, la opresión en mi pecho se acentuó, y me enfadé conmigo misma por ser tan débil, y qué si Edward quería dejarme! Él se lo perdía! No se merecía mis lágrimas! Con ese pensamiento cogí mi mochila y me la eché al hombro mientras salía del coche, cerré la puerta de un portazo y ni me molesté en ponerle el seguro, nadie robaría ese cacharro, caminé ignorando la entrada de un volvo plateado en el aparcamiento, supe en seguida que ellos creerían que no les había visto, sonreí ante el pensamiento, para mí eso no podía pasar desapercibido, era demasiado… llamativo por decirlo de alguna forma, seguí caminando hasta que una melena negra rizada se paró delante de mí, bajo ella estaba Jessica Stanley dedicándome una 'sonrisa', se la devolví

-Buenos días- saludé

-hola bella, verás quería hablarte de algo que he observado- enarqué una ceja- he visto que… -dudó- que Edward y tú estáis pasando por una etapa un poco.. dura y pues quería pedirte permiso- fruncí el ceño

-permiso? Para qué?

-obvio! Pues para declararme!

-no me lo puedo creer- susurré con los ojos como platos

-entonces?

-tú qué mierda crees?!- le semi-grité y continué mi camino enfadada, me sentía humillada, y más sabiendo que ELLOS escucharon esa conversación, estaba a punto de entrar al salón de historia cuando la sensación de que me observaban se incrementó, p aré de caminar y observé el aparcamiento, pero aparte de los Cullen no me miraba nadie más, dirigí mi mirada al bosque y tenía la intención de ir para allá cuando la campana sonó, agité la cabeza para librarme de mis pensamientos y entré a clase

Durante las dos horas de recreo no pude prestar atención a la clase, la opresión en mi pecho y la sensación de ser observada seguían persistentes en mí, por eso cuando sonó el timbre suspiré aliviada, recogí mis cosas lentamente y salí del edificio para ir a la cafetería, sin embargo cuando salí no podía ni moverme casi, toda la gente se aglomeraba en torno a algo, algunos intentaban retroceder mientras que otros avanzaban para ver qué ocurría y cuando lo veían se unían a los que intentaban retroceder, se oían sollozos y gritos, me abrí paso como pude a través de la gente hasta que pude quedar en la primera fila, a mi derecha estaba Edward y sus hermanos

-que alguien llame a la policía ¡! –gritó alguien, yo negué, la policía no sería de mucha ayuda ahora mismo.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, todo mi jodido mundo se estaba desmoronando, los demonios habían salido a la calle, bajo las órdenes de Valentine e iban destruyendo todo a su paso, sentí el cuerpo de Edward interponerse inútilmente entre yo y el peligro, sonreí amargamente, contemplé la mirada asustada de alumnos y profesores que habían salido del instituto para ver qué pasaba al igual que nosotros, llevé mi mano al cinturón donde se encontraba mi cuchillo serafín

-Taharal – susurré y la hoja de la daga brilló bajo mi mano reconociendo a su dueña, pero no la saqué, Alice, que ahora estaba en mi lado me miró extrañada, le devolví la mirada y ella frunció el ceño

-por qué tus ojos son verdes? – me preguntó, hice una mueca, al haber visto a los demonios mi glamour no serviría de mucho, decidí responderle con la verdad, ya no servía de nada mentirles

-porque yo no soy Isabella Swan


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

_Porque yo no soy Isabella Swan _

-QUÉ!? -gritaron Rosalie y Alice a la vez, Jasper, Emmet y Edward me gruñeron y se pusieron frente a mi

-lo que acabáis de oír, y no, no estoy loca, pero no hay tiempo para explicaciones, hay que salir de aquí antes de que acaben con los objetos y vengan a por nosotros- ellos fruncieron el ceño pero me siguieron, los que habían oído la conversación hicieron lo mismo y luego la gente se dejó llevar por la multitud, les indiqué que llamaran a sus familiares, a sus conocidos, a toda la puta población de forks, en 10 minutos estábamos todos en el gimnasio, era bueno que el pueblo fuera pequeño, cerré las puertas con seguro, las ventanas e hice que nadie ni nada pudiera entrar en el gimnasio, suspiré, había pedido también un permiso a la clave para que me dejara crear un portal y poner a salvo a los mundanos, pero no me contestaban, cuanto íbamos a aguantar aquí dentro, por lo menos la gente me hacía caso, y estaban relativamente en silencio, por otro lado la opresión en mi pecho era cada vez mayor, los Cullen, ahora con Carlisle y Esme incluidos me miraban con rabia y no me hablaban, al percatarse de mi mirada se acercaron, cuando les tuve en frente

-dónde está bella? -preguntó Edward en un gruñido, la presión aumentó, no pude sostener su mirada y la aparté, en eso Charlie swan se acercó también

-dónde está mi hija? -dijo con rabia, le miré, él había sido como un padre para mi, había aprendido a quererlo

-ella está bien, está en Jacksonville, sin saber absolutamente nada del mundo sobrenatural y sin haberte conocido Edward—dije esto último mirándole

-entonces, eras tú? Siempre has sido tú? - preguntó Charlie ultrajado, asentí

- sí, siento decirte que tu hija no decidió venir a vivir con su padre en ningún momento- quizás si ella supiera lo que se siente al no tener uno sí que vendría alguna vez, pensé

- pero, entonces, quién eres de verdad hija?- preguntó Esme con cariño, por lo menos sabia que ella me seguía queriendo aunque fuera menos que antes

-solo sé que mi nombre es Isabella - dije con una pequeña sonrisa, la presión en mi pecho había disminuido un poco

-Isabella qué? -preguntó Emmet con una sonrisa de comprensión

-Isabella a secas- le contesté y pareció confundido

-qué pasa que te avergüenzas de tus padres o algo? Para no querer usar su apellido- dijo Rosalie con sorna

- no me avergüenzo en absoluto de ellos… tal vez, si supiera cómo se llamaban usaría su apellido- dije y ella pareció contrariada, Esme y Carlisle me sonrieron con pena y comprensión y Charlie se sorprendió, iba a decir algo, pero Edward le interrumpió

-y qué pasa, que como no tienes padres tienes que ir robándolos por ahí? No puedes simplemente vivir con tu desgracia?- pero no pude contestarle ya que Rosalie se me adelantó

-Edward por Dios! No ves que nos está mintiendo? Intenta darnos pena para que le perdonemos todas sus asquerosas mentiras! - dijo mirándome con asco- si es cierto que tus padres murieron o te dieron en adopción diciendo solo tu nombre, algo que no creo, alguien la habría adoptado o sino como explicas que sigues viva!

-bueno, la familia Smith ha cuidado muy bien de mi, pero en Idris no nos está permitido usar el apellido de alguien que no te ha concebido - dije- y mi intención no era robarle el padre a bella, siento si eso es lo que ha parecido, yo fui enviada aquí solo para proteger a los habitantes de este pueblo- dije

-entonces por qué mierda te acercaste a mi?- dijo Edward mirándome con odio, supongo que por haber perdido el tiempo conmigo, la presión en mi pecho se hizo insoportable y sentí como mis ojos se humedecían

-qué ¿ahora vas a llorar? -dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa burlona, Emmet se disculpaba con la mirada, Jasper tenía una mirada angustiada, supongo que podía notar lo que yo sentía, Esme, Carlisle y Charlie me seguían mirando con pena y Alice miraba al suelo, negué con la cabeza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa amarga

-no, no voy a llorar zorra asquerosa- le dije con el más profundo odio, en ese momento una de las venntanas del gimnasio fue derribada por un demonio rapiñador que vino volando directamente a por mi

-mierda- fue lo único que me dio tiempo a decir mientras el demonio me cogía con sus garras y me llevaba volando cada vez más arriba, supongo que su idea era algo parecido a como caza el quebrantahuesos, pude atisbar de reojo una luz blanquecina , espera, eso era un…

Habia pensado actualizar 1 vez por semana, pero si comentáis actualizaré más rapido :P

en fin espero que os este gustando

bss

merr


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

_pude atisbar de reojo una luz blanquecina , espera, eso era un…_

De repente el demonio me soltó, era extraño, estábamos a bastante altura pero no la suficiente como para que muriera, un humano se rompería todos los huesos de su cuerpo al caer pero nosotros como mucho una pierna o algo así. Entonces sentí el impacto contra el suelo y un profundo dolor en el hombro derecho, mierda!

-habéis tardado demasiado- dije lo suficientemente fuerte para que me oyera prácticamente todo el mundo dado que estaban en un profundo silencio

-mis disculpas preciosa- sonreí y abrí los ojos encontrándome con unos ojos azul cielo preciosos, sonreí como tonta

-ya sé que soy endemoniadamente sexy pero puedes levantarte- mi sonrisa se esfumó tan rápido como vino

-te han dicho alguna vez que la modestia es una característica atrayente?- le pregunté mientras me levantaba

-solo de personas feas- me corrigió él- puede que los humildes hereden la tierra, pero de momento, pertenece a los presuntuosos, como yo-le fulminé con la mirada, todos estaban en silencio hasta que Emmet estalló es estruendosas carcajadas, esbocé una pequeña sonrisa de lado y me tiré a los brazos de mi amigo, claro saltando porque él es demasiado alto y yo demasiado baja, él me devolvió el abrazo y me apretó fuerte

-no sabes cuánta falta me has hecho me susurró al oído, me estremecí al sentir su aliento en mi oído, no entendía qué me pasaba, yo quería a Edward, la opresión en mi pecho que había desaparecido al ver a mi amigo a los ojos volvió a aparecer repentinamente

-y para mí no hay abrazo? – preguntó mi mejor amigo desde que era un bebé, mi 'hermano' Jack, me solté de Jace y corrí hacia él ignorando el dolor en mi hombro, él me abrazó con fuerza y me apretó contra su pecho, de repente unos aplausos interrumpieron nuestro momento 'fraternal'

-¡bravo! Esto es GENIAL – dijo Rosalie con burla remarcando la última palabra

-¿Qué? – dije confundida

-pues que estamos aquí encerrados en un puto gimnasio sin nadie cerca a quien pedir ayuda y vosotros que sois los únicos que parecéis saber qué está pasando estáis ahí sin hacer nada más que daros un 'caluroso' abrazo por no haberos visto en no sé cuánto tiempo, ¡esto es indignante!- respondió la rubia, sentí mi cara enrojecer

-mira Barbie de imitación, no estoy acostumbrado a que me digan lo que tengo que hacer y no voy a dejar que una asquerosa sanguijuela como tú venga y me exija algo que no estoy obligado a hacer ¿me comprendes o te hago un croquis? – le dijo Jace con rabia, ella se sorprendió y fue a hablar pero Jack le interrumpió

-Haber escuchadme todos- dijo subiéndose ágilmente a las gradas- ¿echáis en falta a alguien aquí? – no respondió nadie- está bien pues ahora crearemos un portal que nos trasladará a la academia ¿de acuerdo?- silencio- es una luz blanquecina igual que por la que hemos aparecido Jace y yo- el salón se llenó de murmullos, reí y preparé el portal, después de hacer la runa esperé un par de segundos y el portal apareció, sonreí, esperé a que comenzaran a pasar a través de él pero parecían inseguros por lo que pasé yo primero, sentí como si mis pies dejaran el suelo y estuviera cayendo por un precipicio, no abrí mis ojos hasta que me noté sobre tierra firme, miré a mi alrededor y no vi a nadie, estaba en la biblioteca, paseé alrededor de ella hasta que alguien apareció por el portal, le miré, era Emmet, detrás de él apareció Jasper, él me miró durante un momento

-lo siento isa –dijo Emmet sonreí, ya sabía de quién era la manía de abreviar mi nombre

-no importa Em., estoy acostumbrada al rechazo, todavía duele pero solo es agregarle algo más- la presión en mi pecho aumentó

-sabes que yo siempre te voy a considerar mi hermanita, aunque tú y Edward… bueno, ya sabes- dijo esta vez Jasper

-sí- dije rápidamente- supongo que él no me perdonará

-no lo hará fácilmente

-no Emmet, él jamás me perdonará, lo tengo muy bien asumido

-lo siento, erais como… la pareja perfecta, os entendíais tan bien…- durante nuestra conversación habían entrado muchas personas del instituto, pero ningún vampiro más ni mis amigos- ¿quién eran esos tipos?- preguntó, en ese momento cruzaron Esme, Carlisle y Alice y vinieron con nosotros

-el primero era Jace Herondale aunque se le conoce como Jace Wyland o Lighwood,

-¿cómo? – dijo Esme confundida

-sí, Wyland porque es como él se presentó en la sociedad, Lighwood porque es lo que él quisiera ser, esa familia fue la que lo crió y Herondale porque hace poco averiguamos que ese es su verdadero apellido

-entonces es algo parecido a lo tuyo- dijo Alice

-sí, bueno, algo así, el segundo es Jack Smith es como mi hermano, me he criado con él

- a esa es la familia que te crió ¿verdad?- preguntó Esme

-si- sonreí, supongo que los conoceréis en algún momento, un ruido como el que hace un vaso al caer nos interrumpió , me giré para ver a alec de pie, solo llevaba un pantalón de deporte y miraba al grupo de gente alucinado

-vamos no me jodas – despotricó

Espro que disfrutéis el capitulo leyendolo tanto como yo lo he disfrutado escribiendolo, gracias por comentar y gracias a los lectores anónimos tambien

muchos besos

merr


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

_me giré para ver a alec de pie, solo llevaba un pantalón de deporte y miraba al grupo de gente alucinado_

_-vamos no me jodas - despotricó_

-Qué pasa hermanito- le saludó Jace poniéndose a su lado

- ¿Qué. Es. Esto!? - dijo indignado mirando a un grupo de chicas que se lo comían con la mirada

-son chicas alec, seguramente habrás visto chicas antes, tu hermana Isabelle es una- dijo con sorna, alec le fulminó con la mirada, luego esbozó una sonrisa de las que daba miedo

-Clary está aquí, no para de decir lo mucho que se arrepiente y que te ama con toda su alma- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, Jace suspiró

-en seguida vuelvo- dijo y se fue por un pasillo, me encogí de hombros

-bueno, la academia es lo suficientemente grande como para que quepamos todos pero algunos alumnos tendrán que compartir habitaciones así que poneos en grupos d máximo y elegid una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta, no subáis a la tercera, es privada, Isa ven conmigo- me despedí de los Cullen con un asentimiento de cabeza, Edward ni me miró y Rosalie me fulminó con la mirada, los demás me correspondieron, fui con alec, cuando estuve junto a él me pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros y me sonrió, fuimos al ascensor y presionó el botón del 3 piso, cuando llegamos oí los gritos

-¡que me olvides! ¡¿Tanto te cuesta o qué!?- gritaba Jace

-¡pero yo no te puedo olvidar! ¡Eres el amor de mi vida!- replicaba Clary

-¡y una mierda! Dile eso a Simon, cuando te lo tiraste yo no parecía el amor de tu vida ¿o es que acaso se te olvidó que tenias novio?- Salí del ascensor para ver a Clary enfrente de Jace con lagrimas surcando su cara y Jace con los puños apretados y los ojos rojos, pero no iba a llorar en eso se parecía a mi

-Jace eso fue un error, Simon no significa nada para mí - no me había dado cuenta de que los demás habían subido por las escaleras para ver qué pasaba, supongo que por el escándalo

-pues perdiste tu virginidad con él, que no sientas nada por él te hace peor persona, él por lo menos te ama, tiene razones para lo que hizo

-¡oh! Venga, ahora ¿vas a defenderlo? Después de más de un año insultándole ahora te pones de su parte, ¡Di mi vida por ti!

-¡y una mierda! ¡Cuándo yo te encontré Valentine había secuestrado a tu madre y quería secuestrarte a ti también! ¡fui yo quien te ayudó a rescatarla, incluso cuando hiciste mil cosas que te dije expresamente que por tu seguridad no hicieras, fui yo quien rescató a tu querido Simon después de que se metiera en una jodida guarida de vampiros y fui YO el que le dio su sangre porque Valentine lo secuestró por tú maldita culpa! ¡Así que no me vengas con que diste tu vida por mí porque lo único que hiciste fue lograr que me mataran!

-¡pero fui yo quien le pidió al ángel que te reviviera y además gracias a mi descubriste quienes eran tus padres!

-oh vamos niñata haber si te enteras de una vez- apareció Izzy- él no tenía por qué haber muerto si tú no hubieras aparecido en su vida, ¡lo menos que podías hacer por él era revivirle!- Clary fue a contestarle pero Jace no le dio oportunidad

- hay algo en lo que tienes razón, averigüe quienes eran mis padres gracias a ti, pero ¡también descubrí que el cabrón loco de tu padre enveneno a mi madre cuando estaba embarazada de mi y que una vez yo nací les torturó y luego les mató, o sí y que me robó y me crío hasta que le dio la gana para luego abandonarme!-terminó gritando- sinceramente prefería haberme quedado en la ignorancia- dicho esto entró en una habitación y cerró dando un portazo, una grieta se formó en la pared, cuando volví la vista vi que la tal Clary me miraba de arriba abajo e Isabelle me saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza, miré a Clary

-soy Isabella, encantada de conocerte - saludé con la mano, ella me miró con incredulidad y se metió en otra habitación dando un portazo, pero no tan fuerte como el de Jace, qué maleducada, pensé

Siento no habr actualizad ayer, estoy n examenes :) si te ha gustado dilo, si no te ha gustado dilo y si estas deseando desesperadamente que llegue el sabado para volver a leer comentalo tambien :D

bss

Dios mio lo siento lo siento muchisimo ! pensaba que habia subido este capitulo el jueves pero solo subi el documento, lo siento muchoo :S espero que no esteis pensando en matarme


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

_-soy Isabella, encantada de conocerte - saludé con la mano, ella me miró con incredulidad y se metió en otra habitación dando un portazo, pero no tan fuerte como el de Jace, qué maleducada, pensé_

-¡BUENO VENGA AQUÍ NO HAY NADA QUE VER LARGO!- Izzy echó a la gente que volvió al 2 piso a elegir sus habitaciones, - isa, qué bien tenerte por aquí, así no soy la única chica

-pero...- señalé la puerta por la que Clary había entrado

-la única chica con los ovarios bien puestos me refiero

-hay más de una aquí- pensé en Rosalie

-tonterías, ven conmigo hay muchas cosas que tengo que contarte, ¿sabes que alec ya tiene novio?-abrí mucho los ojos

-¡no te atrevas ISABELLE! -gritó alec

-sí, se llama Magnus Bane - le ignoró, tenía a cada hermano a un lado

-¿¡estás saliendo con Magnus Bane!?-dije sorprendida

-¿le conoces?- me preguntaron

-pues claro, nos conocimos en una fiesta, es genial, me cae súper bien, te felicito- dije con sinceridad

-bueno,- se dieron una mirada cómplice- ahora cuéntanos tú- la presión en mi pecho volvió más fuerte que nunca y mis ojos se aguaron, ellos me miraron preocupados, pero con ellos podía ser yo misma, entramos a mi habitación y después de cerrar con seguro la puerta me eché a llorar en los brazos de alec, él solo me apretó contra su pecho

-isa… -susurró Isabelle- cuéntanos anda- nos tumbamos en la cama, yo entre ellos dos como cuando éramos pequeños, y comencé a relatar

Historia:

Después de que me enviaran a Forks, contra mi voluntad, estaba muy deprimida ya que no sabía cuánto iba a estar allí, el primer día de escuela, todos eran muy amables conmigo, ya que era la novedad, todos estaban al pendiente de mí, llegó el recreo y me senté con quienes me ofrecieron a hacerlo, entonces les vi, supe lo que eran al instante, vampiros italianos, los Cullen, conseguí información de ellos por mis compañeros, conocí a Edward porque era mi compañero en el laboratorio, y, al principio no nos llevábamos bien, yo seguía preguntando a la gente, a Charlie hasta a los de la Push, pero me decía a mi misma que era por la seguridad del pueblo, hasta que Edward y yo nos hicimos como amigos casi, me salvo de que una camioneta me atropellara y de unos violadores, entonces, no pude seguir mintiéndome a mí misma, me había enamorado de Edward, comenzamos a salir, y tuvimos unos problemas con unos vampiros nómadas, pero todo estaba bien, hasta que en mi cumpleaños, me corté y Jasper, uno de sus hermanos, me atacó, entonces Edward se empezó a portar demasiado raro conmigo, y ahí fue cuando apareció el dolor en mi pecho que casi me consume, entonces, una semana después cuando Edward ya estaba súper distante y yo sospechaba que me iba a dejar, salí de clase y vi cómo los demonios destruían todo a su paso, debido a esto el glamour desapareció de mi cuerpo y… Edward y Rosalie me odian, aunque con ella nunca me he llevad bien del todo pero nunca me había mirado con tanto odio, y Alice, no sé si ella me odiará pero si no lo hace estará muy enfadada, y bueno, por lo menos Charlie, Esme y Carlisle me perdonaron y me siguen tratando como siempre, Jasper y Emmet también me tratan bien, aunque antes, bromeaban más conmigo pero… bueno, lo demás ya lo sabéis

Fin Historia.

Me derrumbé otra vez, ellos solamente me abrazaron y me consolaron, yo me dejé llevar por Morfeo donde nada me haría daño.

_Me desperté por los rayos del sol en mi cara, me apoyé en mis codos y miré a mi alrededor, estaba el un prado soleado, si miraba hacia la derecha estaba un hermoso lago con un muelle y una barquita atada, al otro lado estaba una casa, estaba en Alacante, me levanté y caminé hacia la casa, abrí la puerta corredera de cristal y entré, el interior estaba tal como lo recordaba excepto que no había rastro de los Smith_

_-John? Clara? - llamé, no hubo respuestas,-Jack? - volví a intentar, caminé hacia la cocina, no había nadie, en ese momento noté como unos fuertes brazos me agarraban por la cintura, pero me sentía cómoda, como si esto lo hubiera hecho miles de veces, sonreí_

_-hola preciosa- susurró una vos en mi oído, quería preguntarle quién era, de qué lo conocía, pero no era dueña de mi misma en este momento_

_-creía que no había nadie_

_-bueno, estamos solos- reí_

_-¿qué haces aquí?-pregunté_

_-he venido a verte- dijo besando mi cuello, comenzó a trazar círculos en el hueso de mi cadera con sus pulgares_

_-¿solo a verme?- reprimí un gemido, no contestó, me di la vuelta y le miré, pero no le distinguía la cara, era como cuando en la tele difuminan la cara de alguien, él se agachó y me besó, su lengua era dominante, pero yo no me quedaba atrás, me cogió de las nalgas y me acercó a él, luego bajó su boca por mi cuello, mi clavícula, me levantó y enredé mis piernas en su cintura, siguió bajando hacia mis senos_

_-Isabella - susurró, yo gemí_

_-Isabella- dijo un poco más alto_

_-mmmhh…_

-¡Isabella!- me gritaron en el oído a la vez que me zarandearon, abrí los ojos para ver a Emmet frente a mí, su familia estaba detrás de él, incluido Edward, que no me miraba y tenía apretadas sus manos en puños a sus costados, Rosalie me miraba con asco y los demás me sonreían,

-¿qué pasa Em.?- dije frotándome un ojo con una mano, el sonrió

-¿qué pasa bellita, te ha dado por hacer tríos o qué?- dijo aguantándose la risa, le miré sin comprender, enarcó una ceja, miré a mis costados y vi a Izzy a un lado y a Alec al otro, como estábamos tapados con las sábanas a al único que veían era a alec que no tenía camiseta, rodé los ojos y me destapé, ellos parecieron sorprendidos al verme con la ropa de antes, y puesta, sobretodo Edward que abrió la boca y todo, negué con la cabeza y para salir de la cama empujé a alec al suelo, él se removió, cogí un peluche y se lo di, él se acurrucó y siguió durmiendo en el suelo, me bajé de la cama y salí de la habitación, ellos me siguieron, una vez fuera les pregunté

-¿qué ocurre?- me preocupé

-¿qué hacíais los tres en la cama?- preguntó Edward rápidamente, sonreí para mis adentros, a lo mejor Edward me seguía queriendo y estaba celoso

-¿te importa?- pregunté con esperanza

-en absoluto, solo tengo curiosidad porque no os puedo leer la mente a ninguno - dijo sinceramente, y ahí lo comprendí, Edward ya no me quería ni ver, muy al fondo de mi ser había conservado la esperanza de que Edward me perdonara, después de todo todavía no habíamos concretado nuestra ruptura, me aclaré la garganta - ¿entonces?

-nos preguntábamos si había algún sitio cerca donde podamos cazar sin asustar a nadie

-¡oh! Claro si me esperáis unos minutos estaré lista para acompañaros

-no hace falta cariño con que nos des indicaciones vale

-no, no sabría decíroslas bien me sé el camino pero ahora mismo no lo visualizo- dicho esto entré de nuevo a la habitación y, tras asegurarme de que alec estaba dormido y no iba a despertar, me puse mi uniforme de cazadora el cual consistía en una camiseta de tirantes negra, unos pantalones pegados a la cadera pero un poco anchos en las piernas con muchos bolsillos que me quedaban un poco largos y me los pisaba, negros también, unas playeras bien atadas (con los cordones por dentro) negras y una cazadora negra de cuero con muchos bolsillos cogí las Kindjal y un par de cuchillos serafín y me até el pelo en una cola de caballo alta, salí de la habitación, ellos seguían ahí y parecían estar discutiendo sobre algo, al verme se callaron, se sorprendieron al ver mi atuendo, miré la reacción de Edward, él tenía los ojos como platos y en su mirada había… ¿deseo? Eso me hizo recordar mi sueño de por la noche, agité la cabeza

-¿ocurre algo?- pregunte

-¿qué? No nada… -dijo Carlisle rápidamente, le sonreí

-seguidme- ordené

siento habr puesto de mala a clary, pero para que la historia sea como quiero tiene que ser así, decidme qué os ha parecido, ya sabeis, si me dais un jace (un 10), un sebastian (un 5), (aunque este ultimo tampoco me importaria ponerle como 10 ;)) me voi del tema, o directamente una horda de demonios que vayan a por mi xD

bsss

reviews?

merr


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

_-¿ocurre algo?- pregunte_

_-¿qué? No nada… -dijo Carlisle rápidamente, le sonreí_

_-seguidme- ordené_

Sentía el sol sobre mi cara, gruñí e intenté darme la vuelta pero un brazo sobre mi cintura me lo impidió, me removí con cuidado y me di la vuelta, sonreí al ver a mi amigo frente a mí, parecía un angelito, suspiré al recordar la noche anterior, era mentira que no recordaba el camino, un cazador jamás olvida algo, les acompañé con la esperanza de que Edward me hablara o algo, pero ni me miró, es más, el camino fue totalmente en silencio salvo por Jasper que me preguntó varias veces si iba a volver bien a casa, cuando llegué estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, corrí para que nadie me viera, pero fallé miserablemente cuando choqué contra Jace, él me llevó a su habitación y me aguantó toda la noche mientras yo le contaba mis miserias, luego fue su turno de contarme todo lo que había vivido con Clary y todo para que al final ella se acostara con Simon, llegados a este punto concluí que Clary me cae mal, cuando se lo dije a Jace el se estuvo riendo por un buen rato, sonreí ante el recuerdo, durante su relato había tenido los ojos aguados e incluso había visto alguna lagrima cayendo, con cuidado me liberé de su agarre, recogí mi ropa y me metí al baño, una vez dentro me quité la camiseta que Jace me había dejado para dormir y fui a la ducha, como no tenía mi champú usé el suyo, también use su gel, olía a pino y mentolado, me enjuagué y salí, sequé todo mi cuerpo con la toalla y me puse mi ropa, sequé mi pelo también con la toalla y me lo recogí en una coleta, salí del baño y Jace estaba despierto

-hola- dije y mi voz salió más ronca de lo usual, un efecto de haber estado llorando

-buenos días – dijo él alegre- cómo estás

-no tan bien como tú según veo – dije sorprendida

-son los efectos de haber pasado la noche con una preciosidad

-a ¿sí? ¿Y dónde está? – le pregunté

-muy graciosa- dijo entrando a la ducha, yo reí y me puse a buscar mis playeras, encontré una dentro del armario y la otra estaba debajo de la cama al fondo, cuando salí de debajo de la cama me puse la playera y me giré y vi a Jace parado en el umbral de la puerta del baño con una mirada burlona, pero por una vez ignoré su mirada y me fijé en él ya que solo llevaba una toalla anudada a la cintura, me acerqué a él, mi mirada fija en su pecho, el cual estaba lleno de marcas dibujadas con la estela

No me fijé en qué decía porque en ese momento una gota de agua caía por su pecho, me acerqué y posé mis labios sobre la gota, él jadeó, me separé rápidamente-bu.. Bueno, - me aclaré la garganta por lo ronca que salía- yo me voy a ir a desayunar

-si- tosió- y yo me voy a dar otra ducha- dijo y entró rápidamente al baño, fruncí el ceño, ¿otra ducha? ¿Para qué? Agité mi cabeza y salí de la habitación ¿por qué había hecho eso? Yo amo a Edward, sé que él no es mi pareja, algo dentro de mí me lo dice, pero dios ¿cómo pude hacer eso? Me siento tan… ¡puta! Llegué al comedor y me fijé en que todos estaban sentados desayunando, esto me recordaba al Gran Comedor de la película de Harry Potter, estaban separados en sus grupos de siempre o por familias, lo que no sabía era de dónde habían sacado la comida, tampoco quería saberlo. Me fui a la mesa de mis amigo que convenientemente estaban sentados con los Cullen (ironía al poder) supongo que era porque no querían que los humanos se enteraran de lo que son, se estaban riendo cuando llegué

-¿de qué os reís? –les pregunté a Izzy y alec que estaban hablando con Emmet, Jasper y Alice

-¿te importa?- Rosalie repitió mi pregunta de anoche con sorna, apreté la mandíbula

-estaba contándoles a ellos cómo nos conocimos- me sonrió Alice, eso me hizo saber que todo estaba bien entre nosotras

-vaya- fingí sorpresa- ¡pero si tiene que ver conmigo!- exclamé mirando directamente a Rosalie

-¿Eso era una indirecta?- me preguntó ella entrecerrando los ojos

-¿tú qué crees?- le pregunté con cara de ¿eres tonta o te lo haces?

-cuidado con cómo le hablas a mi hermana, mentirosa- me dijo Edward con desprecio, abrí mucho los ojos, la presión aumentó

-cuidado con cómo le hablas tú a la mía, imbécil – llegó Jack y se colocó de pie junto a Edward y puso una mano sobre la mesa en frente de él- ¿entendido?- dijo en un tono más bajo pero atemorizante, Edward no contestó, apretó la mandíbula y las aletas de su nariz se dilataron, Jack se apartó lentamente y se sentó junto a mí recuperando su buen humor al instante

-¿a que no sabéis dónde estuve anoche?- preguntó

-¿anoche? Ni idea – respondió Izzy

-estuve en la ciudad de hueso

-espera un segundo, si tu no estabas en tu cama y nosotros estábamos en la de isa, ¿dónde pasaste la noche?- me preguntó alec

-en la cama de Jace- dije señalándolo con la cabeza mientras el susodicho se sentaba junto a alec, este se quedó quieto por un segundo y luego hizo un gesto con la cabeza

-tiene sentido – dijo- continúa – le pidió a Jack, me fijé en que los Cullen me miraban con los ojos como platos, mal pensados, negué con una pequeña sonrisa mientras me servía café

-bueno, pues fui allí y hablé con los Hermanos Silenciosos de esto que había pasado, a que no sabéis qué me dijeron

-que les dejaras dormir en paz- dijo Jace con aburrimiento, yo me reí ganándome que Jack me fulminara con la mirada

-no, me dijeron que querían que fuéramos todos y cuando les pregunté a qué se referían con todos me dijeron que a TODOS- dijo remarcando la última palabra, le miramos

-tío, ¿qué te has fumado? – preguntó Izzy, Jack rodó los ojos

-no me he fumado nada todavía- enarqué una ceja-es verdad, esta tarde tenemos excursión

-pues habrá que avisarles- dije yo, Jack asintió, se subió de pie a la mesa y silbó con los dedos para que le miraran, cuando todos se callaron empezó a decir- emm… esta tarde vamos a ir a un cementerio que hay aquí cerca, y vosotros tenéis que venir, me gustaría que por favor cuando salgamos nadie se vaya corriendo ni se separe, aún así, no voy a obligar a nadie a quedarse aquí con nosotros, así que vosotros decidís, ya la mayoría de vosotros sois mayores de edad, nadie tiene que controlaros, eso sí, como me entere de que alguno ha revelado dónde se encuentra la academia…- dejó la frase al aire y varios tragaron saliva, sonreí, Jack era un amor, pero cuando lo enfadabas te podías esperar cualquier cosa, di un sorbo al café y mastiqué una galleta de chocolate, Charlie se levantó, estaba con los del cuerpo de policía charlando en una mesa aparte

-pero, ¿dónde estamos?-preguntó

-en Nueva York –respondió Jack con una sonrisa, Charlie abrió los ojos como platos

-¿tan rápido?- Jack asintió

-¿alguna otra pregunta?- miró a todos, el señor Varner se levantó

-¿a qué hora hay que estar aquí?

-no te preocupes por eso, iremos al terminar de comer, así que estad preparados

-¿¡Cómo quieres que me prepare!? ¡No tengo nada de mi ropa aquí!- se quejó Rosalie gritando- ¡y no me pienso poner nada de ellas! ¡su ropa es horrible!- dijo señalándonos a Izzy y a mi

-tampoco te la íbamos a dejar Barbie de imitación- respondimos Izzy y yo calmadas, ella nos miró 'ultrajada' yo le sonreí falsamente

-en realidad –volvió a hablar Jack en voz alta- hay ropa en cada habitación, de hombre y de mujer y de varias tallas, podéis tomarla prestada, después de todo, esto es una academia

-espera, ¿academia?- Jack asintió- ¿entonces vosotros estudiáis aquí?- preguntó Ángela, yo seguía con una sonrisa en mi cara

-¿y cuáles son vuestras clases?- preguntó Mike fascinado

-bueno, estudiamos las runas del libro gris, los demonios, tenemos entrenamientos, y luego están las clases 'normales' matemáticas, ciencias, etc. Lo único distinto es que nosotros vamos más avanzados que vosotros, ya hemos acabado con el nivel del instituto y ya cada uno se dedica a lo que quiera

-Imaginaba que sus clases eran cosas como Carnicería 101 y Decapitación para principiantes- dijo Clary entrando en el comedor, nos fulminó con la mirada, cogió una tostada y se volvió a ir

-Jace…- empezó alec- si ella ya no es tu novia

-¿por qué mierda sigue viviendo aquí?- terminó Izzy, Jace puso una sonrisa falsa

-le gusta hacerme la vida imposible- contestó

-es un gran pasatiempo- coincidí

-qué graciosa- me contestó, le saqué la lengua

-tonto- él entrecerró los ojos

-fea- abrí mis ojos y mi boca por la impresión

-estúpido- me quejé

-E-NA-NA- separó las sílabas

-imbécil- fruncí el ceño

-Bastarda- bufé

-¿y tú no?- rodó los ojos

-zarigüeya - ¿WTF!?

-eso no es un insulto- repliqué

-¿cómo que no? Te acabo de llamar zarigüeya, si a mi alguien me llama zarigüeya yo no me siento alagado precisamente

-¿y por qué no? Son monísimas- repliqué

-a ti te resultan monísimas hasta las tarántulas, tú no cuentas- le lancé un trozo de galleta

-¡idiota!

-ah no, ya no vale, has perdido- iba a replicar cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta, vaya se me olvidó que estábamos rodeados de gente, todo con Jace era tan… natural

-emm… en fin bueno nos vemos después de comer- dijo Jack y se bajó de la mesa para volver a sentarse, nos miró- ¿no podéis pasaros un día entero sin pelear? – Jace y yo sonreímos y dijimos al mismo tiempo

-¿dónde estaría lo divertido en eso?- acabé de desayunar y me levanté- voy a dar una vuelta por la ciudad

-está bien, ten cuidado- me dijo Jack preocupado, asentí

-espera- me dijo Jace- voy contigo- se terminó el café y se puso a mi lado

-ten cuidado con el Pooka- me advirtió alec, los Cullen lo miraron

-¿Cuidado con el Pooka?- preguntó Emmet confundido

-Me pellizcó cuando pasé antes por su lado. En una zona sumamente personal.- respondió, Alice soltó una carcajada

-Odio darte la noticia, pero si está interesado en tus zonas sumamente personales, probablemente no esté interesado en las de Isa.- dijo Jace divertido, yo reí

-gracias por la advertencia alec- agarré a Jace de la mano y noté cómo una descarga eléctrica me pasaba por todo el brazo, le solté

-au- me quejé, eso no había sido agradable, había sido como una chispa de un enchufe

-¿qué pasa?- me preguntó él

-me has dado calambre – fruncí el ceño, él sonrió, nunca debí decir eso, él me persiguió hasta la puerta de la entrada para tocarme y darme calambre, salimos a la calle riéndonos, comenzamos a caminar sin fijarnos por dónde íbamos y no sé cómo llegamos a conversación sobre nuestras parejas ideales

-yo pensaba que era Clary, que siempre iba a ser Clary, estuve intentando convencerme tanto tiempo de que amar es destruir y ser amado es ser destruido, pero en cuanto llegó ella bastó prácticamente un mes para que cambiara de idea, pero, le fue tan fácil sustituirme, que, ahora, entiendo perfectamente esa frase que me enseñó Valentine cuando era un niño, él fue abandonado por Jocelyn, y, aunque se volvió loco, estoy completamente seguro de que la amaba, de que la sigue amando, si no ¿por qué la secuestró cuando supo dónde estaba? Vale, era un amor enfermizo, pero él la ama, a su manera, pero lo hace- terminó

-estoy de acuerdo con eso, él la ama, sin embargo, ¿cómo perdonar a alguien que te ha hecho tanto daño? Jace, por su culpa su hijo es un monstruo, ¿te has parado a pensar qué habría pasado si Valentine no hubiera perdido la cabeza? Las cosas ocurren por algo, no digo que se le pueda perdonar todo a Valentine, estoy segura de que Jocelyn vivió y aguantó demasiado para haberse ido así en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, pero, ¿y si ella no lo hubiera hecho? ¿y si en vez de irse se hubiera sentado a hablar con él y hacerle ver que lo que hacía era una locura y estaba mal? Valentine podría ser una persona normal ahorita, estar conversando tranquilamente tal como nosotros hacemos o…

-o Jocelyn podría haber acabado muerta- me cortó- bella, Jocelyn hizo bien en largarse en cuanto pudo de allí, él estaba bastante tocado ya, experimentó con su propio hijo, a saber qué podía haberle hecho a Clary

-sí, pero ella misma lo dijo, no quería a ese bebé ni cuando no sabía qué había hecho Valentine, solo porque vio que tenía algo oscuro lo rechazó nada más cogerlo por primera vez, yo no he estado nunca en esa situación, y espero no estarla, pero creo que en un futuro yo querré a mis hijos tal y como sean, aunque, sinceramente, no cambiaría nada de lo que hizo ninguno de ellos- Jace frunció el ceño

-¿nada?¿por qué?

-porque si él no hubiera hecho todas esas cosas yo jamás os habría conocido, ni Jack sería prácticamente como mi hermano ahora, tampoco te habría conocido a ti, y Clary no habría conocido a Simon, por lo que probablemente estaríais ya casados y viviendo felices los dos juntitos

-¿sabes? Por muy extraño que resulte decir esto, yo jamás me he visto casado con Clary, no sé, yo sigo enamorado de ella, o por lo menos todavía siento algo, pero jamás la he sentido como mi pareja, ella es fantástica, preciosa, pero simplemente no…

-te entiendo, tranquilo, me pasa lo mismo con Edward, pero jamás le he visto como mi pareja, había algo que me decía que él no era para mí- le sonreí, me correspondió y me pasó un brazo por los hombros, pero de repente algo o más bien alguien se paró frente a nosotros a una velocidad sobrenatural

-¿así que sabías que no eras mi pareja y nunca se te ocurrió decírmelo?- preguntó un Edward enfadado mirándome explícitamente a mi

uuuuu... eddie está enfadado... queréis que jace la defienda xD ?

ya sabéis chicas y algún chico, si hay, decidme qué os ha parecido, si me dais un jace (un 10), un sebastian (un 5),no, voi a poner un edward como 5 mejor, o la horda de demonios que vayan a por mi xD

dadme un rewiew y esta noche tendréis besitos de jace y de jack xD yo os los manda pa' vuestra casa jaja

bss

merr


	8. Chapter 7

Limpiar Texto **Capítulos** capitulo 1capitulo 2Capítulo 2Capitulo 4Capítulo 5capítulo 6**capítulo 7**

**EDITAR ESTE CAPÍTULO**  
Comenta este capítulo

Capitulo 7

_-¿así que sabías que no eras mi pareja y nunca se te ocurrió decírmelo?- preguntó un Edward enfadado mirándome explícitamente a mi_

Su familia estaba detrás de él y parecían avergonzados, al menos alguno, espera un momento…

-¿me habéis seguido?- pregunté enfadada, Jace a mi lado frunció el ceño y avanzó casi imperceptiblemente para ponerme tras su espalda, pero aun se me veía

-RESPONDE- rugió Edward, me lo tomé como un sí

-sí, lo sabía- respondí

-y entonces ¿por qué me hiciste perder el tiempo contigo?- vale, eso me dolió bastante, la presión en mi pecho volvió a aparecer, respiré agitadamente

-¿perder el tiempo? ¿Acaso tú no me querías? - dije dolida

-bella…- me advirtió Jace, le ignoré

-responde

-¡pues claro que no! Yo solo estaba contigo porque creía que eras mi pareja, es decir, te quise claro, pero no te amaba, Alice veía un futuro nuestro y yo creí que eras la indicada- negué con la cabeza, no me lo podía creer, hijo de puta

-ten cuidado con lo que dices y con cómo lo dices- le advirtió Jace amenazadoramente, vi cómo tensaba su mano en un puño, puse mi mano sobre la suya para calmarle

-¿o si no qué?- le miró Edward por primera vez desafiante

-no podrás decir nada nunca más en tu vida- amenazó

- ash no te metas, esto es entre ella y yo- dijo desagradable- ¿dónde está mi pareja?- me preguntó

-y yo qué sé- le dije

-si sabias que no eras tú también sabrás quién es en realidad o dónde vive así que habla

-no tengo ni idea, sabía que tú no eras mi pareja porque lo notaba en mi interior, pero no tengo la más remota idea de quién es mi pareja ni la tuya, ¿no crees que si lo supiera no estaría ya con él en alguna parte? Hagamos una cosa, pregúntaselo a los Hermanos Silenciosos en un rato, vámonos a comer- cogí la mano de Jace y me di la vuelta, al tocarse entre nuestras manos pasó otra corriente eléctrica, pero ésta no era como la de antes, esta era agradable, pero él me soltó la mano, fruncí el ceño y lo miré, él me sonrió y pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros, sí, definitivamente esto era mucho mejor, ahora la corriente pasaba a través de mis hombros por toda mi espalda y sentía unas cosquillitas en el estómago, no entendía qué me pasaba, agité la cabeza y seguimos caminando hacia la Academia de nuevo, detrás de nosotros iban los Cullen, pero no decían nada, al menos, nada que nosotros oyéramos, llegamos a la academia y entramos, dentro estaban todos preparándose para comer, era bueno que los señores Lighwood se hubieran ido de viaje, nos habríamos llevado un buen regaño si se llegaran a enterar de lo que había aquí

Me fui a la mesa donde estaban todos sentados y me serví un poco de carne en salsa y patatas, Jace se sentó a mi lado e imitó mis movimientos anteriores, comenzamos a comer

-haber, hagamos un repaso, Valentine tiene la Copa Mortal, la consiguió hace un tiempo cuando raptó a Jocelyn, de momento no tenemos constancia de que tenga la espada, y no tenemos ni idea de dónde está el espejo o si ya lo tiene, esta tarde hablaremos con los Hermanos Silenciosos haber si nos pueden dar algo de información, pero no sé si sabrán algo- dijo alec

-esperemos que todo salga bien- suspiré, Jace me cogió la mano sobre la mesa y me dio un apretón

-todo saldrá bien- me dijo, y no sé por qué, le creí, sonreí, y terminamos de comer tranquilamente, una vez terminamos subimos a asearnos y como tenía el traje de cazadora puesto lo único que hice fue cambiarme la camiseta por otra igual pero con un bolsillo en la parte superior a la izquierda que tenía unos detalles en plateado, me volví a poner la chaqueta, me recogí en pelo en una coleta alta y me cepillé los dientes, bajé y me fui a hablar con Jack mientras esperábamos a todos los demás, cuando estuvimos todos salimos, Jack, Jace y yo íbamos adelante y alec e Izzy iban detrás, caminamos hasta el cementerio, me puse la capucha, sonreí al ver que Jace y Jack también lo hacían, era un día nublado, y no había nadie en la calle, menos en el cementerio, eso estaba bien para nosotros, caminamos hasta llegar a la tumba , abrimos la puerta y se formaron las escaleras que se perdían en la oscuridad de del suelo, entramos y Jace encendió las antorchas iluminando el camino, caminamos por el pasillo, de vez en cuando oía susurros o regaños de donde estaba la gente, mundanos irrespetuosos, negué con la cabeza, llegamos al final del pasillo, donde había un camino de piedra, a los lados de estos había huesos y lagunas que parecían no tener fondo, no lo tenían, aunque eran pequeñas

-bienvenidos a la ciudad de hueso- dijo Jace

-no toquéis el agua- agregó Jack y seguimos el camino de piedra, llegamos a una sala espaciosa, oscura, como las demás, pero en esta aun así se podía ver, nos quitamos las capuchas, en el otro lado de la sala se encontraban los Hermanos Silenciosos, cubiertos de la cabeza a los pies por túnicas negras, sinceramente, lo prefería, los Hermanos Silenciosos tenían el rostro demacrado, con los labios y ojos sellados, eran nefilims pero muy viejos, en la entrada a la sala había una inscripción: facilis descensus averno

-¿Qué significa?- oí a Rosalie preguntar

-significa, Cazadores de Sombras, les sienta mejor el negro que a las viudas de sus enemigos desde 1234…

-Jace…- regañé

_Significa, el descenso al infierno es fácil-_dijo el Hermano Jeremiah en nuestras cabezas, oí varios jadeos, pero yo ya estaba acostumbrada, avanzó hasta quedar delante de mí

_Isabella- _saludó, yo asentí

-hermano Jeremiah- él miró a Jace y se colocó delante de él

_Jace Wayland, hacía tiempo que no te veía por aquí, tu también Isabella- _me 'miró'

-hemos estado un poco ocupados- dijo Jace por los dos, él le miró

_¿Y bien? ¿Ya te has enamorado de la persona equivocada Jace Wayland?_

-por desgracia, mi único amor verdadero sigo siendo yo mismo- eso no es del todo cierto, pensé en Clary, pero no dije nada

_Al menos no tienes que preocuparte por el rechazo_

-no necesariamente, me rechazo a mi mismo de vez en cuando para mantener el interés- solté la carcajada, el Hermano Jeremiah negó con la cabeza, supongo que estaría divertido, tampoco sé si se divierte alguna vez… dirigí mi vista al frente y abrí los ojos como platos, la espada alma estaba colgada de la pared, la habíamos encontrado, no me lo podía creer, el hermano me miró

_Sinceramente, esperaba que os dierais cuenta antes, y varios de vosotros no solo tú_

_-_Sí, bueno, por lo general soy la más lista del grupo, qué se le va a hacer- Jack me miró

-darnos cuenta de qué

-de que la espada que busca Valentine está colgada en esa pared- la señalé

-bueno, al menos aquí estará segura- asentí, estaba de acuerdo en eso,- ¿querías verles?- le preguntó al hermano

-_sí, quería ver si había algún demonio entre ellos, ya veo que no, podéis iros_- hicimos una inclinación de cabeza mostrando respeto y comenzamos a salir, una vez en la calle, algunos de los que venían con nosotros decidieron largarse, nuestro número de personas disminuyó considerablemente, ahora éramos el cuerpo de policía, los Cullen, alguna que otra familia y algún adolescente, pero éramos menos de la mitad de antes, sinceramente, esperaba que a los demás les fuera bien, llegamos a la academia y entramos, una vez dentro suspiré, estaba cansada, había sido un día con muchas emociones, así que cogí una manzana y me fui a mi cuarto a dormir

u.u lo mismo de siempre chic s

-jace (10)

-sebastian (5)

-demonios horribles(0)

espero que os halla gustado :)

reviews maybe ?

bss

merr


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

_Había sido un día con muchas emociones, así que cogí una manzana y me fui a mi cuarto a dormir_

Jace POV

Llegamos a la academia y vi a Isa coger una manzana e irse a su cuarto, Jack se fue a la sala de entrenamiento, y yo me fui a la cocina a comer algo, abrí la nevera y vi lo que había, cogí restos de pizza de el otro día y me calenté dos porciones, luego me senté a la mesa a comer, comencé a pensar en todo lo ocurrido desde que fuimos por isa, ella había cambiado muchísimo, cuando se fue era prácticamente una niña, ella tenía 15 años, yo 16, no puedo creer que en tres años haya cambiado tanto, ella prácticamente no estaba desarrollada, la veía como a una hermanita pequeña, pero ahora… ahora todo es distinto, ella es todo una mujer ya, y le han roto el corazón por primera vez también, cuando descubrí que Clary me engañaba mi mundo entero se vino abajo, yo lo habría dado todo por ella, aún no me lo creo, no es como en esas relaciones en las que es culpa de los dos por descuidar la pareja, no , esto ha sido culpa suya, yo no he cambiado ni un ápice, nunca lo he hecho ni nunca lo haré, la persona que me quiera, tendrá que quererme tal y como soy, no intentar cambiarme, suspiré, pero comparar a Clary con Isabella era como comparar el agua y el fuego, Clary era el agua, aparentemente inofensiva, pura, atrayente, pero qué pasa si hay un tsunami, te ahogas, eso es lo que me pasó a mí, Isabella era el fuego, ardiente, apasionada, atrevida, no te deja escapatoria, todavía recuerdo el día en el que dormimos juntos, se veía tan desmadejada, tan… rota, ese cabrón no supo apreciar lo que ella le daba, ella le hizo un favor al no decirle nada, no le metió en sus líos, no como hizo él, siendo un vampiro debió intentar que ella no se acercara a él, y más creyendo que era humana, he visto la cicatriz en su muñeca, y no me ha gustado un pelo, que no lo proclame no significa que no me dé cuenta de las cosas, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no había notado cuándo los Cullen habían entrado a la cocina y estaban frente a mí, miré el plato, la pizza se había quedado fría y yo no tenía hambre ya, me levanté y tiré los restos, pretendía salir sin que me hablaran, pero no coló

-espera- dijo la pequeña, la miré- ven siéntate frente a nosotros- dudando un poco me senté desconfiado

-¿quieres algo luciérnaga?- le pregunté y ella rio, enarqué una ceja, qué chica más rara

-veras, nos gustaría que nos contaras más sobre bella- pidió el que según yo era Carlisle

-¿Qué es lo que quiere saber doc?- pregunté

-¿es que tienes apodos para todos o qué?- preguntó la Barbie de mala manera

-están Hulk (Emmet), el soldadito de plomo (Jasper), el doc (Carlisle), la Barbie (Rosalie), la luciérnaga (Alice), mamá canguro (Esme), ¿qué te parece?

-¿y para mí no tienes ninguno o qué?- me preguntó ken

-oh claro que sí, tú eres Ken, lo que pasa es que me estoy acostumbrando más a llamarte cabrón, imbécil, hijo de puta…¿quieres que siga?- él soltó un bufido

-por favor, nos gustaría saber más de ella- pidió mamá canguro, suspiré, me di cuenta de que el tal Emmet y el tal Jasper se estaban aguantando la risa, supongo que por los apodos, sonreí

-así que queréis que os haga un resumen de la vida de Isabella, básicamente, pues bien, no sabemos quiénes son sus padres, Valentine los mató, como a los míos, veréis, durante el embarazo de la madre de isa, y de mi madre, Valentine preparaba unas pociones que les daba a las embarazadas, solo él sabía qué era lo que contenían, todos confiaban en él así que no había ningún problema, Jocelyn, su mujer, la madre de la pelirroja que ha estado por aquí estos días, descubrió que en su primer embarazo, las pociones contenían sangre de demonio, luego, descubrimos, que las pociones que le daba a mi madre y a la de Isabella eran con sangre de ángel, veréis, nuestra raza, los cazadores de sombras, somos mitad ángeles mitad humanos creados para mantener el equilibrio entre las especies

-pero entonces eso significaría que tanto tú como Isabella no sois cazadores de sombras- dijo el doctor

-sí que lo somos, pero tenemos… habilidades, que otros no tienen, Clary, es capaz de crear runas, no sabe cómo controlarlo aún, pero solo los ángeles son capaces de hacerlo, ella heredó eso de ellos, yo soy el que a mi edad, más demonios ha matado, isa es preciosa, como ya habéis visto, puede hechizar a cualquier hombre y hacerlo doblegarse ante su voluntad, lamentablemente, todavía no sabe controlarlo así que no lo podemos usar a nuestro favor

-¿cómo supisteis de lo que era capaz?- preguntó esta vez el soldado

-antes de marcharse, ella tenía tan solo 15 años, todavía no estaba casi nada desarrollada como podéis imaginar, bueno, pues nos atacaron, aquí, en la academia, había habido un fallo técnico y nos atraparon, iban a matarla, y nos iban a obligar a los demás a presenciarlo, uno de esos hombre la cogió del cuello y cuando le iba a clavar la daga, algo pasó, él se la quedó mirando a los ojos durante unos segundos y de repente se dio la vuelta y asesinó a uno de sus compañeros, nosotros nos libramos de los demás y todo terminó hay- ellos me miraron asombrados

- ¿y el otro chico? ¿el hermano de Clary?- preguntó la rubia, esta vez sin exigir, estaba totalmente metida en la historia

-Sebastian, es más rápido y fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros, tiene la habilidad de curarse rápido como los hombres lobo, y es jodidamente imposible de matar, le clavé una daga en el pecho y al mes el cabrón estaba perfectamente. Pero sigamos con la vida de isa, la conocí cuando yo tenía 9 años y ella 8- sonreí- yo hacía no mucho que estaba ya viviendo con los Lighwood, y no me acostumbraba a ellos, a tener padres que te regañan, te cuidan, se preocupan, así que una vez tuve una bronca con el padre de alec porque yo había cogido una espada y la había estado usando sin su supervisión y salí corriendo, me escondí en el bosque sentado en un árbol mientras me descargaba tirando piedras, entonces oí una risita

Flash Back

_No me lo podía creer, no había hecho nada malo y ellos se enfadaban conmigo, no había hecho daño a nadie, no podían tratarme así, no era justo, pensaba esto mientras tiraba piedras a las ardillas o duendecillos que veía_

_-jijijijij- oí, fruncí el ceño_

_- ¿hola? ¿hay alguien ahí?- pregunté poniéndome de pie_

_-jijijijiji_

_-ey, seas quien seas da la cara cobarde- me quejé, entonces algo me dio en la cabeza, miré para arriba y vi a una niña con castañas en su mano sentada en la rama de un árbol, lo escalé y me senté junto a ella_

_-las ardillas no tienen la culpa de que hayas tenido un mal día ¿Sabes?- me dijo en plan sabionda_

_-pff métete en tus asuntos estúpida, yo hago lo que quiera- le respondí enfadado_

_-no puedes hacer lo que quieras porque entonces tus padres se enfadarían y te encerrarían en tu casa_

_-¿pueden hacer eso?- pregunté confundido_

_-pues clarooo tontiiin son tus dueños hasta que cumplas los 18 años- asentí _

_-¿tu cuántos años tienes?- Le pregunté_

_-tengo 8 y un mes- me dijo- ¿y tú?_

_-tengo 9 – le respondí_

_-oh, pues todavía te quedan bastantes para poder hacer lo que quieras, mientras tanto, te prometo que si te encierran en tu casa iré a verte todos los días- se calló- bueno, casi todos, mi hermano Jack es muy celoso para irte a ver todos- me sonrió, tenía un hueco entre los paletos, reí_

_F_in flashback

-No sé cómo acabé contándole todos mis problemas y ella me convenció de que se enfadaban conmigo porque yo les preocupaba

-¡ouuuh! ¡qué tierna! – dijo Esme, Alice asintió con un puchero, reí

-sí, dile eso a ella ya verás lo que te contesta- dije en broma, ella se rio

-no creo que sea tan dura como quiere hacer creer

-no, no lo es, pero ella acabó aprendiendo por las malas que es mejor que la gente que no te conoce vea solo la parte dura de ti- apreté los labios, a mi me había pasado básicamente lo mismo

-pobrecitos, habéis debido pasar por mucho- asentí

-no quiero su lástima señora, me basta y me sobra con la de los demás- me levanté- y ahora si me disculpan- dije con intención de irme

-¡espera!- me dijo ken, le miré

-¿crees que debo darle otra oportunidad? –dijo pensativo, apreté mis puños y cerré con fuerza la mandíbula

-tú no tienes que darle otra oportunidad a ella, es más tendrías que estar rogándole que volviera contigo de rodillas, ella solo te apartó de un mundo al que nunca deberías haber entrado por tu propia seguridad cuando es más que obvio que tú no pudiste hacer lo mismo con ella, sinceramente creo que tú la dejaras es la cosa más irónica de todas, tenía que haberte dejado ella hace tiempo ya, es más, ni siquiera sé cómo pudo salir contigo cuando llegó a forks, debió haber hecho igual que en fénix y haberse quedado apartada de todos, tú incluido, estúpido vampiro de pacotilla

-yo la amaba- dijo indignado

-no, tú no la amabas, ya lo aceptaste, la quisiste, pero nunca la amaste, y ahora llegas aquí indignado de la vida diciendo que cómo ella te pudo hacer eso cuando en lo único que pensó fue en ti todo el maldito tiempo, porque aunque sabía que tú no eras su pareja ella hizo todo lo que pudo por ti y no lo sintió como si hubiera estado perdiendo el tiempo, todo eso fue lo que tú, por imbécil, no supiste valorar y ahora otro lo hará así que mi respuesta a tu pregunta es que ni si quiera te atrevas a dirigirle la palabra, ¿entendido?- no esperé a que contestara, salí de la cocina y subí las escaleras, miré la hora, era medianoche, entré en mi habitación y me fijé en que la chaqueta de isa estaba ahí, la cogí y fui a su cuarto a devolvérsela, cuando entré, ella estaba dormida, así que entré y cerré la puerta detrás de mi sin hacer ruido, dejé la chaqueta en una silla y me acerqué a la cama donde bella se removía, ¿tendría una pesadilla?, entonces ella gimió, o mierda ¡sí! ¡Joder! ¡GIMIÓ!, me senté en el bordé de la cama y ella se puso boca arriba, tenía el pelo suelto, desperdigado por la almohada, estaba sudando, tragué saliva, la destapé un poco, volví a tragar, ella llevaba unos shorts enanos que dejaban sus piernas al descubierto y una camiseta de tirantes que se le había levantado dejando ver su estómago, puse mi mano a la altura de su ombligo y la acaricié, ella gimió y se removió más aún, ¿pero qué mierda estoy haciendo? Pensé, me levanté rápido de la cama, la volví a arropar y le besé la frente, me fui a mi cuarto y me acosté, mañana seria otro día, hoy habían pasado demasiadas cosas como para centrarse solo en una, incluyendo esto último, me cambié lentamente, y me acosté a dormir

m... lo siento, sé que no me vais a creer, pero se me olvidó que eera fin dde semana :S al final mi madre va a tener razón y no sé en qué dia vivo... en fin espero que lo hayais disfrutado, muchos besos y hasta el miercoles aah, y ya sabeis, un jace? un sebastian? o los demoniooos!

bsss de jace xD

merr


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

_Me cambié lentamente, y me acosté a dormir_

Isabella POV

Me removí e la cama cuando el sol me dio en la cara, se me olvidó bajar la persiana anoche, me levanté frotándome un ojo y vi la hora, las ocho y media, me cepillé el pelo y bajé a la cocina, tenía un hambre horrible, recordé que anoche solo me comí una manzana, cuando llegué al comedor vi que estaban Jace y Jack sentados aguantando la risa y alec sentado frente a ellos con dos chicas a su lado de pie, no veía la cara de alec, pero supongo que por como intentaban no reírse Jack y Jace estaba irritado, noté a Izzy a mi lado y le sonreí fuimos juntas a la mesa y me senté junto a alec, Izzy se sentó a mi lado, miré a las chicas, eran Jessica Stanley y Lauren

-¿queríais algo?- les pregunté

-tú no te metas mentirosa, estamos hablando con alec – me fulminó Lauren, he de decir que eso fue muy grosero, vi a Jack y a Jace frunciendo el ceño, les hice un gesto de que lo dejaran pasar

-me meto Lauren, porque resulta que alec es uno de mis mejores amigos y le estáis molestando- dije tranquilamente

-¿¡COMO TE ATREVES ESTUPIDA NIÑATA, TU A MI NO ME HABLAS ASÍ, ME TIENES UN RESPETO EH!?- gritó Lauren mirándome, todos se callaron y nos miraron, me levanté

-no te he hablado de ninguna forma, es más, eres tú la que me está faltando el respeto en cada oración- dije- y solo estoy evitando que sigas haciendo el ridículo y molestando a mi amigo

-no le estábamos molestando- dijo Jessica mirando hacia el suelo

-por favor, se veía de lejos su irritación- iba a seguir hablando pero los gritos de Lauren me pararon

-¿¡RIDICULO? ¿COMO TE ATREVES? YO EN NINGUN MOMENTO HE HECHO EL RIDICULO, NUNCA LO HE HECHO,¿ POR QUE LO IBA A HACER AHORA?!- dudé seriamente lo de que nunca había hecho el ridículo

-Porque soy gay- dijo alec con voz clara, alta y grave, Lauren y Jessica abrieron los ojos como platos y su quijada casi llegaba hasta el suelo, casi me reí de sus caras- y tengo novio- agregó mirándola- que por cierto, no tiene que tardar mucho en llegar

-¿viene Magnus? –le pregunté con una sonrisa, él asintió

-en cuanto se enteró de que habías vuelto canceló sus próximas fiestas y empezó a hacer la maleta para venirse unos días

-way- dije y me volví a sentar, se me hizo un poco difícil ignorar todas las miradas sorprendidas, afortunadamente, Jessica y Lauren se fueron a su mesa y nos dejaron desayunar en paz, comí un par de tostadas con mermelada y estuve hablando con alec sobre cómo estaban todos y qué me había perdido, ya que no sabía los detalles, cuando terminamos me fui a mi habitación y me puse el uniforme 'oficial'

Me miré al espejo, me veía… sexy, creo, me dejé el pelo suelto, y bajé abajo, estaban ya los demás allí, los mundanos nos miraban con curiosidad, Mike newton silbó al verme

-wao bella, casi me gustas más ahora- me dio una mirada que él consideraba… sexy, no, no creo que ni él lo considerara así, rodé los ojos

-piérdete Mike – me fijé en que Edward también me miraba, no supe identificar su mirada, así que la ignoré

-¿qué vais a hacer?- preguntó Carlisle

-bueno, aunque vosotros estéis aquí, nosotros tenemos que seguir trabajando- dijo Jack con una sonrisa- alec, Isabelle, os quedáis, Jace, isa, vosotros iréis a la zona donde vivía antes Clary

-¿qué pasa conmigo?- preguntó un a voz, nos giramos y vimos a Clary de brazos cruzados mirándonos

-absolutamente nada- suspiró Jack

-bueno, yo voy, y me pido ir con Jace

-olvídalo, antes preferiría ir con las acosadoras- señaló a Jessica y Lauren, la primera se sonrojó pero la otra apartó la mirada

-pero Jace, tenemos que hablar de lo nuestro- se quejó, Jace suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo

-yo la mato- susurró, luego se giró y la miró- escúchame Clarissa, no hay nada nuestro porque no existe un nosotros, tú y yo ya no estamos saliendo

-pero ¿por qué?- se volvió a quejar

-¡porque te acostaste con tu amigo pedazo de zorra!- le gritó, me tapé la boca con la mano y todos se quedaron en silencio

-si es así como pensáis de mí no sé qué hago aquí todavía – dijo

- es lo que nos preguntamos todos- dijo alec con los dientes apretados, Clary lo miró indignada

-oh vamos alec, ya sé que nunca te he caído bien pero, vamos tanto para querer echarme

-quiero echarte desde el primer día en que pisaste la academia- le dijo con rabia- y nunca lo he escondido

-doy fe de ello- dijo Izzy levantando la mano

-si eso es lo que queréis, mañana mismo estaré con mi madre- se dio la vuelta y se fue con la cabeza levantada, le di una colleja a Jace

-¡au!

-¿qué falta de respeto es esa?

-ella me engañó- se defendió

-pero eso no te da derecho a insultarla, no debes ponerte a su nivel- dicho esto le cogí del brazo ignorando las cosquillitas y me lo llevé fuera hacia la ex casa de la susodicha, estuvimos hablando por el camino de diversas cosas, aunque lo que me sorprendió fue que en ningún momento él me miró a los ojos, no le tomé mayor importancia, seguimos caminando

-¿sabes que te ves muy sexy con el uniforme?- me dijo dándome una nalgada, jadeé de la sorpresa

-¡¿cómo te atreves!?

-oh, lo siento nalguitas, ese culo me llamaba

-¿así que te llamaba eeh?

-vamos, me lo estaba pidiendo a gritos- se defendió, reímos

-qué idiota eres- le dije entre risas

-oh nalguitas, eso dolió- dijo poniéndose una mano en el pecho dramáticamente

-ni se te ocurra llamarme nalguitas en público- le ordené

-¿y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿tú?- dijo riéndose, estábamos en una calle vacía, miré hacia el frente y vi a una niña, tenía puesto un camisón de los antiguos, la niña era hermosa, tenía el pelo rubio y le caía lacio hasta la cintura, iba descalza, Jace y yo nos miramos

-nos han encontrado- susurré él, yo asentí, volví a mirad a la 'niña', de repente su cara se deformó y su cuerpo comenzó cambiar y a hacerse más y más grande, tanto como un edificio, tragué saliva, miré a mi alrededor y vi que había más demonios alrededor nuestro

-nos han rodeado- le susurré a Jace

-no podemos con ellos, son demasiados- me contestó

-lo sé- dije y mi mirada se dirigió a un hombre que se acababa de parar al lado del demonio-niña, Jace y yo nos miramos

-…

Narrador POV

En la academia, todos estaban un tanto nerviosos, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Jack, Isabella y Jace se fueron, los Cullen, con algunas excepciones, estaban preocupados y miraban la puerta cada dos por tres, alec no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado para otro, Izzy había desaparecido por la sala de entrenamiento, pero al no poder concentrarse había vuelto con los demás y observaba a su hermano irritada, de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella apareció un agitado Jack entró en la sala, tenía alguna que otra mancha de sangre en el traje, las miradas se dirigieron hacia él, hasta que Izzy preocupada se acercó a él, pero antes de que abriera la boca él la cortó

-tranquila, no es mía- intentó recuperar el aliento- Valentine nos ha encontrado- alec jadeó

-isa y Jace – dijo y rápidamente los cazadores cogieron un par de armas y fueron a la calle, seguidos por los demás, que algunos por curiosidad, querían ver qué pasaba, otros, simple preocupación, caminaron y caminaron, en la calle no había nadie, estaba nublado, lo que le daba un aspecto más atemorizante, solo a los mundanos, claro, los demás estaban demasiado preocupados como para prestarle atención, llegaron a la calle donde antes vivía Clary, no había nadie

-esto es raro- dijo alec

-es el ambiente perfecto para una trampa- dijo Jack, y los que iban detrás se asustaron, Izzie asintió

-vamos- siguieron caminando, ahora los humanos iban más desconfiados, claro, si iban directos a una trampa, ¿por qué seguían caminando? La lealtad era la respuesta, ellos junto con isa y Jace eran un equipo, no abandonaban nunca a ningún compañero, siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al portal de Clary

-¿qué hacemos ahora?- suspiró Jack

-entremos, quizás la bruja sepa algo- respondió Izzy

-es verdad, esa señora no sale de su casa ni aunque haya un incendio, a lo mejor lo ha visto por la ventana o algo- agregó alec, entraron al edificio y llamaron a la puerta del bajo, después de unos minutos abrió la puerta una señora de edad avanzada con gafas y que vestía de forma muy rara, los invitó a pasar a todos, aunque al final solo entraron junto a los cazadores los Cullen que no se querían perder nada, pasaron una puerta hecha con tiras de cuentas que colgaban desde el marco hasta el suelo y entraron a la pequeña salita, donde apenas y cabían todos

-¿qué ocurre? –preguntó la mujer

-nuestros amigos han desaparecido, nos gustaría saber si usted vio algo- dijo Izzy con voz de angelito

-bueno, si, si que vi algo, vuestros amigos llegaron y pararon frente al edificio, los vi por la ventana, me extrañó porque solo estaban ellos en la calle, se estaban riendo y… ¡oh sí, el chico le dio una nalgada a la chica y ella le pegó! Fue muy divertido, luego rieron más, supongo que por eso, pero al parecer vieron algo que no les hizo la más mínima gracia, supongo que era un demonio, pero no podía verlo, estaba demasiado lejos, y no me iba a arriesgar a abrir la ventana, ellos comenzaron a susurrar cosas, parecían excitados al principio, supongo que por la cosa de luchar, pero luego comenzaron a ver a los lados y siguieron susurrándose cosas, luego los dos miraron al mismo sitio y dijeron algo un poco más alto que sí alcancé a oír, era un nombre… haber dejadme pensar, como era, era extraño- Jack estaba por ahorcarla cuando alec dijo

-Valentine

creo que mereco un review y a jace por goleada jajaja el sabado acualizaré, casi se me olvida k oi s miercoles otra vez :S para mi defensa diré que estoi en finales jejeje os ha gustado?¿ comentadlo por fiisss

muchisimos besos, gracias por leer

merr


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

_Jack estaba por ahorcarla cuando alec dijo_

_-Valentine _

-¡sí! Ese era, uf cómo estoy ee jaja- se rio sola, la sangre abandonó el rostro de los tres cazadores, y se miraron entre ellos

-tenemos que ir a Alacante, no hay tiempo que perder- dijo Izzy

-¡oh! Para eso podéis usar mi armario cazadores, cuando Jocelyn vivía aquí instaló un portal ahí

-está bien, es usted muy amable- Izzy esbozó un intento de sonrisa

-pero antes, ¿quién era la chica? Había visto a Jace Wayland por aquí acompañando a Clarissa, pero nunca vi a la chica, parecían muy amigos

-es mi hermana- dijo Jack- estuvo unos años en Washington

-bueno… en fin, podéis usar el portal cuando queráis, yo me voy a acostar un rato- y salió de la sala, abrieron la puerta para que los humanos que quedaban pasasen y Jack fue al armario, lo abrió e inmediatamente fue 'tragado' por una inmensa luz, sintió como si estuviera cayendo al vacío, cayó sobre tierra e inmediatamente sintió como caía alguien encima suyo

-Izzy apártate- gruño, y cuando sintió como el peso desaparecía se levantó, esperó a que aparecieran todos y cuando lo hicieron comenzó a caminar hacia Alacante sin hacer ni un solo comentario, cuando llevaban diez minutos, sintió como alguien le cogía del brazo, se giró y se encontró con una chica alta con gafas, pelo largo y negro, enarcó las cejas

-¿dónde vamos? - le preguntó

-estamos yendo a Alacante, les contaremos lo ocurrido, a vosotros os pondrán a salvo y nos prepararemos para la guerra- entonces se fijó en que todos miraban detrás de él, se giró y se encontró con una espada apuntando directamente a su garganta, observó al que la portaba, no llevaba camiseta, y tenía una pinta un poco hippie, era un Alux, las hadas estaban en Idris, pero, la pregunta era ¿por qué? ¿Qué les había hecho abandonar su reino y venir aquí? Hizo una inclinación de cabeza y levantó las manos a la altura de su cabeza

-me llamo Jack, y vamos a Alacante, no os vamos a hacer nada- él le miró desconfiado

-Ayauhtli baja el arma- ordenó una voz de mujer, del bosque salió una chica, aparentaba diecisiete años a lo sumo, Jack la miró, y pensó que era preciosa, no había visto una mujer más hermosa en toda su vida, ella le miró por un buen rato en silencio, ese hombre la había puesto nerviosa, a ella, la mano derecha de la reina, intentó que no se notara y habló, situándose al lado de Ayauhtli

-me llamo Acaualxochitl (Flor arrojada por el agua) Ameyal (Manantial)- la cara de Jack cambió a ser una que decía claramente '¿me estás vacilando verdad? Habla en cristiano' la chica rio divertida

-podéis llamarme Ameyal, es más sencillo- Jack asintió

-y tanto- la chica rodó los ojos

-os llevaremos con nuestra reina, aunque debo advertiros de que no la enfadéis, últimamente ha estado muy irritada- comenzó a caminar, y los demás, al ver que estaban rodeados, la siguieron, estuvieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una especie de palacio escondido en el bosque, las hadas debieron estar fuera de su reino mucho tiempo para haber construido esto aquí, el palacio era hermoso, comenzaba con un camino de piedra rodeado por almendros en flor hasta llegar a un portón blanco

Entraron dentro del palacio, pasaron el lujoso vestíbulo y llegaron a la sala de audiencias, había una gran mesa llena de comida, muchos sillones mullidos que parecían cómodos, pero todo era para engañar, los cazadores se lo sabían muy bien

-esperad aquí por favor- pidió Ameyal, ella y el Alux desaparecieron por una puerta, Jack se quedó mirando la puerta como idiota

-no se os ocurra comer ni tocar nada- advirtió alec- o no saldréis nunca de aquí - terminó, se oyó un suspiro, y todos miraron a Jack que tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara y miraba la puerta por donde había desaparecido el Alux y Ameyal

-¿qué..? -a Izzy se le cortó la voz

-me he enamorado- volvió a suspirar Jack, alec se llevó la mano a la frente y se pegó

-vamos no me jodas Jack, es un hada, son los seres más mentirosos y engañosos de la tierra, si llegaras a salir con ella, cosa que dudo, ella te podría engañar y tú no te enterarías ni aunque lo vieras- le dijo, Jack le fulminó

-ella es distinta, además, las hadas nunca mienten, solo te engañan pero sin llegar a mentir

-¡pero si la acabas de conocer!- dijo Izzy incrédula- ¿y tú qué sabes si es distinta o no?

-¡simplemente lo sé! ¡Confiad en mí! Por favor- les dijo él, la puerta fue abierta en ese momento y por ella entró Ameyal, detrás de ella estaba la Reina Seelie: La Reina es una mujer encantadora, increíblemente astuta y hermosa, tiene esa simpatía inhumana característica de las hadas, y le encanta engañar

-¡vaya! ¡Cazadores! ¿Qué os trae por mi humilde hogar?- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-en realidad, no sabíamos que este era tu hogar hasta que uno de tus… hombres nos atacó- contestó alec, ya que Jack estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Ameyal sin ningún pudor, lo peor es que ella le miraba igual

-tenía entendido que hasta dentro de un año no volvíais a Alacante, ¿dónde está vuestro amigo Jace? Él me caía bien- en eso Jack pareció despertar y miró a la reina

-en realidad, ese es el problema, que no sabemos dónde está, tenemos un testigo que nos indica que Valentine se lo ha llevado, y, sinceramente, yo creo que así es, además también tiene a Isabella, mi hermana

-¡oh, sí, sé quien es! Es muy amable, se podría decir que éramos amigas antes de que se fuera a forks, no sabía que había vuelto- los cazadores se sorprendieron

-¿es que esta chica conoce a todo el mundo?- dijo Isabelle, Jack la ignoró

-volvió hace dos días en realidad, esta mañana los secuestraron, hemos estado buscando desde entonces

-¡oh pero si son las ocho! Debéis de estar hambrientos, ¿por qué no coméis algo?- señaló la mesa

-no gracias- dijo Jack rápidamente

- tiene sentido que se haya llevado a vuestros amigos- habló ameyal, la miraron

-¿por qué dices eso querida? -le preguntó la reina

-por lo que usted me explicó mi señora, Valentine necesita sangre de ángel para el ritual, bien, tanto a Isabella como a Jace les fue suministrado sangre de ángel cuando estaban en el vientre de sus respectivas madres y de recién nacidos también, bueno, pues Valentine necesitará sacrificar a uno de los dos, o a los dos- explicó, los humanos y vampiros estaban aterrorizados, sin embargo, los cazadores ya sabían eso, lo que no entendían era otra cosa

-y ¿por qué no se ha llevado a Clarissa?- preguntó Jack, ameyal y la reina sonrieron

-no va a sacrificar a su propia hija Jack, él quiere volver a unir a su familia también- le sonrió dulcemente

-pide demasiado

-está bien, haremos un trato, los dos sabemos que la clave no os ayudará a encontrarlos, no consideran que Valentine no es su problema, bien, los únicos que se os unirán serán conocidos, amigos, familia, poco más, sabiendo esto, yo te doy mi palabra de que tendrás mi ejército a tu disposición para ayudarte, os daré cobijo aquí, una habitación y comida, que podréis comer sin quedaros aquí atrapados- agregó la reina al ver su mirada desconfiada- os proporcionaré absolutamente todo lo que necesitéis- se acercó al cazador, Jack lo pensó, pero no vio nada sucio, ella había dado su palabra, no mintió cuando dijo que las hadas nunca mentían, sin embargo sí era cierto que eran muy engañosas

-no lo entiendo, por qué lo haces, ¿qué quieres a cambio?- preguntó Jack confundido

-no quiero nada, Valentine destrozó y mancilló mi reino, quiero que muera, y quiero que sufra al hacerlo- pronunció cada palabra clara y lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, luego agregó para quitarle hierro al asunto- además, me encantan los romances, solo no le rompas el corazón a Acaualxochitl -sonrió, él se la devolvió y la chica mencionada se sonrojó y miró hacia el suelo

-le doy mi palabra señora- dijo Jack solemne

-bien, tenemos un trato y, cuando todo esto acabe, veremos qué hacemos con lo vuestro- le contestó la reina

Intenté actualizar ayer, pero no se me cargaba la pagina, ruego que me perdonéis :D En mi perfil he subido las fotos del palacio y Ameyal, también, por si alguien no lo ha visto también sui la del uniforme; las cosas se van poniendo interesantes, jack es un amor... es mi personaje, no podría ser de otra forma xD en fin espero que os halla gustado el cap, en el proximo sabremos algo de isa y jace, aunque será un pongo... violento por decirlo de alguna forma pero tiene que ser así, lo siento si a alguien no le gusta asi :D

¿merezco Reviews?

bss

merr


	12. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

_-bien, tenemos un trato, cuando todo esto acabe, veremos qué hacemos con lo vuestro- le contestó la reina_

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, levanté levemente la cabeza para ver a mi alrededor, estaba todo oscuro, estaba tumbada sobre el suelo húmedo, rodeada por un charco de algo, lo toqué con los dedos con mucho esfuerzo y descubrí que era sangre, corrección, era mí sangre, me dolía la cabeza a horrores, me intenté levantar sobre mis brazos, pero volví a caer, lo volví a hacer hasta que quedé sentada, me arrastré hasta la pared para apoyarme en algo, y me quedé allí sentada, cerré los ojos, lo último que recordaba era estar frente a la casa de Clary, un demonio enorme y… Valentine, abrí los ojos y miré a mi alrededor, estaba en una especie de celda co barrotes, el suelo era duro de cemento, con tierra desperdigada, había numerosos charcos de agua aparte del que mi sangre había hecho, agudicé la vista, fuera de la celda, a unos veinte pasos había algo tirado, fijándome un poco más en algunos detalles, me fijé en que estaba en la ciudad de hueso, y que lo que había tirado era el cuerpo sin vida de uno de los Hermanos Silenciosos, me levanté apoyándome en la pared, pero no podía apoyar la pierna, la tenía rota, genial, pensé sarcásticamente, hice una revisión de daños para ver si había algo más roto, noté que seguramente tenía alguna costilla rota, por suerte, ninguna había perforado los pulmones, debía tener cuidado con eso, tenía una herida en la cabeza que no paraba de sangrar, supongo que de ahí que se hiciera un charco, arranqué un trozo de tela del pantalón de modo que una pierna la tenia descubierta hasta el muslo, ahí noté que me habían quitado las armas y mi estela también, me puse el trozo de tela sobre mi herida, Valentine ya debía de tener la espada alma, no podía creer que hubiera matado a los Hermanos Silenciosos, el hermano Jeremiah me caía bien, miré a mi alrededor y vi que la mía no era la única celda, pero también descubrí algo que me horrorizó, en cada celda había algo, mejor dicho alguien, en una había un hombre lobo colgado de la pared con cadenas de plata, el hombre se curaba y enseguida volvía a tener otra herida, un vampiro, varios demonios y yo, mierda, Valentine iba a experimentar conmigo, al igual que con ellos, a ese hombre le gustaban los experimentos, entonces a Jace le iba a usar para el sacrificio, mierda tenía que salir de aquí ya, bueno, mantén la calma me dije, volví a mirar a mi alrededor y hubo algo que me llamó la atención, estaba tirado en el suelo, de su espalda no paraba de salir sangre, me acerqué a los barrotes que separaban su celda de la mía, era un hombre no tenía camiseta, y se notaba que de donde salía sangre su espalda había sido cosida, era un ángel, dios, le había cortado las alas y le había cosido la espalda para ver si volvían a salir

-ey- le llamé, él me miró, lloraba sangre, lo entendía debía ser muy doloroso- estarás bien, te lo juro, te sacaré de aquí- él me siguió mirando

-a ti fue a quien te dieron mi sangre- susurró

-¿qué? - pregunté confundida

-la sangre de más que tienes en tu organismo es mía - me aclaró, yo me sorprendí, no sabía que decir

-lo siento

-no es culpa tuya- negó, su voz era suave, aunque estaba ronco- soy Reiyel

- Dios pronto a socorrer- susurré él asintió

-vine a ayudar a los hermanos Silenciosos pero, bueno, ya me ves- al final de la frase dio un grito y vi como de su espalda salía más sangre, de repente, oí pasos que se acercaban

-escucha,-dijo rápidamente- así como te gusta socorrer a las personas por mi sangre, tu poder es que ellas sientan que deben protegerte y ayudarte- dijo rápidamente

-¿cómo funciona? - le pregunté

-solo tienes que pedirlo - me dijo, pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que en ese momento alguien se paró frente a nuestras celdas, le miré con odio, él me sonrió, sacó una llave y abrió mi celda

-te toca niña - dijo, yo me pegué a la pared

-no voy a ir a ninguna parte- dije con voz clara

-oh, claro que lo harás- miró al ángel- veo que ya te están saliendo, esta vez esperaremos a que salgan del todo para cortarlas, qué te parece

-no tendrás que esperar mucho- Valentine sonrió

-lo sé- se acercó a mí- podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas, tú decides, pero no creo que te convenga que te pegue, esas costillas podrían causarte un daño bastante grave - su sonrisa no se desvaneció en ningún momento, él me señaló la puerta para que pasara primero, ignoré el dolor en mi pierna y caminé cojeando con él detrás, seguí sus indicaciones hasta llegar a otra sala, esta estaba mucho mejor cuidada, habían cambiado el suelo y lo habían puesto de mármol, estaba lleno de lujosos sillones y muchas máquinas, también había demonios caminando de aquí para allá otros hombres trabajando, incluso mundanos, seguí a Valentine hasta otra sala, parecía una mezcla entre una sala de operaciones de una película de terror y una de interrogatorios, en cuanto entré me cogieron de los brazos para que no pudiera moverme y me tumbaron a la fuerza en una camilla, donde me ataron para que no pudiera moverme, lo admito, ahora tenía miedo, oí a Valentine hablando con otra persona

-es muy guapa- dijo esa persona- no puedo… ¿divertirme con ella?- sentí mi corazón palpitar con fuerza y mi respiración se agitó

-no me importa lo que le hagas, pero luego, ahora limítate a hacer tu trabajo

- bien, qué quiere que le enseñe

- quiero ver cuánto tarda en perder el conocimiento por dolor- cerré los ojos, por favor no, por favor, por favor… he visto cómo estaban esas criaturas, no quiero saber cómo voy a acabar yo…

-espera, he decidido hacer otra cosa- dijo Valentine- ella tiene sangre de ángel en su organismo, ¿qué pasaría si ahora le introdujéramos sangre de demonio?

-no lo sé señor, nunca lo hemos intentado- Valentine se acercó a mí y me acarició el pelo

-bueno, iré a hablar con el ángel, no quiero que muera todavía, y existe ese riesgo- creía que me había salvado hasta que añadió- pero mientras tanto haz lo que te he pedido antes- sonrió y se fue, el otro tipo se acercó a mí, le miré, estaba manchado de grasa, tenía una gran barba sucia, y era calvo salvo por unos pelos que tenía peinados hacia el lado como queriendo tapar su calvicie, tanto la barba con los pelos estaban grasientos, al igual que todo él, parecía necesitar una ducha urgentemente, tenía una prominente barriga tapada por una camiseta de tirantes blanca manchada de grasa también y de sangre, y unos pantalones azules como de mecánico con las ya muy mencionadas manchas de sangre y grasa, iba descalzo, sus pies eran casi negros y tenían manchas de sangre, parecía que el tipo era un sádico, el sueño de toda mujer vamos (ironía), se acercó a mí y repitió la caricia de Valentine, intenté apartarme pero no podía, él al notar eso, puso sus dedazos en la herida abierta de mi cabeza y apretó, cerré fuertemente los ojos y apreté los dientes para no gritar y poder soportar el dolor

-nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien- le oí decir, quitó sus dedos de mi herida y me besó, apreté fuertemente los labios impidiendo que ningún fluido suyo tocara el interior de mi boca, él se separó, cogió unas especie de tijeras y la acercó a uno de mis dedos, oh no por dios, cerré los ojos, esperaba que alguien entrara por esa puerta y lo detuviera, que Valentine cambiara de opinión, que Jack me hubiera encontrado, dios, hasta me alegraría de ver a Clary, pero el profundo dolor que sentí me indicó que nada de eso iba a pasar, esta vez no pude contener el grito que salió de mis labios, el tipo levantó mi dedo meñique y me lo enseñó

-oh, sería una pena que unas manos tan bonitas se estropearan por esto ¿no crees? Vamos a cosértelo, lamentablemente, no tengo ningún sedante que pueda darte, peeero, a mi me pone oír a las chicas bonitas gritar, y tú eres muy bonita, si tienes suerte, gritarás de algo más que dolor en unos días

-hijo de puta- dije entre mis dientes, él sonrió y colocó el dedo en su sitio y comenzó a coserlo

-tampoco tengo nada para desifectar así que hasta que no me lo traigan no vas a poder sanar del todo

4 horas después

Estaba sudando, sentía mi cabeza latir, mi vista era borrosa, no había una sola parte de mi cuerpo que no me doliera terriblemente, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero ya no sentía mi cuerpo, solo dolor, no estaba muerta, si lo estuviera no dolería, bueno, a lo mejor había ido al infierno, me había cortado partes del cuerpo y luego me las había cosido, sentía cómo el hueso intentaba unirse de nuevo en varias partes de mi cuerpo a la vez, me había hecho numerosos cortes por diversas partes de mi cuerpo, me había abierto y me había colocado las costillas en su sitio, luego me había vuelto a coser, había seguido haciendo cosas, pero yo ya no las sentía, me había puesto runas para que me curara lentamente, muy lentamente, y con mucho dolor, aún así era más rápido que como se curaban los humanos, mucho más, todo esto sin lavarse ni una vez las manos, sin ponerse guantes y sin anestesia, me alegraba de no haber comido nada desde el desayuno el otro día, bueno, en realidad no sabía cuántos días llevaba aquí o si solo habían pasado unas horas desde que vimos al demonio-niña, según el tipo , no me quedaría ninguna marca en mi cuerpo, ya que cuando él disfrutara de mi no quería ninguna cicatriz ni ningún punto de por medio, por extraño que parezca y por mucho que lo quisiera, no había ni iba a derramar ninguna lágrima, no me gustaba llorar frente a los demás, solo me permitía hacerlo cuando estaba con gente de mi confianza, quería morirme, sentía que era la opción más cobarde, pero la más placentera, o por lo menos, quería perder el conocimiento, pero no podía, mi cuerpo de nefillim era demasiado fuerte como para eso, entonces oí la voz de Valentine

-¿qué tal va?- preguntó

-bueno, en realidad le he hecho de todo, pero no pierde el conocimiento, está medio grogui, pero estoy seguro de que ahora mismo nos está oyendo y nos entiende perfectamente, estoy esperando a que sane completamente para volver a hacerlo

-bien, bien, he estado pensando, quizás la razón por la que no se desmaye sea que tiene sangre de ese ángel, él tampoco se ha desmayado y le hemos dado mucho dolor, por cierto ve preparándote, porque no falta mucho para que sus alas rompan todos los puntos y abran la piel para desplegarse, ya ha salido un pico de cada una

-humm… está bien

-déjame a solas con ella- pidió Valentine

-como ordene señor- hice un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, él sonrió

-creo que deberías dormir, tienes una enormes ojeras- no le respondí

-vamos, ¿me vas a aplicar la ley del hielo?- sonrió- te voy a confesar algo- se sentó en una silla al lado de mi cama

- Clarissa es una chica muy difícil, y, muy delicada, esta mañana ha venido aquí con una maleta diciendo que quería quedarse conmigo, su padre- me sorprendí, nunca pensé que ella haría eso- pero, tengo mis dudas de aceptarla, aunque ella es mi hija, es demasiado… débil, no como tú, tú estás resistiendo todo este dolor y ni siquiera te has dormido

-no puedo dormir cuando me duelen todos y cada uno de los huesos de mi cuerpo- dije entre dientes, él sonrió

-¿ves a lo que me refiero? Estás aquí atada y sin poder mover un músculo por el dolor que eso supone para ti y te atreves a contestarme, eres valiente, no como Clary, antes se ha hecho un corte en la pierna y se ha desmayado porque le dolía mucho y odia la visión de la sangre- me acarició la mano y observó el daño hecho en ella, sonrió de nuevo- ¿sabes una cosa? Tus padres eran muy amigos míos, Sarah y Peter Lawrence, eran encantadores, aceptaron mis pociones con una sonrisa y agradeciéndomelo, un día Peter me dijo que si a ellos les pasaba algo, que me hiciera cargo de ti, lo acepté obviamente, lamentablemente no pude hacer eso dado que cuando tú naciste y yo maté a tus padres, un año después de que Jocelyn me abandonara, la clave fue a por mí y tuve que huir sin ti, por lo menos tenía a Sebastian, yo había planeado un matrimonio concertado vuestro y todo, y si lo hubiera podido hacer, tú ahora mismo estarías aquí sentada a mi lado con otra sonrisa igual a la mía en tu hermosa cara, y pidiéndome ser tú misma quien asesine a Jace- suspiró- pero las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba, y voy a tener que hacerte de mí 'equipo' a la fuerza- dijo sacando una estela- eso sí, una vez seas mía, te juro que nadie te pondrá la mano encima, serás como mi hija, y tendrás que proteger a Clarissa por supuesto, ella no es como yo esperaba pero sigue siendo mi hija- mi corazón latió fuertemente en mi pecho, él no podía hacer eso ¿verdad? No, a no ser, que Clary haya creado una runa, me removí ignorando el dolor que eso me producía, él sonrió aún más

-me encanta- susurró y dibujó la runa en mi cadera

Lo sientoooooo se k ha sido un capitulo un poco... agg pero aun asi espero que os haya gustado :S dadme vuestra opinion porfiiis :)

bss

merr


	13. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

_Mi corazón latió fuertemente en mi pecho, él no podía hacer eso ¿verdad? No, a no ser, que Clary haya creado una runa, me removí ignorando el dolor que eso me producía, él sonrió aún más_

_-me encanta- susurró y dibujó la runa en mi cadera_

Jack POV

Me senté agotado en la mesa de la sala de audiencias donde estaba la comida y me obligué a comer algo, Ameyal se sentó a mi lado y me acarició el brazo, ella era maravillosa, pero necesitaba encontrar a mi hermanita, la extrañaba a horrores, y también a Jace, al cabrón se le cogía cariño, alec e Izzy se sentaron enfrente de mí, había pasado un mes, un jodido mes en que no sabíamos absolutamente nada de ellos, la reina Seelie nos ayudaba en todo lo que podía, habían venido algunos cazadores a ayudarnos también, ¡hasta los humanos y los Cullen buscaban! Y ni rastro

-¿nada? –preguntó Jasper, no me había dado cuenta que estaban sentados a nuestro lado, negué con la cabeza

-ni rastro, es como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra- respondí, estaba agotado

-debes dormir Jack, tienes que recuperar fuerzas- me dijo ameyal con cariño

-no puedo,-negué- no hay tiempo- de repente la reina Seelie entró precipitadamente por la puerta

-nos están atacando, necesitamos ayuda – dijo recuperando el aliento, miré a alec e Izzy y nos levantamos corriendo, cogí la espada, alec el arco e Izzy su látigo de cadena, entramos y no me podía creer lo que estaba viendo, habían conseguido capturar a las hadas y a los Alux, también a los humanos y acababan de hacerlo con los Cullen y con nosotros, pero es que era demasiada impresión, en el centro de toda la sala estaban isa y Jace, los dos con una sonrisa maligna en la cara, pero había algo distinto en ellos, se veían fuertes y sanos, aún así tenían unas enormes ojeras bajo los ojos y, y sus ojos, ya no estaban los preciosos ojos verdes de mi hermana ni los azules grisáceos de Jace, es más, sus ojos no tenían ningún color, eran completamente negros y no me refiero a que su color de ojos ahora era negro, si no que todo el jodido ojo era negro, sentí como se me caía la espada al suelo haciendo un gran ruido, Isabella observó a su alrededor con esa extraña sonrisa en su cara todavía, me fijé mejor en ella, aparte de un par de heridas que todavía estaban sanando no había nada más, ahora me fijé en Jace, sus ojos iguales a los de isa, pero él no tenía ninguna herida, vestían de negro, isa una camiseta de tirantes negra que dejaba ver un poco de piel debajo de su ombligo y unos pantalones de cuero negros con unos botines de tacón de aguja negros, Jace tenía un chaleco negro abrochado unos pantalones negros y unas botas militares negras, me fijé en que en el brazo de Jace, casi donde estaba el hombro, había una extraña runa que no había visto nunca, Izzy que parecía que estaba viendo lo mismo que yo me susurró

-en la cadera de isa- miré donde ella me señaló y vi la misma extraña runa, fruncí el ceño, es posible que por esa runa les estuvieran controlando, pero si fuera así, ellos no la dejarían al descubierto a no ser que una parte de ellos quisiera que los liberáramos, contemplé esa posibilidad, sentí a ameyal sujetar mi brazo con miedo, ¿qué coño estaba pasando?

- vaya, parece que las hadas han conseguido otro refugio, ¿tú qué opinas Jace?

- no me importa lo más mínimo, pero a Valentine sí, y más ahora que estáis refugiando a cazadores- nos miró, pero era como si no nos conociera- y a vampiros- sonrió, vi por el rabillo del ojo que en la planta de arriba había hadas y Alux, estaban apuntando a los demonios que tenían presos a la gente, asentí con la cabeza y dispararon sus flechas, los demonios cayeron muertos

-vaya, esto va a ser divertido- dijo isa, y entonces los demonios y las hadas y Alux comenzaron a luchar, recogí la espada y fui a por isa, ella nada más verme me atacó, me defendí como pude dado que no quería dañarla, llegó un momento en el que los dos perdimos las armas, estuvimos luchando un rato mano a mano, lo que me asustaba es que por lo que estaba viendo ella parecía ser capaz de matarme, hasta que conseguí atraparla por atrás, ella comenzó a removerse, me di cuenta de que habían acabado con los demonios y de que Jace observaba la sala con una sonrisa aún más grande en su cara

-isa, estate quieta, hemos perdido- le dijo, ella hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos

Habíamos atado a Jace y a Isabella en sillas en salas separadas, ahora nos tocaba interrogarlos, o como sea, entré en la sala de Jace, él tenía esa irritante sonrisa que no había quitado de su cara, los demás estaban viendo lo que ocurría ya que nos habíamos montado un espejo de esos como los que salen en las películas que puedes ver lo que pasa desde el otro lado

-hola Jace – saludé, él enarcó una ceja

-¿qué queréis? – me preguntó

-no estás en posición de preguntar nada – le dije, él rio

-no vas a sacarme nada, ni aunque me tortures, Valentine también lo intentó y tampoco lo consiguió- me dijo

-sin embargo, él te tiene de su parte ahora- le dije

-¿ahora? Siempre he estado de su parte- se rio

-¿qué te hizo?- le pregunté, eso no era algo que él no pudiera contestar

-él me tuvo atado observando- dijo, me confundí

-¿observando? ¿Él qué?- él se rio más fuerte

-algo, fue muy divertido, para él claro, para mí, según como lo recuerdo fue el peor rato que he pasado en mi vida, pero ahora no veo que lo que hiciera estuviera mal, él quería que yo aceptara su runa, bueno, pues no paró hasta que yo la acepté

-¿no paró el qué? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Jace? – me estaba desesperando y él rió más fuerte, se estaba descojonando en frente de mí, me sentía impotente, hasta que entre carcajadas dijo

-la torturó- se volvió a reír

-¿el qué?- le pregunté

-a Isa- dijo, seguía riéndose, parecía que había perdido la cabeza, salí de la sala y fui casi corriendo a la de Isabella, no me preocupé en ver si me seguían, no me importaba, entré y me dirigí a la chica sentada en una silla

-¿qué te hizo? – le pregunté

-auhh, así que Jace ya se chivó, qué bonito- dijo sarcástica, yo suspiré, ten paciencia Jack, es tu hermana, no quieres matarla, recordé las heridas que había visto antes, tenía una en la mejilla izquierda, como si le hubieran rajado la cara, otra en el brazo, la observé de cerca y vi que había miles de cicatrices que no se apreciarían al ojo humano, en proceso de desaparición, supongo que le habrían puesto runas para eso, no me atreví a quitarle la camiseta ni los pantalones, no por nada sexual, ella era mi hermana, o así lo sentía yo al menos, pero ahí podía haber cicatrices más graves

-Isabella, ¿qué te hicieron? –ella sonrió

-pues a Valentine se le ocurrió la genial idea de ver cuánto dolor aguantaba yo, que tengo sangre de ángel, antes de desmayarme, ¿no crees que es divertido?- me dijo emocionada, le seguí la corriente y asentí

-sí, muy divertido, ¿y, por curiosidad, cuánto aguantaste?- ella soltó una risita

-aguanté absolutamente todo lo que me hicieron, no me desmayé ni una sola vez, ni me quedé dormida- dijo orgullosa de sí misma, cerré los ojos con fuerza

-mi niña, ¿qué te han hecho?- mis ojos se aguaron, ella se puso seria, y juro que por un momento vi cómo sus ojos volvían a ser verdes, pero fue muy rápido, luego ella volvió a sonreír, me levanté y salí del cuarto al tiempo que ella había comenzado a tararear una canción, cerré la puerta y me apoyé sobre ella, sentí mi cuerpo deslizar hasta el suelo, una mano me acarició el brazo, abrí mis ojos y vi a ameyal a mi lado dándome su apoyo

-lo siento- susurró, negué

-¿por qué?- le pregunté

-por no haberla encontrado antes- esbocé un intento de sonrisa

-técnicamente, es ella la que nos ha encontrado- le dije

-volverán a por ellos Jack- oí la voz de Jasper decirme

-él tiene razón- le secundó alec- son demasiado valiosos para Valentine como para perderlos

-hay que encontrar la forma de que vuelvan a ser ellos mismos- dijo Izzy

-sí, pero cómo –pregunté

-la runa, tiene que ver con ese símbolo, estoy seguro- dijo Emmet, asentí

jooooo COmentaad :( es muy triste que no comenteis, de todas formas, este capii va dedicado a Katherina Tatia Pierce Petrova porque siempre comentaa, graches preciosaa :D

en fin espero que os haya gustado el capiii

muchos besoss

merr


	14. Chapter 13

**_capítulo 13_**

Limpiar Texto **Capítulos** capitulo 1capitulo 2Capítulo 2Capitulo 4Capítulo 5capítulo 6capítulo 7capitulo 8capítulo 9capitulo 10Capítulo 11capitulo 12**capítulo 13**

**EDITAR ESTE CAPÍTULO**  
Comenta este capítulo

Capítulo 13

_-sí, pero cómo -pregunté_

_-la runa, tiene que ver con ese símbolo, estoy seguro- dijo Emmet, asentí_

Bella POV

¿Alguna vez has sentido como si tomaran tu cuerpo e hicieran con él lo que les diera la gana?, bueno, pues así estaba yo, podía oír, ver, sentir, pero no podía controlar lo que decía o hacía, les quería decir que tenían que quemar la marca, desfigurarla por completo, cambiarla, pero no podía, cuando iba a hablar sentía como si mis labios estuvieran pegados, como si mi yo verdadero estuviera atado, amordazado y encerrado en alguna parte de mi ser, Jace estaba igual que yo, lo sabía porque sus ojos eran iguales que los míos, habíamos estado pasando muchísimo tiempo juntos, ya que Valentine nos ponía a trabajar juntos, pero no era lo mismo que estar con Jace, era otra persona, idolatraba a Valentine y lamentablemente, yo también, cuando estábamos, bueno, estaban juntos hablaban sobre sus estrategias o que sitios conquistar o a quien matar, o de Valentine, lo más… vergonzoso, por decirlo de alguna forma, era que 'yo' parecía estar enamorada de 'Jace' y viceversa, que cómo lo sé, fácil, de no ser porque soy virgen ya lo habrían hecho en prácticamente todas las habitaciones, de donde nos tenía Valentine, nos habíamos… se habían besado, metido mano y frotado, y les habían pillado en un par de ocasiones, lo que había originado una gran cantidad de burlas, no había vuelto a ver a Reiyel, pero después de que me pusieran la runa oí gritos de hombre, eran horribles, me entraban ganas de llorar, pero en vez de eso, sentía cómo mi cuerpo reía y se excitaba, al igual que Jace a mi lado, no podía soportarlo, en algunas ocasiones era capaz de interferir en cosas, pequeñas cosas insignificantes pero que ayudaban, como la ropa, la camiseta de tirantes que muestra exactamente dónde está la runa, he podido ver que Jace también es capaz de hacerlo, por eso se ha puesto la chaqueta sin mangas, sí, que nuestros amigos nos hubieran 'arrestado' era lo mejor que me podía haber pasado, salvo porque no sabía si él estaba bien, pero no creo que le hagan daño ya que es su amigo también, la puerta se abrió, esta vez entró un hada, era joven, de unos 17 años, pelo blanco recogido en una trenza que caía por su hombro, ojos azules y un vestido azul, se acercó a mí, tenía una bandeja con comida, la dejó en la mesa.

-hola Isabella- me saludó quise contestarle, decirle que quien era y dónde estaba mi hermano, pero no pude- tranquila, tus amigos están haciendo todo lo posible por liberarte, pero no sabemos qué hacer- me quitó las cadenas, lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas hablar o hacer algo, no podía seguí intentándolo, y de repente oí a la chica jadear, corriendo abrió la puerta y le gritó a mi hermano que viniera, él vino corriendo

-¿qué ocurre?- la chica me señaló

-¡sus ojos!- Jack se acercó hacia mí y se arrodillo delante, me miró sorprendido, luego puso sus manos sobre mis hombros- vamos isa, tú puedes, ya casi lo tienes- me dijo esperanzado, o sea que estaba haciendo algo, intenté hablar, esta vez conseguí abrir la boca

-j…ac… que….ma, fue…. Go- los Cullen, alec e Izzy me miraban desde detrás de Jack

-¿qué?- preguntó él

- ¿quema? ¿Te estás quemando?- preguntó Esme desesperada, negué con la cabeza, estoy segura que desde su posición parecía que era retrasada, lo intenté de nuevo

-run..a que…. A la run…- lo perdí, 'ella' volvió a tener el control, de repente y antes de que alguien se lo pudiera impedir cogió el cuchillo que había en la bandeja de comida y me/se lo clavó en el estómago, olvidé mencionar que 'ella' o lo que fuera no sentía dolor, pero yo sí

-NO!- oí varias exclamaciones

-no vuelvas a hacer eso- me advirtió, luego sonrió, Jack reaccionó y me quitó el cuchillo para volverme a atar, sacó su estela y me puso una runa de curación, sentí cómo poco a poco iba sanando, suspiré para mis adentros, después del dolor al que me sometió Valentine esto no era nada, pero aún así, joder

Jack POV

Salimos de la habitación después de curar a isa, hija de puta, que se clavara el cuchillo me hacía pensar que isa seguía ahí dentro, en alguna parte, y que sentía y hasta podía decir que oía y veía todo lo que estaba pasando, fui a la parte de atrás del espejo de Jace para ver qué hacía, él también parecía estar luchando consigo mismo, suspiré, nos sentamos todos en una mesa que había allí

-¿qué habrá querido decir? - preguntó Alice, vale, he de admitir, que los vampiros están siendo un gran apoyo, excepto esa Rosalie y ese Edward, esos dos no paraban de decir que querían irse a casa

-fuego… algo de quemar, que se quema con algo

-no, yo le he preguntado si era eso y ha negado - dijo Esme, yo me quedé pensativo

-ha dicho algo de la runa- dije

-no estamos seguros de que haya dicho eso- negó Jasper, entonces el doctor dio una palmada a la mesa

-claro, cómo no lo vi antes

-¿el qué?- pregunté

-la runa, hay que quemar la runa - explicó

-vale, pero probemos primero con Jace, a mi hermana ya le han clavado un cuchillo- me quejé, ellos asintieron, cogí un paquete de cerillas y preparamos una compresa con agua fría, entramos en la sala donde estaba Jace, él al ver nuestras intenciones empezó a amenazarnos y a insultarnos, encendí la cerilla

-oh vamos, Jack, soy tu amigo, no me hagas esto, me dolerá a mi- me miró, le miré a sus ojos, ahora negros, negué

-no cuela- y le pegué la cerilla a la piel, él no dijo absolutamente nada, parecía que no lo sentía, la carne de mi amigo se fue quemando cada vez más, la runa no se movía ni se deformaba, iba a parar cuando la runa comenzó a desaparecer, la piel se comenzó a poner roja, miré a la cara de mi amigo, su mandíbula se apretaba cada vez más y el negro iba siendo consumido por el azul y el blanco, las manos de mi amigo formaron puños, hasta que de repente él gritó

-¡YA JODER YA! ¡QUE ME DUELE A MI CABRONAZO!- sonreí y aparté la cerilla, cogí la compresa de agua fría y se la coloqué sobre la herida al tiempo en que alec le desataba, él me cogió la compresa y la sujetó él, luego nos miró

-os ha costado ee- dijo semi divertido, luego frunció el ceño- ¿isa?- preguntó, le ayudé a levantarse

-tío no estoy inválido- se quejó

-acompáñanos, vamos a hacérselo ahora a ella- él asintió, cogí otra compresa y entramos en la sala

ISA POV

No sé cuánto pasó pero de repente Jack entró en la sala con los demás y con Jace, sonreiría si pudiera, me oí a mi misma maldecir cuando se fijó en los ojos azules de mi amigo

-vale, yo la cojo- dijo alec, pero en cuanto me desató salté hacia él, ¡oh dios! ¡Pobre alec! Él consiguió inmovilizarme contra el suelo

-la madre que la parió- despotricó, Jack se acercó riendo y encendió una cerilla, la acercó a la marca, entonces comencé a sentir el dolor, joder, apreté las manos y la mandíbula en cuanto volví a sentirlas, menos mal que a Valentine no le dio por experimentar con el fuego, entonces sentí el frío en la herida, dios que gusto, alec se me quitó de encima y me tiré encima de Jack esta vez, pero para abrazarlo

-no sabes lo que he hecho allí - le dije, él me acarició el cabello

-¿te han hecho algo a ti?- me preguntó, negué con la cabeza

-nada irreparable- le dije, luego miré a Jace, pero él evitaba mi mirada, entendía perfectamente el por qué

jiji por fin están bieen jaj decidme que os ha parecido la historia :D muchos besos

gracias a las que comentan :D

bss

merr


	15. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

_-nada irreparable- le dije, luego miré a Jace, pero él evitaba mi mirada, entendía perfectamente el por qué_

Abrí mis ojos cuando noté que la luz me daba en el rostro, me levanté y fui al baño, una vez allí, me miré en el espejo de cuerpo entero y me desnudé, el tipo que me torturó cumplió lo que dijo, no iban a quedar marcas en mi cuerpo, lamentablemente para él, Valentine también cumplió su palabra, nadie me tocó una vez 'fui suya' aun así, me sentía completamente sucia, la raja que me habían hecho para colocarme las costillas todavía no había sanado del todo, pasé la mano por ella pero la aparté rápidamente al notar el escozor, al haberse infectado las heridas, habían tardado más en curarse, sobre todo las profundas, me miré la mano, una cicatriz que parecía permanente se había quedado en mi dedo meñique, aunque gracias a dios lo podía mover perfectamente, dejé de mirarme y me metí en la ducha, una vez dentro, lloré todo lo que no había podido llorar desde que me atraparon, esto se había convertido en una rutina para mí, levantarme, ver cómo avanzan mis cicatrices y llorar para no derrumbarme frente a alguien, no sé cuánto tiempo pasé sentada en la ducha con el agua cayendo sobre mí y yo llorando, pero cuando ya no me salían más lágrimas me levanté y me enjaboné con un champú con olor a limón y un gel igual, salí y me enrollé una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, salí y busqué algo que ponerme, solo había ropa negra o de hada, no quería ponerme nada negro, necesitaba ponerme algo más… vivo, encontré uno más normal azul mar de encaje y me lo puse

me puse unas sandalias romanas marrones a juego y me cepillé el pelo, pero no lo sequé, solo le quité un poco la humedad y salí de la habitación, fui hacia la habitación que le habían dado a Jace hace una semana, cuando volvimos, no había hablado con él a solas desde entonces, él se las ingeniaba para evitarme, eso, si he de ser sincera, me dolía, antes estábamos siempre juntos, demonios, hasta dejé que me tocara el culo y solo le di un pequeño golpe por ello, él simplemente no tenía por qué evitarme, no éramos nosotros cuando hicimos esas cosas, llegué a su habitación y entré sin llamar, él ya no estaba, claro que no, conociéndole sabría que yo iba a venir y se habría levantado antes, observé la habitación, el sol entraba por las cortinas, la ventana estaba abierta, la habitación era igual a la mía, agudicé el oído, se oía la ducha, así que Jace no se ha ido aún, sonreí, esta vez no iba a escapar de mí, entré en el baño y cerré la puerta con seguro

-Jace- llamé

-oh mierda bella, ¿qué coño haces aquí?- dijo parando el agua

-quería hablar contigo dije tranquilamente- él bufó

-¿y no podías esperar a que saliera? O al desayuno?

-no, porque tú siempre acabas escapándote y evitándome

-eso no es cierto- se quejó él

-sí que lo es- insistí- llevamos aquí una semana y tú casi me ignoras, no entiendo, ¿por qué? Lo que hicimos en donde Valentine no es algo de lo que tengamos que avergonzarnos, lo que pasó, pasó, no éramos nosotros y…

-bella, Isabella, escucha, para mí, sí que fue algo vergonzoso, es que verás, no sé cómo decirte esto, tú, no me gustas, no me atraes, yo te veo como a una niña, como a mi hermanita pequeña

-¿qué? Lo corté, solo me sacas un año, pero bueno, no importa, ¿ves? Las cosas se hablan, tú tampoco me gustas a mí, ya esta, todo como antes, perfecto- mentí, y me tragué mis lágrimas, no vas a llorar, me dije, no aquí

-eemm ¿segura? -preguntó dudoso

-segurísima- afirmé, me di la vuelta y salí de la habitación, me tomé un segundo para calmar y reorganizar mis sentimientos, hoy volvíamos a la academia, ya que mañana comenzaban las clases de nuevo, esperaba que a los cazadores no les molestara compartir cuarto con algunos humanos, suspiré, bien, ¿qué más daba que Jace no sintiera nada por mi? Yo tampoco sentía nada por él ¿verdad?, ¿verdad? Esa pregunta se quedó flotando en mi cabeza, la sacudí y salí de la sala, me dirigí a la sala del banquete para desayunar un poco, cuando llegué vi a mis amigos en una mesa, me senté entre Alice y Emmet y cogí una manzana,

-¿bella estás bien?- me preguntó Jasper, supongo que por mis sentimientos que eran muy extraños

-tranquilo- le sonreí

-¿qué, deseando que sea mañana para volver al cole? -me dijo Jack como a una niña de 5, ameyal a su lado le golpeó en la nuca, le sonreí

-gracias, si Jack, lo estoy deseando- en ese momento llegó Jace y se sentó en frete de mí- estoy segura de que Sammy me ha extrañado a horrores- le sonreí, la sonrisa se borró de su cara, vi cómo Jace levantaba la cabeza rápidamente y me miraba con el ceño fruncido, Edward y Rosalie me miraban como si fuera una guarra, los demás me miraban sonriendo

-¿quién es Sammy?- preguntó Jace con el ceño fruncido, ¿sería posible que él estuviera celoso? Me pregunté, no, él te ve como su hermanita pequeña, ya te lo dijo antes me recordé

-¡oh! Es mi mejor amigo, de mi edad claro- añadí mirando a Jack- es muy amable, se llama Sam, pero solo a mí me deja llamarle Sammy

-¡ya sé quien es!- exclamó Izzy, alec la miró

-¿a sí?

-sí, es ese chico caliente que iba a veces a buscarte a casa en Alacante-dijo levantando las cejas, me sonrojé y la fulminé con la mirada

-¿chico?- preguntó Jack alarmado

-¿caliente?- preguntó Jace aún más alarmado

-¿Cuántos años tiene isa?- preguntó Emmet divertido intentando echar más leña al fuego, le fulminé con la mirada

-es de mi edad- dije por fin- pero hace mucho que no nos vemos, ni siquiera sé si se acuerda de mí, éramos muy amigos, pero no hablábamos mucho, él estaba en su grupo de chicos y yo en mi grupo de chicas, a veces venía y hablaba conmigo, otras veces yo iba y hablaba con él- expliqué, no era muy difícil

-no me gusta ese chico- dio Jace su veredicto, fruncí el ceño- no debes juntarte con él- jadeé

-tú no eres quién para decirme con quién juntarme o no- le dije semi enfadada

-no, bella él tiene razón, los chicos como él solo van a lo que van- añadió Jack

-¿los chicos como él? Le conocí con 10 años y nos despedimos con 15, no hemos hablado nada excepto por mensajes, además, vosotros solo nos sacáis un año- me quejé

-por eso lo digo, nosotros seguimos pensando siempre en lo mismo- dijo Jack, ameyal jadeó

-¿a sí? - le miró, Jack la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa

-contigo es diferente mi amor -puso cara de angelito

-sí, ya, pues dejad en paz a bella, o tengo que recordarte que tú estás saliendo con una chica 3 años menor que tu- le dijo, se levantó- bella, vámonos, quiero enseñarte un par de cosas de MUJERES- miró a Jack y a Jace

-sí, vámonos antes de que la boca de Jace lo meta en problemas- dije al verlo abrir la boca, Izzy y ameyal esperaron a que me terminara el cola-cao y nos fuimos, oí a Jack decirle a Jace

-mi boca también me mete en problemas muchas veces

Fuimos a mi habitación

-ameyal, qué te ha dicho la reina Seelie sobre tu relación con Jack- le pregunté, ella sonrió

-nos ha dado su bendición, me voy con vosotros a la academia- dijo emocionada

-¿pero no tienes familia aquí?- le preguntó Izzy, ella negó- mi única familia era la reina, ahora vosotros, ella me ha liberado, yo puedo irme con Jack ahora- nos explicó, yo asentí y sonreí

-me alegro de que mi hermano se haya enamorado de alguien como tú, ya me esperaba una tía medio satánica llena de tatuajes- bromeé

-no sé si os habéis dado cuenta, pero los cazadores estáis completamente llenos de tatuajes- yo bufé

-no son tatuajes, son runas

-para los humanos lo mismo es que da lo mismo - me dijo

-me he liado- levantó la mano Izzy, reímos

-bienvenida a la familia - sonreí- vamos a ponerte sexy- le di una mirada pícara y le guiñé un ojo- reímos

-estás de broma no¿?- preguntó, Izzy y yo nos miramos

-no, claro que no- dijimos a la vez

-Rosalie podrá decir que no le gusta nuestro vestuario porque es feo, pero la verdad es que no sabe lucirlo y nos tiene envidia, la clave está en usar algo oscuro y ajustado, a nosotras nos da un aspecto salvaje y peligroso porque tenemos el pelo negro, lo que es completamente sexy, a ti te dará un aspecto peligroso pero a la vez dulce que a Jack le volverá loco- explicó Izzy, yo asentí

-y, bueno, ¿ya te lo has tirado?- le pregunté, ella abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó

-por dios, yo soy virgen

-ai dios mío, esto me recuerda a que tú todavía no me has hablado de tus ligues cuando estuviste por ahí solo de Edward, pero nada de detalles morbosos- se quejó Izzy- a ti no te conocemos y tenemos que saber toda tu vida, y yo tengo también que contar- terminó Izzy

-bueno, hagamos una cosa, ¡esta noche pijamada! -Anuncié feliz- y así aprovechamos para ver qué te puedes poner tú ameyal, puedes usar tu ropa si quieres mientras estés en la academia o en Idris- la tranquilicé- pero en nueva York tendrás que ir en ropa normal o casi si no quieres llamar la atención- ella asintió

-vamos hacia el vestíbulo, saldremos en unos minutos- dijo ameyal, abrimos la puerta y cuál fue nuestra sorpresa al encontrarnos a Edward y Rosalie en la puerta escuchando, enarqué una ceja

-mm… ¿hola?- dije alucinada

-¿Creéis que os tengo envidia estúpidas niñatas sin vida?- dijo Rosalie ultrajada

-pues para no tener vida no soy yo la que está espiando conversaciones ajenas- le respondí

-¿y qué es eso de detalles morbosos? ¿Les vas a contar absolutamente todo lo que hicimos?- preguntó Edward ahora, bufé

-oh, vamos Edward, tampoco hicimos tanto como para siquiera llamarlos morbosos- le dije, él jadeó

-¿cómo puedes hablarle así niñata maleducada?- me dijo Rosalie indignada

-déjala Rosalie así es como la educaron

-pues por lo que veo me educaron mucho mejor que a vosotros- fruncí el ceño

-por lo menos a nosotros nos educaron nuestros propios padres y no tuvimos que acoplarnos a distintas familias para que nos hicieran de padres- dijo Edward, se hizo un silencio sepulcral, sentí mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, que fuera él quien lo dijera era casi lo que más daño me hacía, ya que el hecho de no tener padres lo había superado hace tiempo

-bella… -susurró ameyal, y miró mal a Edward, me acerqué a él

-no sé quién eres Edward- le dije y caminé despacio hasta el vestíbulo, era cierto lo que le había dicho, éste no era el Edward del que me enamoré, él no era así cuando estábamos en forks, estaba llegando al vestíbulo, había ido por otro camino distinto porque quería estar sola, cuando alguien me agarró del brazo, me giré y me encontré a Edward mirándome raro

-¿por qué has dicho eso antes?- me preguntó confundido

-porque es la verdad- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- el Edward del que yo me enamoré jamás me habría dicho eso que me has dicho antes, ni me insultaría, ni me miraría mal, es posible que sí me hubiera dejado, pero estoy segura de que le habría gustado intentar conocerme al menos- él suspiró

-bella, claro que quiero conocerte y, quién sabe, quizás hasta podríamos llegar a ser amigos pero, sinceramente, me jodió bastante que no me dijeras que no eras mi pareja- me sorprendí

-¿eso es lo que más te fastidió?- le pregunté

-sí, es decir, al principio, admito que estaba enfadado porque tú nunca me contaste sobre esto, pero luego supuse que era por algo que no habías dicho nada, pero, al oír lo que dijiste, perdí completamente los papeles- me miró a los ojos- sentí que yo no había significado nada para ti, y yo te amaba tanto, que no pude evitar decir lo que dije

-siento no habértelo dicho - admití- pero intenté deciros lo de que era una cazadora, había conseguido el permiso, pero entonces pasó lo de mi cumpleaños, y tú comenzaste a alejarte…

-iba a dejarte- admitió- pero solo por tu seguridad, planeaba que nos fuéramos de forks y te dejáramos vivir una vida humana, pero… todo se complicó cuando esas cosas atacaron, me sentía impotente, no sabía que daño podían hacerte, y luego encima tú dijiste que no eras Isabella swan y…

-los dos cometimos errores- le dije- quizás… podamos empezar de cero-él me sonrió

-hola, soy Edward Cullen, no he podido evitar fijarme en ti, ¿quieres que te acompañe a alguna parte?-reí

-muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento, soy Isabella, me encantaría que me acompañaras, voy hacia el vestíbulo, no vaya a ser que me pase algo malo- exageré, él rió

-vamos- fuimos hablando y riendo hasta el vestíbulo, cuando llegamos mis amigos me miraban raro, incluidos los Cullen, a excepción de Rosalie que me fulminaba con la mirada, como siempre, pero supongo que ahora me odiaba más por reconciliarme con su hermano, tras una despedida y tras agradecerle mil veces a la reina Seelie nos fuimos por un portal directos a la academia, cuando salí del portal me vino un mareo y casi me caigo al suelo, de no ser por Edward que pasó detrás de mí y me sostuvo, le agradecí con una sonrisa, fuimos al comedor para encontrarnos a Magnus de brazos cruzados mirándonos con el ceño fruncido, puse mi mejor sonrisa angelical, estábamos en un silencio tan grande que pude oír a alec tragar saliva sonoramente, Magnus ni nos miró, fue directamente hacia él y le dio un tortazo

-uff, eso ha tenido que doler- dije, alec se llevó una mano a la mejilla y la acarició

-anda, pero si pegas como una chica- dijo Jack, ameyal le golpeó en la nuca y Magnus chasqueó los dedos

-intenta hablar ahora cara bonita- le dijo, Jack fue a contestar pero al abrir la boca ninguna palabra salió de sus labios, se llevó una mano a la garganta y comenzó a intentar gritar pero ningún sonido salía, era realmente gracioso

-ahora, alec, me puedes explicar ¿dónde mierda habéis estado?- él abrió la boca y dijo mientras me señalaba

-Valentine secuestró a Jace y a bells - como un niño chico, negué con la cabeza

-¿y por qué no me llamasteis? ¡Yo podría haberos ayudador a encontrar a bella!- sonreí

-mmm… ¿hola? Persona ofendiéndose aquí- levantó la mano Jace

-Wayland, no me importas, asúmelo de una vez- le dijo Magnus, me llevé la mano a la boca para no reírme

-me has roto el corazón- se llevó una mano al pecho

-¡qué pena! - contestó el otro sarcásticamente, ahí no pude soportarlo más y rompí a reír, Magnus se acercó a mi cuando me calmé

-hola pequeña- me abrazó

-pues para conocerle en una fiesta os lleváis bastante bien- dijo Jace levantando la ceja, rodé los ojos

-que nos conociéramos en una fiesta no significa que luego no quedáramos o nos llamáramos Jace- expliqué, me salió un poco borde, pero no podía hacer nada, estaba un poco resentida con él por lo que me había dicho esta mañana y muy, pero muy dolida, aunque esto último no lo supiera nadie, él me miró extrañado, pero antes de que alguien dijera algo, Jack se tiró encima de Magnus haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo, Jack se sentó encima de él y le empezó a 'gritar' gesticulando con las manos, casi me caigo al suelo de la risa de no ser por Ed. que me sostuvo

-bella, respira- me aconsejó, pero me fue peor no podía hacer las dos cosas a la vez, sin contar que Jack me fulminaba con la mirada, Magnus rodó los ojos y volvió a chasquear los dedos, Jack le miró

-que esto no vuelva a pasar- le amenazó, Magnus jadeó indignado

-háblame con respeto, niño tengo la eternidad para joderte a ti y a tus descendientes ¿recuerdas?- Jack rodó los ojos y se levantó, alec ayudó a Magnus a hacer lo mismo, entonces Jessica y Lauren, la primera un poco avergonzada se acercaron, se quedaron frente a Magnus y a alec

-entonces, ¿sois gais?- les preguntó, Magnus asintió, Lauren les miró a los dos detalladamente antes de agregar con un gruñido- qué desperdicio- rodé los ojos, estos mundanos nunca cambiarían

SIento no haber actualizado el fin de semana pasado pero estuve un poco liadaaa... sorri, pero weno aqui tengo un buen capi segun yo jiji espero que os haya gustado comentad porfiis

bss

merr


	16. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

_-entonces, ¿sois gais?- les preguntó, Magnus asintió, Lauren les miró a los dos detalladamente antes de agregar con un gruñido- qué desperdicio- rodé los ojos, estos mundanos nunca cambiarían _

Reí por cuarta vez en el día, y eso que me acababa de levantar, estaba desayunando en el comedor y hablando con Edward, él se había empeñado en prepararme las tostadas, pero su cara de asco hacia la mantequilla y la mermelada era lo más, sobre todo cuando se manchaba, no podía parar de reír, anoche habían llegado la mayoría de los alumnos, digo la mayoría porque siempre había un par que se iba a celebrar el último día de vacaciones y volvían el día después diciendo escusas como… un demonio se comió a mi abuela y por eso no llegué a tiempo, para Jack, Jace, Izzy y alec era lo más divertido, ya que ellos eran quienes controlaban todo, y dicho, en una hora empezaban las clases, el comedor no estaba muy lleno, y como los chicos lo estaban preparando todo los Cullen nos hacían compañía a ameyal y a mí, volví a reír al ver a Edward untando la mermelada

-Edward, si no dejas de echar mermelada probablemente el pan ni se aprecie- le dijo Emmet mirándolo divertido

-para ti es fácil, no llevas mucho tiempo sin hacer esto- Emmet esbozó una sonrisa

-pues son ya unos cuantos años- Edward le fulminó con la mirada, miré mi pobre tostada toda llena de mermelada

-tranquilo Edward, yo encontraré a alguien que se coma eso- le puse una mano en el hombro, él sonrió, miré hacia la puerta y abrí mis ojos al ver a Sammy entrando con unas gafas de sol y una mueca de dolor, parecía que él se había escapado también- esperad un segundo- dije y fui corriendo hacia Sam que se iba a sentar en una mesa al lado de la nuestra

-SAMMY ¡!- grité con voz chillona tirándome encima suya, le abracé y le oí decir

-dios, ¿qué hice anoche? – para luego agregar mientras intentaba que me despegara de él

-mira bonita, no te molestes pero no sé quién eres, en realidad no sé dónde estoy tampoco- lo último lo susurró, me separé y puse mis manos en mis caderas

-Sam, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? – él me miró y se quitó las gafas y abrió mucho los ojos, acercó un dedo a mi cara y empezó a tocar mi mejilla dando suaves golpecitos con el dedo, luego pasó a un ojo

-ejem, antes de que me dejes ciega, ¿qué mierda crees que haces? –le aparté la mano de un manotazo, sus ojos se desorbitaron

-¡BELLII! ¡ERES TÚ!

-gracias por señalar lo obvio, se me había olvidado- ironicé

-¡SII! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE ERES TÚ! ¡Estás igual de borde!- al segundo se estaba sobando la mejilla- y más agresiva- al otro segundo una mano se sobaba la mejilla y la otra el hombro, hizo una mueca -¿qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en una misión secreta? – intentó otra vez, esta vez sonreí

-es obvio que ya he vuelto- rodé los ojos, luego puse cara de circunstancias- no me digas que los años te han vuelto más idiota, cuánto lo siento- él me entrecerró los ojos- ven quiero presentarte a alguienes- le dije

-¿alguienes? – Preguntó- ¿y luego soy yo el que se ha vuelto idiota? – dijo mientras yo le arrastraba a mi mesa, los demás aguantaron la risa

-chicos, os presento a Sammy, Sammy ellos son Edward, Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie y ameyal, la novia de mi hermano- señalé a cada uno, él saludó con la mano

-encantado, pero ni se os ocurra llamarme Sammy

-¡Isabella!- Me gritó alguien, era Jack, llegó corriendo donde estábamos con los demás detrás- en menos de 30 minutos tienes tu primera clase, ¿qué haces aquí?- luego miró a Sammy – tú no estabas aquí anoche, ¿por qué vienes por la mañana? Debería castigarte- silencio, Sammy pareció entender por fin que era su momento de hablar

-emmm, esto es muy gracioso, verás- pensó- un demonio Behemot se intentó comer a mi abuela (NA: Es un demonio sin forma aparente, enorme y viscoso. Cuenta con una doble hilera de dientes distribuidos a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Son medio corpóreos, lo cual los hace más difícil de matar. son capaces de comer de todo.) suspiré y me di en la frente con la palma de la mano, Jack enarcó una ceja

-¿y eso es gracioso?- preguntó Izzy

-si tienes en cuenta que es una señora de 50 años un poco loca sí, después de todo, ella le pateó el trasero- agregó, me confundí, había supuesto que era una escusa, le miramos raro

-bueno, vale, me fui de fiesta, pero lo de mi abuela es verdad, luego me lo contó mi madre

-vale, ¿quién eres por cierto? –le preguntó alec

-soy Sam- inmediatamente Jace y Jack se pusieron en guardia y le fulminaron con la mirada, Izzy sonrió

-¡ey! ¡Es el chico caliente!- le señaló, Sammy le miró de arriba abajo

-gracias, tú también estás bien – rodé los ojos

¿cómo puedes intentar ligar con otras personas? Mi hermana está delante- dijo Jack, Sam me miró buscando una explicación

-lo siento Sammy, el idiota mal pensado de mi hermano y **su** amigo creen que tú y yo estamos liados, y eso que les he explicado mil veces que solo somos amigos- él asintió, Jace no pareció pasar por alto que dije, 'su amigo' y me miró frunciendo el ceño

-sé lo que quieres, y vas a tener que conseguirlo en otro lado- le amenazó Jack, cogí la tostada que había preparado Edward, cuando Jack y Jace se fueron, Sam se volvió para mirarme, le dediqué una sonrisa angelical

-¿una tostada?- le ofrecí, no le di opción, le senté en una silla al lado de mí y le metí la tostada en la boca, justo en ese momento llegó Magnus bostezando, se detuvo al ver a Sam

-¿me perdí algo?- nos miró a todos

-nada importante- le sonreí, luego miré a Sam que intentaba no ahogarse con la tostada, me volví hacia Edward

-te dije que encontraría a alguien que se la comiera- él sonrió

-bella- me regañó Esme- vas a ahogar al pobre chico

-tranquila- dijo Sam bebiendo un trago de agua- ella está dispuesta a hacerme el boca a boca- dijo cuando tragó por fin, carraspeó un poco- eso, realmente tenía medio bote de mermelada- sonreí

-sigue soñando

-oh, en mis sueños haces otras cosas- bromeó

-¿sueñas conmigo? Deberías hacértelo mirar- fingí preocuparme

-tienes razón, creo que esto de estudiar monstruos me está trastocando, fíjate que ya, hasta sueño con ellos – Magnus comenzó a reírse

-ey, este chico me cae bien- le pegué una patada, pero entonces vi a Izzy y alec aguantándose la risa

-nosotros vamos a… sí eso- se excusó alec y se fueron riéndose, miré mal a Sam

-yo te puedo aconsejar una terapia- él me miró curioso

-no te mires al espejo, eso le daría pesadillas a cualquiera- más risas

-¿cómo sabes que funciona? ¿ya lo has probado?- más risas

-en realidad, antes de que me fuera- admití- pero era distinta a la tuya, yo tenía que mirar mi reflejo, precioso reflejo todas las noche para no pesadillear contigo- le contesté

-¡uohohoi! ¿Siempre sois así?- preguntó Emmet divertido, le ignoramos, Sam me miró

-¿es en serio?¿pesadillear? – le saqué la lengua

-tengo miedo- dramatizó ameyal- estoy justo en frente, ¿y si les da por meterse conmigo?

-nunca me arriesgaría a meterme con un hada- admitió Sam- una vez salí con una, era joven e inexperto, no voy a contar como acabó eso cuando rompí con ella, prefiero olvidarlo- reí

-Sam, ¿qué te hizo?- le pregunté curiosa, él me miró

-solo diré que estaba relacionado con una parte muy sensible del cuerpo de un hombre- cogió mi cola cao y le dio un sorbo, los hombres de la mesa hicieron una mueca de dolor- ¿qué mierda estás tomando Isabella?

-es cola-cao- me defendí- está rico

-es mierda con leche- dijo él- ¿alguien tiene café? ¿lo compartiría conmigo? –esbozó una sonrisa, Magnus le dio su taza y él le dio un sorbo, miré mi reloj

-oh mierda, tengo 20 minutos para cambiarme

-¿qué? – se alarmó Sam – todavía tengo que ducharme- me terminé el cola cao y cada uno nos fuimos por un lado a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, pensé en Jace mientras escogía mi ropa, le iba a demostrar que había crecido desde la última vez que me vio, antes de toda esta locura, pequeña, buf qué tontería solo me sacaba un año, y se lo iba a demostrar, sonriendo saqué la ropa que me pondría

.

me miré en el espejo y sonreí, me veía… sexy, ya podría valer la pena, preferí ignorar por qué hacía todo esto, es decir, ya había admitido que sentía algo por Jace, pero no quería saber qué tan fuerte era eso, me fui a mi primera clase, era historia de los nefilims, uff dos horas de esta clase qué aburrimiento, entré al salón, y para mi sorpresa vi a unos cuantos humanos y los Cullen al final de la clase, les habían dado unas sillas, me acerqué a Ángela y le pregunté que qué hacían allí

-nosotros queríamos aprender más de vosotros y vuestra raza así que tu hermano nos dio unos horarios

-Oh, bien, espero que os guste la clase- les sonreí y me fui a mi mesa, en seguida vi a Maryse Lighwood entrando a la sala, me dio una mirada que decía 'quiero que me expliquéis' y dejó su maletín en la mesa, se apoyó sobre ella y nos miró

-bien, quiero que me digáis todo lo que sabéis sobre Valentine Morgenstern- suspiré, ¿por qué tenía que dar esta clase precisamente hoy? Nadie levantó la mano, hasta que una chica se atrevió, tímida, creía que no quedaban cazadores tímidos, qué novedad

-Valentine Morgenstern: Era el marido de Jocelyn Fairchild-Morgenstern, quien fue encontrada hace un año, y con ella es el padre biológico de Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern y Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, los dos han desaparecido, el primero se descubrió que estaba con su padre, a la segunda no la hemos encontrado- está con él, pensé, yo la había visto allí, fulminándome con la mirada- Era el padre adoptivo de Jace Lightwood, su 'hijo' profesora. Era parabatai con Lucian Graymark antes de que Lucian fuera convertido en hombre lobo, cuando eso pasó Valentine le pidió que se suicidara, ya que la licantropía no tiene cura, pero Luck al estar enamorado de Jocelyn, previamente nombrada, la ayudó a escapar del fracaso que era su matrimonio y se la trajo al mundo mundano, porque él es así, amable, apuesto, desconsiderado…- lo último lo dijo con ojos soñadores, soltó un suspiro

- ¿cómo hemos pasado de hablar de Valentine a hablar de Luck? – no me di cuenta de que había dicho eso en voz alta hasta que noté que todos me miraban

-no tengo ni idea- respondió Maryse mientras miraba flipada a la chica, carraspeó- emm… tú, tú sabes… que Luck podría ser tu padre- la miró fijamente

-oh dios no! Eso sería asqueroso- se quejó

-y parecía tímida- susurré, oí a Maryse reírse bajito, parece que me había oído

-volviendo a Valentine, ¿alguien sabe algo más?- me miró, nadie levantó la mano, me miraron, suspiré- ¿Isabella? – preguntó y comencé a hablar

-Hace mil años, el ángel Raziel mezcló su sangre con la de los humanos, creando la raza de los cazadores de sombras, que conviven con los mundanos, con la finalidad de protegerlos de los demonios… aunque son invisibles para el ojo humano, la mayoría de las veces- empecé-Hace 15 años, más o menos, Valentine lideró un grupo de _cazadores de sombras_ llamado _El Circulo_. Valentine hizo experimentos con Jocelyn (su esposa) dándole de beber sangre de demonio cuando estaba embarazada de Jonathan y después sin saber que estaba embarazada de Clary le dio de beber sangre de Ángel, también lo hizo con otras familias e hijos- decidí no decir nada de que mi familia era una de ellas- Cuando Jace era un recién nacido también le dio sangre de ángel. _El Circulo_ se rebeló contra _La Clave_ en El Salón de los Acuerdos y estuvo a punto de destruir todo lo que los _nefilim_ habían tratado 1.000 años en construir. Tras ser derrotado, Valentine, asesinó a su familia y presuntamente se quitó la vida, hace un año aproximadamente volvió, hizo un trato con los demonios, asesinó a Jace porque necesitaba sangre de ángel para el ritual, pero Clary había cambiado algo en el altar y cuando el ángel Raziel apareció, fue a ella a quien le concedió el deseo, ella deseó que Jace viviera, y por eso está jodiendo a los demás como siempre, Valentine escapó, ahora, está intentando hacerlo de nuevo, con la diferencia de que Clary está con él y tiene a un ángel encerrado- me acordé de Reiyel, tenía que hacer algo para sacarlo de allí, esperaba que no le hubiera matado- y tiene la copa y la espada, le falta conseguir el espejo para que Raziel surja de entre las aguas del lago Lyn, el cual, por cierto, es venenoso para los _nefilim- _terminé, Maryse me miraba sorprendida

-¿cómo sabes que Clary está con él y que tiene encerrado a un ángel?- me preguntó

-porque lo he visto, está haciendo experimentos con el ángel Reiyel, le corta las alas, deja que le crezcan, se las vuelve a cortar, etc.- le respondí

-está bien, luego hablaremos- me dio una mirada significativa y siguió con la clase, básicamente contó los objetivos del círculo y lo que pasó en ese tiempo, no hice mucho caso, mi mente estaba en Reiyel, ahora que lo recordaba él me había dicho:

FLASHBACK

_-escucha,-dijo rápidamente- así como te gusta socorrer a las personas por mi sangre, tu poder es que ellas sientan que deben protegerte y ayudarte- dijo rápidamente_

_-¿cómo funciona? – le pregunté_

_-solo tienes que pedirlo_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Mi poder, gracias a la sangre de ángel, pero, de qué me servía tener un 'poder' si no sabía cómo usarlo, no había hablado con nadie de esto, nadie me entendería, bueno, Jace quizás… pero la situación co él era demasiado incómoda, joder, si Valentine no hubiera metido sus narices todo sería como antes, y mierda, también tenía que aclarar esto que sentía por Jace, ya no lo miraba como a un hermano, ver a Jace como un hermano me resultaba… raro, antes era todo lo contrario, lo único bueno de cuando estuve con Valentine es que supe algo de mis padres, me gustaría saber más, investigaré sobre ellos, buscaré en todos los sitios de Idris, o de los mundanos si es necesario, Lawrence, Isabella Lawrence, sonreí, ya sabía algo más, aunque me sonaba raro, siempre había sido solo Isabella, ahora era algo más, la campana anunciando el final de clase me tomó desprevenida, agité mi cabeza y me dirigí a la siguiente clase, Runas, esta clase era más entretenida, te enseñaban cómo dibujarlas sobre un lienzo y luego te dejaban probarlas sobre alguien, siempre y cuando, la runa en cuestión no fuera dañina, cuando llegué, los Cullen y los humanos ya estaban allí, dejé mis cosas en algún sitio, tampoco me fijé mucho, y me puse una bata, lo bueno de esta clase era que si te aburrías siempre podías ponerte a pintar cualquier cosa, no hice mucho caso a la profesora durante la clase, estuve pensando en mis cosas, esta vez tocaba el tema de Jace, tenía que ponerle fin a eso, haber, es posible que estuviera mal interpretando las cosas, a lo mejor es que le quería como a un mejor amigo, pero algo me decía que eso no era así, desde que volví de forks todo ha sido tan diferente, recuerdo como era todo antes, tan sencillo, tan…

FLASHBACK

_Estaba llorando sentada en un tronco porque acababa de romper con mi 'novio' según él éramos demasiado pequeños para pensar en esas cosas, pero, bueno, teníamos 10 años, quizás tenía razón, aún así fue muy cruel, porque al minuto le vi riéndose, haciéndose cosquillas y compartiendo su chupa-chups con una niña de clase, sentí alguien detrás de mí, pero no le hice caso_

_-ey niña, ¿qué haces aquí otra vez?- me giré y me encontré a un chico con ojos azules y pelo color miel, era el chico que me encontré el otro día, solo que ahora era yo la que se sentía enfadada y humillada, me sequé las lágrimas_

_-Vete- le dije, él no me hizo caso y se sentó a mi lado, giré la cabeza para que no me viera llorar, no me gustaba que nadie lo hiciera_

_-¿qué te pasa? A lo mejor yo te puedo ayudar, así te devolvería el favor de la otra vez- me explicó, le miré incrédula_

_-¿sólo me quieres ayudar porque sientes que me lo debes?-él asintió_

_-tengo mi cuenta en rojo, quiero saldarla- suspiré, pero al final acabé contándole todo lo que había pasado, necesitaba hablar con alguien, cuando acabé él bufó_

_-el amor es para idiotas- me dijo, y yo le miré sorprendida- oh, vamos, él sólo compartía un chupa chups, no es como si la estuviera morreando_

_-ya pero antes solo compartía sus chuches conmigo, decía que no le gustaba intercambiar babas pero que conmigo era diferente, me mintió- volvió a bufar_

_-amar es destruir, y ser amado, es ser destruido- fruncí el ceño_

_-¿quién te ha dicho eso?_

_-mi padre- respondió muy seguro_

_-pero… tu padre… ¿no ama a tu madre?- él negó_

_-mi madre abandonó a mi padre hace tiempo, él se repuso y me enseñó esa frase para que nada me afectara, luego mi padre me abandonó y ahora vivo con los Lighwood- me explicó, pestañeé sorprendida_

_-y no te duele que tu padre te abandonara- me salió casi como una afirmación, él suspiró_

_-en realidad, sí que me duele un poco, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo me hago inmune de alguna manera_

_-mis padres murieron, me he criado con los Smith, así que supongo que tenemos vidas parecidas- sonreí_

_-¿y no te duele?- me preguntó ahora él_

_-nunca los conocí y los Smith me tratan como a una hija más así que..no, supongo que no, aunque siempre me han dicho la verdad, que mis verdaderos padres fueron asesinados- suspiré- ellos me quieren como una hija, yo lo siento así, pero no puedo evitar pensar en que si tuvieran que elegir entre Jack y yo, por mucho que me hayan criado desde que nací, elegirían sin dudar un segundo a Jack, pero tengo que estar agradecida con ellos, al fin y al cabo, son como mis padres y se hicieron cargo de mi – terminé, él me miró y me pasó un brazo por los hombros_

_-bueno, pues te prometo, que mientras yo esté a tu lado, nada ni nadie te hará daño nunca_

FIN FLASHBACK

Un suspiro se escapó de mis labios, me fijé en lo que había pintado, era un dibujo de dos niños sentados en el tronco de un árbol de espaldas, uno tenía un brazo sobre el otro, y estaban rodeados de árboles y vegetación, una lágrima se escapó de mi ojo, había roto su promesa, él mismo me había hecho daño, porque yo estaba enamorada de él, ahora lo veía claro, le amaba con todo mi corazón, y él me quería como a una jodida hermana pequeña, sonó el timbre, recogí mis cosas rápidamente y me fui a mi habitación, yo no tenía que compartir, ya que como vivía allí tenía mi propia habitación, cerré la puerta con llave y me tiré a la cama, quería llorar, ¿por qué él no podía sentir lo mismo que yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer esto? Oí unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta, abrí y me encontré a…

YO: vaya, isa está triste, ¿quien quiere consolarla?

Sammy: YO! yo la consuelo

JAce: ¿pero de qué vas? ¡es mi niña!

YO: haya paz haya paz, ya veremos en el proximo quien la consuela..

Chicas tengo que avisaros que no podré actualizar por un tiempo poque me voy de vacaciones con mi family y donde voy no tengo pc ni wiffi, pero vuelvo el dia 11, asi que en cuanto pueda actualizaré muchos besos mis niñas, gracias por comentar, eso es lo que me anima a escribir

bss

merr


	17. Chapter 16

hOLAAA ya he vuelto, gracias por vuestros maravillosos rewiews son los que me inspiran para seguir con la historia :D

Bueno chic s tengo que avisaros que el capi de hoy es un pocoi duro, por favor, no me odiéis, tampoco a jace, los celos son muy maloos :S en fin aqui os dejo ya el capi

bss que lo disfruteis !

Capítulo 16

_¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer esto? Oí unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta, abrí y me encontré a…_

-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté, mi voz salió ronca por lo que la aclaré, él frunció el ceño y entró cerrando la puerta con seguro una vez estuvo dentro, me miró,

-te he visto llorar, ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupado, nos tumbamos en mi cama, como en forks, solo que esta vez, sentía a Edward como un buen amigo, él frotó mi espalda, no sabía si contarle o no

-alguien me dijo algo que hirió mis sentimientos ayer, antes que tú, y hoy me he dado cuenta de por qué me hirió y duele aún más- él me miró con una ceja enarcada

-¿en serio? – dijo escéptico- bella, sé que tiene que ser incómodo para ti, pero de verdad, te siento como mi mejor amiga o algo así, estaría bien que por una vez, después de lo que te he hecho, confiaras en mí, por favor.- suspiré

-cuando Jace y yo estuvimos con Valentine, mi 'yo' y su 'él' estuvieron… haciendo cosas- expliqué, él me miró sorprendido, pero me dejó continuar- cuando nos rescatasteis y volvimos a ser nosotros, él me estuvo evitando, hasta que ayer por la mañana fui a su habitación y lo acorralé en la ducha, no iba a poder escapar de ahí sin hablarme si no quería salir desnudo- él rio bajito- entonces le dije que no teníamos por qué avergonzarnos que no éramos nosotros, y él me dijo, que es que yo a él no le atraía absolutamente nada, que me veía como su hermanita pequeña- escupí las dos últimas palabras con desprecio

-y eso te dolió- añadió él, asentí- y de lo que te has dado cuenta hoy es de que estás enamorada de él- afirmó, yo volví a asentir, suspiró y me abrazó fuerte- pequeña, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo, por lo que he visto él es un poco idiota- reí bajito, llamaron a la puerta y Edward fue a abrir

-bella, ¿por qué no bajas a comer?- preguntó Jace, pero al ver a Edward se quedó helado, le apartó y entró a la habitación, para verme tumbada en la cama, me levanté y nos miró a los dos con el ceño fruncido, iba a decirle que no era lo que parecía pero él se me adelantó

-¿has vuelto con él? – me preguntó, pero no me dejó contestarle- yo te creía menos zorra Isabella- abrí los ojos como platos- hace no mucho estabas restregándote contra mí como una jodida gata en celo y ahora estás con él, veo que Valentine ha influido mucho en tu modo de vida Isabella- me dijo duro, yo no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo

-Jace…- susurré incrédula, mis ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas, Edward al ver esto se acercó a mi preocupado

-¿qué pasa? No te gusta que te digan las verdades a la cara ¿no?

-ya basta- le cortó Edward con voz potente

-tú no te metas sanguijuela- le espetó- ¿qué pasa? ¿Te he cortado el calentón? Pobrecitos, estaréis deseando que me vaya para que podáis seguir con lo vuestro- y ya no aguanté más y exploté

-Edward solo me estaba ayudando a recomponerme por todo el jodido daño que tú me has hecho imbécil- le dije, las lágrimas salías de mis ojos y empapaban mi cara, no sé qué me pasaba, pero no me sentía cómoda ya llorando frente a Jace, nunca me había importado llorar en frente de él pero ahora era… distinto, y más con Edward al lado

-creo, que yo debo irme- dijo Edward y desapareció por la puerta, Jace se me acercó

-¿cómo puedes ser tan falsa y tan zorra? –me espetó a la cara, le pegué una cachetada, él me miró sorprendido y se llevó una mano a la mejilla

-largo- le dije- lárgate de aquí, no quiero volver a verte en toda mi jodida vida- le dije despacio, él tragó saliva, me dolía el pecho demasiado, sentía una opresión que me impedía respirar, me limpié bruscamente las lágrimas, no quería llorar, no frente a él

-no, no me voy, ¿cómo has podido volver con ese después de todo lo que ha hecho?- dijo indignado, apreté los dientes

-no he vuelto con él, maldita sea, lárgate- dije, mi respiración se aceleró y la opresión se hizo más fuerte, sentía los latidos de mi corazón demasiado rápidos, ¿los nefilim pueden tener ataques al corazón? Estoy segura de que para un humano sería esto, una lágrima volvió a escaparse por mi ojo, la limpié, él sonrió amargamente

-¿para qué quieres que me vaya, para llamar a Edward y terminar lo que estabais haciendo? ¿Qué, eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué te folle como si no hubiera un mañana? O, espera, ya sé por qué haces esto, has cambiado tu forma de pensar durante el tiempo que estuvimos con Valentine, dime, entonces ¿cuánto cobras? Serias un bonito regalo de cumpleaños para algún amigo- volví a pegarle, pero esta vez no me quedé en frente de él, las lágrimas caían sin control, me encerré en el baño y me apoyé sobre el lavamanos, me miré al espejo, era patética, miré la ropa que con tanto cuidado había escogido para hoy, para que él me viera bonita y mayor, no lo soporté me la arranqué y la tiré al suelo, me quedé así en ropa interior mirándome al espejo, pude oír cómo Jace golpeaba la puerta para abrirla y me decía cosas horribles como que por qué no quería que él me contratara, que era mejor que estábamos en confianza, volví a mirar mi reflejo, en ropa interior, despeinada, llorando y con todo el maquillaje corrido manchando mis mejillas, mi cuello y parte de mis senos, no soporté esa imagen, solté un grito y le pegué un puñetazo al espejo, rompiéndolo sobre el lavamanos, silencio, todo estaba en silencio

-¿Isabella?- oí a Jace preguntar, no contesté, miré mi mano, sangrando, con diminutos cristales clavados en los nudillos y parte de los dedos, ignoré los pinchazos y el dolor y cogí uno de los trozos de cristal, de los más grandes, caminé hasta apoyarme en la puerta, cerrada con llave, me deslicé y acabé sentada, respiraba por la boca, y la opresión era tal que no sentía nada, sujeté el cristal bien fuerte con la mano, cortándome y lo llevé a la muñeca del brazo izquierdo, comencé a hablar entonces, mientras hacía presión y veía cómo el líquido color borgoña salía de mi brazo lentamente y goteaba sobre mi estómago y piernas

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil como para no darte cuenta de lo que siento por ti?- hablé calmadamente- ¿Cómo no has podido darte cuenta de que Edward solamente estaba aquí para apoyarme? porque me he dado cuenta hace básicamente media hora de que estoy jodidamente enamorada de ti, y no sé cómo he podido enamorarme de una persona tan fría y desconsiderada como tú- le espeté- que solo te preocupas de ti mismo, ojalá que Valentine me hubiera raptado cuando era un bebé- dije, no sabía lo que decía, estaba muy enfadada, además no sentía nada, era como si mi cuerpo y mi mente no fueran míos

-¿por qué dices eso?- jadeó

-porque así jamás me habría enamorado de ti, me habría casado con Sebastian y, probablemente, aunque estuviera loca, habría sido feliz- terminé de cortar mi muñeca izquierda, y repitiendo los mismos pasos comencé a cortar la otra

-no vuelvas a decir eso- oía el dolor en su voz, yo negué

-me prometiste que mientras estuvieras a mi lado, nada ni nadie me haría daño, y eres tú mismo el que me hace daño insultándome de esa manera cuando ni quiera sientes lo mismo por mí, no sé qué mierdas te importaría a ti que volviera con Edward, cosa que por cierto no es así, dado que te amo, si solo me ves como tu estúpida hermana pequeña- mi voz salía con indiferencia, ya había terminado de cortar la otra muñeca, miré mis manos ensangrentadas, las dos con cortes en las muñeca las palmas pero una con cortes y trozos de cristales en los nudillos

-nunca dije estúpida- sonreí, negué con la cabeza y me levanté

-bella…- susurró, no le contesté- yo… no tenía ni idea de que sentías eso por mí, yo… me siento… no sé cómo me siento, estoy contento, supongo- solté una carcajada amarga

-oh, pues felicidades, supongo que has encontrado algo que suba tu ego, y me ha tocado a mí- me tumbé junto a la bañera y me acurruqué contra mí misma

-no, bella, no es eso, es solo que… jamás me imaginé que tú sentirías por mí lo mismo que yo siento por ti- me explicó, sonreí, pero no dije nada, no tenía fuerzas, solo sentía lágrimas caer por mi rostro

-Te amo Isabella, estoy enamorado de ti desde el momento en que te vi volando por el techo de un gimnasio, tuve que matar a la criatura y que te dejara caer para cerciorarme que eras tú, aunque no admití lo que sentía por ti hasta que vi cómo Valentine te torturó, y también cuando ese tipo te besó, sé que parecerá cruel lo que voy a decir, pero cuando estábamos allí ni siquiera me importaba la gente a la que matábamos, ¿sabes por qué? Porque estaba contigo, eras mía y todos lo sabían, nadie podía acercarse a ti sin mi permiso, y eso, es lo que quiero ahora- me habría gustado decirle que yo también quería eso pero no podía, sentía mis parpados pesados, y volvía a ser consciente de todo y todos mis sentimientos, las manos me escocían y me cosquilleaban, y cada vez que hacia algún movimiento con la derecha notaba los cristales en mi mano

-¿bella? –oí que preguntaba, después intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada, por un momento no pasó nada entonces algo golpeó fuertemente la puerta y esta se abrió, Jace entró y se dirigió directamente hacia mí- por el ángel, ¿qué has hecho Isabella?- dijo desesperado cogiéndome suavemente las manos, sentí cómo me cogía y me ponía sobre una cama, luego, cómo quitó con cuidado los cristales de mi mano y después cómo desaparecía y al volver me hacía algunas runas, por último, sentí cómo me daba un suave beso en los labios y susurraba

-no vuelvas a darme un susto así pequeña, no vuelvas a hacer eso- entonces caí dormida ssobre su pecho

…

Me desperté a la media hora con mis heridas totalmente curadas, me levanté de la cama con cuidado para no despertar a Jace y fui al baño, pero cuando volví él estaba tumbado boca arriba con sus brazos doblados bajo su cabeza y despierto

-oh Jace siento haberte despertado- me disculpé, me senté a su lado, él en vez de decir algo puso su mano en mi nuca y me besó, cerré los ojos y me concentré en sus labios, carnosos y suaves, pero demandantes, pasó su lengua por mis labios y los abrí encantada, me tumbé encima de él y pasé mis manos por su cuello, me quedé allí jugando con su cabello, y él puso su otra mano en mi cintura, paseó su lengua por mi boca explorándolo todo, y entonces empezó a ser más demandante, le correspondí, nos adentramos en una batalla de lenguas hasta que tuvimos que respirar y lentamente nos separamos con la respiración agitada, le miré a los ojos, estaban aguados, llevó sus manos a mi cara y con los pulgares limpió mis lágrimas

-no me gusta verte llorar- susurró- no vuelvas a hacerlo- me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa

-últimamente lo he hecho mucho, entre todas las cosas que han pasado- frunció el ceño

-entonces tenías razón

-siempre la tengo, pero ¿a qué te refieres?

-he roto mi promesa- suspiró- siento mucho haberte insultado, le culparía a Clary por hacerme un desconfiado pero la verdad es que solo era yo, siendo un mal pensado, dejé que mis celos salieran a flote

-si me amas, ¿por qué me dijiste ayer eso?- pregunté

-tenía miedo de que me dijeras que no era nada para ti y que podíamos estar como antes, no podría soportar tu rechazo, pero sin darme cuenta fui yo quien te rechazó a ti- asentí

-te amo- me miró a los ojos

-te amo- respondí con una sonrisa, y me abrazó, puse mi cara en su hombro y le di un suave beso, se estremeció y sonreí, no quería moverme nunca de donde estaba, pero mi estómago hizo un gran ruido pidiendo alimento y Jace rio

-¿qué? No he comido nada desde el desayuno- eso solo hizo que riera más

-vamos, tengo que alimentarte- dijo levantándose, gracias a dios no dijo nada acerca de mi raro intento de suicidio, me ayudó a levantarme, pero una vez de pie no me soltó la mano, le sonreí, me puse algo parecido a lo que llevaba antes, del mismo estilo y volví con él, entrelazó nuestros dedos, pasé delante de él por la puerta cuando él dijo

-por cierto, estás preciosa, pero no hace falta que te pongas provocativa para mí, tu lo eres siempre- sonreí

-lo has notado- dije sorprendida

-noto todo lo que tiene que ver contigo- me sonrojé

-idiota, vamos- tiré de su mano, cuando llegamos al comedor, todos nos recibieron con una sonrisa, Edward me dio una mirada significativa, Izzy y alec se sorprendieron y Jack primero miró nuestras sonrisas, luego mi sonrojo, nuestras manos entrelazadas, y luego nuevamente a Jace, estaba inusualmente serio

-la haces daño y mueres- le amenazó, oí a Jace tragar saliva y asintió, luego Jack volvió a sonreír- felicidades, ya era hora- suspiré aliviada, Jace se sentó al lado de alec y yo encima de él

-entonces…- empezó Rosalie- ¿ahora estáis saliendo?

-rose…- advirtió Edward

-sí, ¿algún problema?- le espetó Jace

-no… solo que eres más puta de lo que me imaginé- dijo mirándome, sentí mi cara enrojecer del cabreo, fui a abrir la boca para contestarle pero

-¡BELLA!- gritó alguien, me giré y vi al pequeño Max venir corriendo, sonreí y me levanté, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo cogí al aire y lo senté en la mesa

-¿qué tal enano? ¿Te han tratado bien tus hermanos sin mí aquí para protegerte?- miré de reojo a alec que rodó los ojos, el niño negó asustado

-no...- se quejó- ¡no te vuelvas a ir!- exclamó

-¿qué te han hecho?- dije fingiendo enfado

-Izzy me ha estado maquillando y vistiendo como a una estúpida niña – se quejó

-Max, las niñas no son estúpidas- le corregí, él hizo un adorable puchero

-alec se la pasaba todo el día con el mago de colores y no me hacía caso, el único que me hizo algo de caso fue Jace, ¡me enseñó a usar la espada!- dijo emocionado, miramos a Jace reprochándoselo, él se encogió de hombros incómodo

-oh, vamos, el chaval debería ir aprendiendo a defenderse, yo a su edad ya sabía bastantes cosas- se defendió

-sí- admití- pero tú fuiste criado por Valentine para luchar por y con él, Max es un niño- añadí

-¡yo no soy un niño!- se quejó, sonreí

-vale que Valentine me criara, pero gracias a eso soy capaz de defenderme incluso de Sebastian- se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero, miré a Max

-tienes razón, ahora mismo Jace es más niño que tú- añadí para enfadarlo, Max rió

-sí, bueno, eso no lo decías hace un rato- sonrió de lado, le miramos sorprendidos, Jack tenía la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados, me miró

-¿¡qué fue lo que pasó hace un rato!?- dijo alarmado, lo que nos hizo reír a todos, la campana de clase volvió a sonar, mierda, no había comido nada, decidí hacer un CYGTL2QD o sea:

**C**ome

**Y**

**G**ochea

**T**odo

**L**o que

**Q**uieras

**Q**uitándoselo a los

**D**emás

Así que empecé a quitarle comida a mis amigos hasta que estuve satisfecha, claro era de lo más entretenido porque ellos se quejaban e intentaban pincharme con el tenedor, por último le quité un montadito a Izzy y salí corriendo y gritando

-¡nos vemos en clase! – corrí hasta la próxima clase que era el estudio de runas, buah, que coñazo, ya me las sabia todas, o casi todas, las dos horas de clase las pasé pensando en Jace con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, cuando por fin acabaron las clases y salí, me fui a mi habitación y comencé a desvestirme, fuera zapatos, fuera falda, fuera camiseta, me dirigía hacia el baño mientras intentaba desabrochar mi sujetador, cuando alguien lo desabrochó por mí

-oh, gracias- agradecí, entonces me di cuenta de verdad de lo que acababa de pasar y me tapé con un brazo mis pechos y me di la vuelta mientras soltaba un gritito, detrás de mí estaba Jace con una sonrisa burlona en su cara, aunque sus ojos eran más oscuros que de costumbre, me pregunté por qué sería

-muy gracioso- me quejé

-he de admitir que al principio pensaba que lo hacías aposta y me habías visto pero cuando te dio por intentar quitarte el sujetador comencé a dudar que fuera así

-oh, ¿en serio? ¡No me digas Wayland! – me quejé, él sonrió más aún

-si quieres te puedo ayudar a quitarte el resto de la ropa- dijo mientras ponía sus manos en mi cadera, tragué saliva y me concentré en sus labios, se fue acercando cada vez más hasta que me besó, puse mi mano libre sobre su nuca, esta vez el beso fue lento, sin prisas, con amor, cuando se apartó se aclaró la garganta

-será mejor que vayas a ducharte, te esperaré aquí… aunque pensándolo mejor… yo también voy a tomar una ducha así que nos vemos en mi cuarto, está más cerca de las escaleras

-de acuerdo- asentí extrañada, se había duchado esta mañana, lo sé porque tenía el pelo todavía un poco mojado cuando lo vi en el desayuno, negué con la cabeza y me metí a la ducha, me enjaboné con uno de mis champús, este tenía olor a limón, usé el gel a juego, también con olor a limón, me enjuagué u me sequé con la toalla, me eché crema de limón también y pinté mis uñas de amarillo limón, iba a ir alimonada hoy, sonreí, me pinté también las de los pies mientras se secaban las de las manos, tuve que tener cuidado, pero quedó perfecto, mientras se secaban las de mis pies me sequé y planché el pelo, luego escogí mi ropa, unos vaqueros cortos oscurillos, una camiseta de tirantes fosforita rosa, más larga por detrás que por delante y unas sandalias blancas, me puse un collar a juego y listo, con una sonrisa me dirigí a la habitación de Jace, cuando llegué él ya estaba vestido, lamentablemente, pero solo tenía puesto un pantalón de deporte, no llevaba ninguna camiseta, y tenía un collar de esos que parece un colmillo de mármol y que la cuerda es de cuero, lo que a mi parecer era jodidamente sexy, estaba tumbado sobre la cama con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y los ojos cerrados, me acerqué a él sin hacer ruido y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca le besé el pecho, esta vez estaba totalmente consciente de lo que hacía, él abrió los ojos y me miró, me hizo un hueco y me tumbé junto a él con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho, pasé mi pierna alrededor de su cintura, él comenzó a acariciar mi cabello

-Jace…-empecé

-mmmhhm

-¿recuerdas cuando estuvimos donde Valentine?- él frunció el ceño pero asintió, volví a poner mi cabeza en su pecho, dado que la había levantado para ver su gesto

-cuando estaba encerrada, a mi lado, en otra celda, había un ángel, era el ángel Reiyel

-dios pronto a conocer- susurró, asentí

-exacto, pues resulta que fue de él de quien Valentine me dio sangre, y que… bueno, él… me estuvo hablando sobre mi 'poder'- paré de hablar

-¿y… qué te dijo?- mi mente viajó hasta el recuerdo mientras se lo contaba

Flashback

_-vine a ayudar a los hermanos Silenciosos pero, bueno, ya me ves- al final de la frase dio un grito y vi como de su espalda salía más sangre, de repente, oí pasos que se acercaban_

_-escucha,-dijo rápidamente- así como te gusta socorrer a las personas por mi sangre, tu poder es que ellas sientan que deben protegerte y ayudarte- dijo rápidamente_

_-¿cómo funciona? – le pregunté_

_-solo tienes que pedirlo_

Fin Flashback

-No pudo seguir hablando porque vino Valentine y me llevó al quirófano- sentí cómo se estremeció al mencionar ese lugar y su agarre en mí se hizo más fuerte, sonreí, y me pegué más a él encantada

-y ¿qué crees que pueda significar eso?- preguntó

-no tengo la más remota idea- confesé, él rio un poco

-así que… ¿solo tienes que pedirlo? Bien, probémoslo, pídeme algo- dijo

-¿en serio? No creo que funcione pero bueno- dije, me acomodé para mirarle a los ojos, ese azul tan bonito, tan perfecto, tan… suyo, sentí que me hundía dentro de ellos, parecía que a él le pasaba lo mismo, hasta que me centré en lo que íbamos a hacer

-bésame- le ordené, él se acercó a besarme lenta pero pasionalmente, se separó y me miró a los ojos de nuevo- ¿ha funcionado?- pregunté

-no tengo ni idea, quería besarte de todas formas- sonreí, él se volvió a acercar par a besarme de nuevo, y justo cuando sus labios rozaron los míos la puerta de la habitación fue abierta de golpe y por ella entraron Jack, ameyal, Izzy, Jace, alec, etc… les fulminé con la mirada

-venga tortolitos, la clave ha llamado, reunión en el comedor, alumnos incluidos, bufé

-¿y por qué no lo habéis dicho por el megáfono?- pregunté mosqueada

-lo hemos hecho, se ve que estabais muy ocupados para prestar atención- se burló Izzy, nos levantamos a regañadientes y, después de que Jace se pusiera una camiseta de tirantes negra, que aunque estaba mucho mejor sin ella le hacía más sexy aún, bajamos al comedor, una vez entramos me senté encima de una mesa del centro que estaba rodeada de los demás estudiantes y gente que había por allí, pero nada más sentarme alec se arrodilló enfrente de mí y dijo con un tono terriblemente serio

-te amo, te amo tanto, quiero que me des el resto de tus días, para hacerte feliz como nunca nadie lo ha hecho, soy tuyo, para siempre- me hice la sorprendida e ilusionada, hasta puse mi mano en mi pecho

-¡¿de verdad!?- pregunté

-no, eres gorda- dijo con voz grave levantándose del tirón, y nos echamos a reír, nos dimos cuenta de que todos nos miraban, al ver la mirada de Jace y de Magnus, no pude hacer otra cosa que reír más fuerte y recargarme en alec que se apoyaba en la mesa para no caer, cuando nos calmamos miré a alec y dije

-¡ALEC ¡ ¡HAS VUELTO A DERRAMAR LA LECHE!- dije alarmada

-NOOOO ha sido un accidente- se disculpó

-tú eres un accidente- dije con voz grave

-NOOOOO- dramatizó, ahora sí, todos nos miraban con cara de WTF, nosotros nos reíamos, cuando nos calmamos dijimos a la vez

-¿en serio? ¡ ASDF! – nos quejamos

-¿ASDF?- preguntó Jack, nosotros asentimos- ¿pero qué mierdas veis vosotros par de frikis?- nos espetó

Para quien no lo sepa, ASDF son videos que están en youtube muy graciosos, quienes quieran entender los chistes que se los vean, dejo el enlace colgado en mi perfil, porque aquí no me deja :D, son muy divertidos, aunque al principio te quedas en plan de… ¿pero qué mierda estoy viendo?


	18. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

_-¿en serio? ¡ ASDF! - nos quejamos_

_-¿ASDF?- preguntó Jack, nosotros asentimos- ¿pero qué mierdas veis vosotros par de frikis?- nos espetó_

Rodé los ojos

-no tenéis adolescencia-les saqué la lengua y me crucé de brazos, Jace fue a mi lado y me pasó un brazo por los hombros

-si si muy divertido, pero te vuelves a declarar a mi mujer y te parto la cara- le amenazó a alec, este solo rodó los ojos, sentí una sonrisa extenderse por mi rostro y mi corazón aumentar su ritmo, me había llamado su mujer, esto era algo serio para él

-bueno, vayamos al grano- dijo Robert Lighwood (el padre de Izzy, alec y Max) entrando con Maryse detrás de él- hemos recibido un llamado de la orden hace un rato, nos pedían que nos presentáramos inmediatamente allí, todos- agregó- no dieron ningún motivo, solo lo ordenaron… como siempre- añadió en voz baja, aún así se le oyó en toda la sala- sospecho, que Valentine ha tenido que hacer ya algún movimiento contra la clave, o contra algún cazador, aparte de Jace e isa, así que preparaos para partir, os quiero a todos aquí en menos de una hora a ser posible- cuando terminó de hablar nos acercamos

-¿qué es eso de todos? -fui la primera en preguntar, Robert me miró sabiendo a qué me refería, pero los demás no

-yo también pregunté eso, me dijeron que absolutamente TODOS- una sensación de dejavú me recorrió entera, la ignoré

-pero… ¡Max es un niño! - dije alucinada, Robert hizo una mueca de dolor

-lo sé, es mi hijo

-espera, ¿Max también va? No puede ir, es demasiado pequeño, apenas puede manejar una espada, se lo comerán vivo- se quejó alec

-no hay nada que podamos hacer hijo- puso una mano sobre el hombro de alec- preparaos, nos vamos- añadió para los demás, de la mano de Jace nos dirigimos hacia las habitaciones, Jace entró en la suya y yo me fui a la mía, preparé una bolsa con unas pocas mudas de ropa interior, el uniforme y ropa negra, me la colgué al hombro y cogí mi chaqueta de cuero, fui hacia la habitación de Jace donde él ya me esperaba y bajamos, ya todos estaban allí cuando llegamos, Robert hizo un portal y comenzó a pasar la gente, para mi sorpresa cuando pasé yo, aparecí directamente en Alacante, frente a un lago supongo que habrían obtenido el permiso de la clave de aparecerse aquí directamente, una vez pasaron todos nos dirigimos hacia el edificio principal, observé mi hogar por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, los edificios enormes hechos de cristal, los prados verdes, la gente en túnicas extrañas que caminaban dando un paseo solamente, los grupos de chicos entrenando o divirtiéndose, la casitas de algunas personas que preferían no vivir en edificios, como mis 'padres', parecía que nada había cambiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí, pero solo lo parecía… Jace me pasó un brazo por los hombros a modo de protección, supuestamente, no tendría que protegerme de nada estando aquí pero… ahora todo estaba patas arriba, ya nada era como antes, nos paramos en el centro de la ciudad

-bella, Jace, Jack, Izzy, ameyal, alec y los Cullen iréis a avisar al reino de las hadas, prometieron darnos su ayuda, y van los Cullen porque son los únicos que soportarían la tentación de no comer, y no quiero que vayáis solos, ¿está bien?- asentimos- bien, los demás acompañadme, Max no te apartes de mi lado-le dijo al pequeño, le di un beso y nos fuimos hacia la salida de Alacante, no solté la mano de Jace en ningún momento, tenía que admitir que tenía miedo, no sabía lo que iba a pasar o lo que había pasado, tampoco sabía si quería saberlo, seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la entrada, pasamos a los guardias que nos echaron miradas furibundas, me estremecí, por lo menos ahora tenía a Jace a mi lado y me daba seguridad y confort, llegamos al bosque y nos introducimos dentro de los matorrales, alec sacó su arco y se puso en posición de defensa por si acaso, saqué uno de mis cuchillos, Jace sacó su espada (NA. No penséis mal, no es esa espada), sentí a alguien detrás de mí, me giré y suspiré al ver a Edward, él me sonrió

-veo que al final todo ha salido bien- dijo mirando a Jace, sonreí

-sí, gracias por todo, creo, que esta vez, sí que he encontrado a mi pareja- Jace me dio un apretón en la mano

-pienso lo mismo- susurró

-felicidades a los dos entonces- dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa, Rosalie se puso a su lado

-hay algo que no entiendo, ¿por qué tenemos que ser nosotros los que os acompañen? - Bufó- yo no voy a protegeros a ninguno si algo nos ataca, me protegeré a mí misma y a mi familia

-tranquila Rosalie, ya todos sabemos en lo único que piensas- le respondí

-tú no sabes nada de mí niñata, no puedes venir y decirme qué soy porque ni siquiera me conoces

-¿Qué no te conozco? Es posible- acepté- pero en este tiempo que llevo 'conociéndote' me has demostrado la gran perra que estás hecha- se escandalizó

-¿Cómo- te- atreves-?- dijo entre dientes poniéndose delante de mí a velocidad vampírica, paré de andar, los demás también pararon

-¿Qué cómo me atrevo? Pues fácil, teniendo en cuenta que no has parado de insultarme desde que los demonios atacaron forks - dije enfadada

-y ¿qué quieres que haga? Toda mi familia confiaba en ti, Edward te amaba, además no sé qué le has hecho porque antes también te odiaba y ahora estáis como si fuerais los mejores amigos

-tú lo has dicho rubia psicótica tú familia, no tú, son ellos los que tienen derecho a enfadarse no tú, lo único que he obtenido de ti desde que llegué a forks son miradas fulminantes e insultos, antes era humana estúpida, ahora soy mentirosa, pues si tan estúpidos consideras a los humanos entonces por qué mierdas convives con ellos, además, si yo no hubiera 'averiguado' lo que sois vosotros nunca me lo hubierais contado, así que si hay alguien que puede entender perfectamente por qué no lo dije sois vosotros, tú incluida, además, tal como tú dices, tú familia confiaba en mí, no tú, y estoy segura de que siguen confiando en mi y además, ya me han perdonado, así que no vengas aquí toda enfadada conmigo porque la única que puede odiar a alguien aquí soy yo y te puedo odiar a ti, imbécil- dios que a gusto que me acababa de quedar, ella tenía os ojos desorbitados y la boca levemente abierta, la esquivé y seguí caminando, supe enseguida que los demás me seguían al notar la mano de Jace de nuevo sobre la mía haciendo círculos con su pulgar, ameyal y Jack se pusieron delante mostrándonos el camino, tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo a Rosalie por estúpida pero probablemente perdería credibilidad, nunca había llegado a odiar a nadie de verdad, con las excepciones evidentes, pero ahora Rosalie estaba en mi lista negra, seguimos caminando por un rato todos en silencio, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, de repente Jack paró y miró a su alrededor, luego se giró hacia nosotros

-creo que este será un buen lugar para pasar la noche… bueno, nosotros- sonrió, yo asentí y me senté entre las piernas de Jace bajo el tronco de un árbol

-tranquila- me susurró al oído mientras me abrazaba, yo me pegué más a él

-te quiero- susurré, sentí cómo sonreía contra mi cabello

-yo te quiero más- sonreí

-ais no tontiis yo te quiero más- intervino Jack con una voz aguda y gesticulando con la mano- rompí a reír

-¡ey! ¡Acabas de quitarme la broma! -se quejó Emmet, yo reí más aún

-sois idiotas- me quejé

-y tú muy cursi- me respondieron a la vez, volví a reír, les saqué la lengua

-no soy cursi , soy amorosa- me quejé

-oso amoroso - me dijo Emmet, le fulminé con la mirada

-pintaros un bosque y perderos

-creo que no va a hacer falta que lo pinten- señaló Jace, ellos rieron

-jaja esa ha estado bien- dijo Jack, me giré hacia Jace

-eres mi novio, se supone que debes estar de mi parte

-oh, es cierto- asintió- chicos, dejad de envidiar el amor que bella me da - le dijo, yo sonreí, Emmet y Jack se miraron

-sois exactamente el uno para el otro - chocaron sus manos y rompieron a carcajadas

-dios, ya piensan igual, ¡qué horror!- exclamé

-tranquila cariño yo te defiendo - dijo abrazándome más fuerte, me giré hacia él

-sí por favor-dije y él juntó sus labios con los míos, se oyó un awwww pero lo ignoré y pasé mis brazos por el cuello de Jace mientras me ponía de rodillas mirando hacia él, eventualmente, nos dejaron en paz y nosotros seguimos besándonos por horas, olvidando todos nuestros problemas, que eran muchos, y centrándonos en nosotros, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero para cuando terminamos nuestra sesión de besuqueo era de noche y mi enfado con Rosalie prácticamente no existía, miré al cielo, había luna llena, mierda, eso significaba que podía haber licántropos, aparte de eso, la luna era preciosa, bajé la mirada y me topé con los ojos de Jace

-¿qué?- le pregunté cohibida, él sonrió

-eres preciosa, aún no me creo que seas mía- dijo acariciándome la mejilla, fruncí el ceño

-ey ey ey… quieto ahí, ¿quién ha dicho que soy tuya? No soy un objeto que puedas tener a tu antojo eeh- le dije, su sonrisa se amplió

-nunca dije que fueras un objeto, pero eso no quita que seas mía y que nadie aparte de mi humilde persona te pueda tocar- fruncí el ceño, pero luego sonreí

-vale, yo soy tuya, entonces eso significaría que tú eres mío- dije pasando mi dedo por su pecho, él sonrió aún más

-todo tuyo preciosa, y tú serás mía hasta que tú lo decidas y hasta que te des cuenta de que mi idiotez es demasiado grande como para que puedas soportarme toda la vida - reí

-oh… Jace, ya sé que eres idiota, pero es parte de tu encanto, así te amo- empecé a acariciar su pelo, él rió conmigo

-mi niña- me abrazó- solo dime que te has cansado de mi cuando lo hagas, por favor, no me engañes- suplicó, odié a Clary mil veces más por esto

-Jace- le susurré- no te voy a engañar, te quiero demasiado…- nos quedamos un momento así abrazados, no quería moverme, pero tenía sueño, y él lo notó

-será mejor que durmamos- dijo mientras se separaba, asentí, él se tumbó sobre la hierba con un brazo bajo su cabeza, yo me tumbé junto a él apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, él me abrazó, estaba casi dormida, pero tenía que decir algo

-Jace

-¿si amor?

-tú no eres humilde- sentí su pecho vibrando con su risa antes de quedarme dormida

U.u vuelven los probleeemas, he decidido que para compensaros por haberme ido de vacas, os voi a dejar un adelanto del proximo capii ok?

_-Telantes- susurré y la hoja del cuchillo brilló en la noche oscura, miré a mi alrededor, pero no vi a ninguno de mis amigos aparte de los ya mencionados, eché a correr por el bosque guiándome por mis sentidos y escuchando por si oía a alguien, pero nada, al final paré de correr, frustrada de no haber encontrado a nadie_

_-¡bella! ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Jack agitado mirando al lobo de reojo_

_-sí, dije revisándole- no me ha hecho nada- entonces me fijé en que él tenía una mordida bastante fea en el brazo_

_-Jack… -susurré sin saber qué decir_

_de repente choqué contra alguien y los dos caímos al suelo, nos levantamos y me di cuenta de que era Jace_

_-he conseguido despistarles- me dijo él_

_-a mi me seguía uno_

_-puedo ver eso- susurró mirando detrás de mí_

_ pude ver que sus ojos estaban más oscuros de lo normal_

_-¿estás segura?- preguntó serio_

_-no he estado más segura de algo en toda mi vida- entonces él se agachó para volverme a besar_

-_Jace_

_-¿sí?_

_-tengo miedo- confesé, él paró y yo sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas, se puso frente a mí y acunó mi cara con sus manos_

_-bella- dijo con dificultad- sentí más sangre salir_

_-no hables- le ordené- estarás bien, te lo prometo- él solo asintió, le ayudé a levantarse, necesitábamos encontrar algún lugar donde escondernos_

_-tenía que haber estado más atento- se regañó_

_-Jace, no fue tu culpa, ninguno lo estábamos_

_-pero ¿y si hubieras sido tú? Jamás me lo habría perdonado _

_-¿qué?- pregunté_

_-vi cómo te torturó Isabella- _

Y con estoo creo que es suficiiente :D espero que hayais difrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo, muchisimos besos y gracias por vuestros comentarios :D


	19. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

_-Jace _

_-¿si amor?_

_-tú no eres humilde- sentí su pecho vibrando con su risa antes de quedarme dormida_

Desperté por el sonido de un golpe, era como una piedra chocando contra algo, miré a mi alrededor desorientada, todavía era de noche y noté que Jace no estaba a mi lado, me apoyé sobre un brazo para ver a mi alrededor y jadeé ante lo que vi, Jace, a unos cuantos metros de mí peleando contra un hombre lobo, oí algo a mi espalda y me giré asustada, pero era Emmet luchando contra otro, de ahí vendría el ruido que me despertó, me levanté rápidamente y cogí un cuchillo serafín

-Telantes- susurré y la hoja del cuchillo brilló en la noche oscura, miré a mi alrededor, pero no vi a ninguno de mis amigos aparte de los ya mencionados, eché a correr por el bosque guiándome por mis sentidos y escuchando por si oía a alguien, pero nada, al final paré de correr, frustrada de no haber encontrado a nadie, me giré y miré a todos lados pero no había nadie, entonces oí algo insignificante, algo que cualquiera habría pasado desapercibido, cualquiera, menos un cazador de sombras, un chasquido, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que un licántropo hubiera pisado una rama, me quedé muy quieta, y, luego lentamente me di media vuelta, me relajé al ver que no había nada aunque me pareció extraño, entonces volví a darme la vuelta para caminar, pero en vez de eso vi a un lobo tirándose encima de mí, no pude evitar soltar un chillido, caímos al suelo, el lobo encima, cogí un palo y se lo metí en la boca para que no me mordiera, no quería tener la posibilidad de ser una loba, con todas mis fuerzas le di una patada al lobo en el estómago lo que hizo que se quitara de encima, una vez de pie vi que me iba a atacar otra vez cuando le grité

-¡NO SOMOS VUESTROS ENEMIGOS! - Entonces el lobo paró y me miró extrañado- vamos contra Valentine- dije más calmada, entonces el lobo aulló, sentí a alguien venir corriendo a mi lado

-¡bella! ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Jack agitado mirando al lobo de reojo

-sí, dije revisándole- no me ha hecho nada- entonces me fijé en que él tenía una mordida bastante fea en el brazo

-Jack… -susurré sin saber qué decir

-no digas nada- imploró- por favor

-no te trataran diferente, ¿lo sabes no?- él no llegó a contestarme ya que llegaron los demás agitados

-¿por qué han parado de atacar?- preguntó Jace extrañado

-no lo sé, solo les he dicho que vamos contra Valentine- respondí, él abrió la boca ara decir algo pero alec se adelantó

-pero estoy casi seguro de que ellos no-le miramos extrañados- nos han rodeado- dijo él girándose, miré hacia todos los lados y pude fijarme en que era cierto, nos quedamos todos muy quietos y callados cuando los lobos empezaron a gruñirnos

-separaos - susurró Jack y echamos a correr, corrí con todas mis fuerzas a través de los árboles, llegó un momento en el que no vi a nadie cerca, paré, pero al mirar atrás pude ver que de lejos me perseguía un lobo, seguí corriendo, miraba hacia atrás cada cierto tiempo, y al mirar adelante pude ver que había un acantilado, mierda, seguí corriendo, miré hacia atrás, el lobo estaba todavía bastante lejos, pero aún así era rápido, de repente choqué contra alguien y los dos caímos al suelo, nos levantamos y me di cuenta de que era Jace

-he conseguido despistarles- me dijo él

-a mi me seguía uno

-puedo ver eso- susurró mirando detrás de mí, el lobo había llegado, me mantuve muy quieta hasta que de repente Jace se tiró sobre mi y caímos al suelo, pude ver al lobo volando sobre nuestras cabezas y caer luego por el precipicio, entonces me fijé en Jace, él estaba sobre mí, sosteniendo su peso con sus brazos, aún así podía sentir su cuerpo entero, él miraba por donde había caído el lobo, se giró hacia mí y no sé qué vio en mis ojos pero se acercó a besarme, le di paso a su lengua y comenzamos una batalla entre los dos, pasé mis brazos por su cuello y agarré su pelo, él jadeó, me separé lo justo para mirarle a los ojos y le dije

-hazme tuya- él se sorprendió

-¿ahora?- preguntó

-sí, ahora, te necesito- él me volvió a besar, sentí su mano acariciando mi muslo, ahora fui yo la que jadeé, él se separó, pude ver que sus ojos estaban más oscuros de lo normal

-¿estás segura?- preguntó serio

-no he estado más segura de algo en toda mi vida- entonces él se agachó para volverme a besar

Me desperté un poco desorientada, estaba desnuda, sobre el pecho de Jace que también estaba desnudo, de repente todos los recuerdos llegaron a mí, jadeé, cómo era posible que la noche más feliz de mi vida se mezclara con una de las más tristes, miré a mi alrededor, no sabía en qué parte del bosque nos encontrábamos, me conocía el bosque, pero no tanto, me volví hacia Jace, dormía tan tranquilo, de repente su ceño se frunció y me pegó más a él, me apoyé sobre un brazo y con mi mano en su pecho me agaché para despertarle, le besé, en seguida sentí cómo me correspondía y sonreí, me separé de él, seguía con los ojos cerrado y tenía una sonrisa en su cara

-quiero despertar así todos los días- abrió los ojos y me miró, no sé qué debió ver pero frunció el ceño

-¿qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupado

-Jace… ¿Dónde estamos?- le pregunté, él miró a su alrededor, y luego me miró a mi

-no tengo ni idea, pero vamos, hay que buscar a los demás-, asentí, me iba a levantar, cuando él me volvió a coger, puso su mano en mi cuello y me besó, fue un beso tierno, en seguida le respondí

-te amo- dijo cuando nos separamos

-te amo- respondí- él sonrió y nos vestimos, cuando estuvimos listos, él me dio la mano y comenzamos a caminar por el bosque, pero era inútil, anoche corríamos demasiado rápido como para fijarnos por dónde íbamos, no me sonaba, caminamos y caminamos, de repente, al pasar frente a un árbol Jace se detuvo

-mierda

-¿qué ocurre?- pregunté

-hemos pasado como tres veces frente a este árbol, lo sé por la forma que tienen las ramas, estamos andando en círculos- dijo abatido, de repente algo de aire sopló, me froté los brazos para entrar en calor

-vamos- dijo Jace- hay que continuar, tenemos que conseguirlo- asentí, él me abrazó por los hombros y me atrajo a él, con sus manos frotó mis brazos, sonreí y le miré

-gracias

-no es nada preciosa- sonrió él

-Jace

-¿sí?

-tengo miedo- confesé, él paró y yo sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas, se puso frente a mí y acunó mi cara con sus manos

-no Isabella, tú eres una mujer fuerte, podrás conseguirlo, podremos conseguirlo- se corrigió, sentí una lágrima escapándose de mi ojo izquierdo

-no quiero que Valentine me vuelva a coger, no podría volver a soportar eso

-haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que Valentine no te toque Isabella, como que me llamo Jace Wayland- reí quedito

-no te llamas Jace Wayland- repliqué, él rodó los ojos

-como sea- me besó- ahora vamos, y no te quiero volver a ver llorar, no soporto verte llorar- limpió el resto de mis lágrimas, sonreí y le volví a besar, cuando nos separamos vi algo saltando hacia nosotros, mis ojos se abrieron al máximo

-¡Jace!- grité, él se dio la vuelta, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, el demonio le mordió en el cuello y le tiró al suelo, jadeé, cogí un cuchillo y se lo clavé al demonio, me arrodillé junto a Jace, de su cuello salía demasiada sangre, me quité la camiseta y presioné allí

-no no no no Jace por favor, vamos a conseguirlo, tú mismo lo has dicho

-bella- dijo con dificultad- sentí más sangre salir

-no hables- le ordené- estarás bien, te lo prometo- él solo asintió, le ayudé a levantarse, necesitábamos encontrar algún lugar donde escondernos, le ayudé a caminar, estaba oscuro y no podía ver casi nada teniendo en cuenta que no se veía el cielo debido a la vegetación, estúpidos licántropos, todo esto era su culpa, estúpido Valentine, loco maniático, no sé cómo Jocelyn aguantó tanto, yo me habría largado a la primera semana, vi una cueva a unos metros y nos metí allí, había empezado a llover, acosté a Jace sobre el suelo, mi camiseta estaba llena de sangre, así que la quité de la herida y la lavé en un charco, luego comencé a limpiar la herida, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente limpia la observé para ver el daño, gracias a dios, el demonio no había perforado ninguna arteria, sin embargo, si algunas venas que sangraban bastante, no le había arrancado ninguna parte, pero tenía la marca de unos grandes dientes, limpié mejor la herida y arranqué trozos de la camiseta, una vez estuvo bien limpia, para ponérselos como vendas, cuando acabé y estuve satisfecha con el resultado, me tumbé a su lado, y le abracé

-bella- susurró

-dime- hablé igual que él

-te amo- me abracé más a él

-yo te amo más

-¿cómo está la herida?- preguntó

-no es nada grave, gracias a dios, pero tienes unas marcas horribles-sentí cómo hizo una mueca

-tenía que haber estado más atento- se regañó

-Jace, no fue tu culpa, ninguno lo estábamos

-pero ¿y si hubieras sido tú? Jamás me lo habría perdonado

-Jace, por favor, me habría gustado mucho más haber sido yo

-no- me cortó- tú ya sufriste demasiado, por mi culpa- cerró los ojos

-¿qué?- pregunté

-vi cómo te torturó Isabella- me confesó, abrí la boca, pero no supe qué decir- es más, te lo hizo porque yo no acepté su runa, si yo hubiera aceptado a la primera tú no habrías sufrido todo eso, yo, tenía que…

-no tenías que hacer nada, no había manera de que tú supieras lo que tenía pensado, es más no tendrías que haber aceptado su runa ni aún así- le regañé

-iba a matarte, iba a hacerte lo mismo una y otra vez hasta que murieras desangrada, no podía permitir que murieras así - me miró, no pude hacer otra cosa que besarle

-vamos a salir de esta- le dije- te lo prometo- me miró

-si la herida es como dices, no creo que tarde mucho en curarse, en cuanto lo haga, nos largamos

-pero has perdido mucha sangre- repliqué

-no me importa, voy a sacarte de aquí - asentí y le abracé, él correspondió mi abrazo, sonreí y cerré los ojos, no supe cuánto pasó hasta que abrí los ojos, todo seguía oscuro, pero una mirada a mi reloj me dijo que eran las doce del medio día, Jace todavía dormía, pero estaba congelado, como yo, retiré las vendas de su cuello y vi que la herida estaba mucho mejor, menos mal que nos curábamos rápido, con cuidado de no despertarle le volví a lavar la herida, pero no se la vendé, las heridas se curan más rápido si las dejas al aire libre, cuando terminé me agaché a besarlo con cuidado, él abrió los ojos y me miró

-tenemos que irnos- dijo, yo asentí, me levanté y le ayudé a hacer lo mismo, salimos de la cueva y el sol nos dio en toda la cara, aquí fuera, hacía un calor horrible, así que en poco tiempo nos encontrábamos sudando, Jace pintó varios árboles durante el camino para asegurarse de que no andábamos en círculos y también para que si alguno de nuestros amigos las veían supieran encontrarnos, me acerqué a uno de los árboles para ver qué era lo que escribía y me empecé a reír, ahí tallado ponía

-_Jace estuvo aquí _

_-_¿de qué te ríes? -me preguntó divertido

-¿en serio? ¿Jace estuvo aquí? Solo te falta mear en el árbol Jace

-y ¿no será que estás celosa?

-¿celosa? ¿De un árbol? Háztelo mirar Jace- entonces él sonrió y yo salí corriendo con él persiguiéndome, hasta que llegamos a un lago, me paré en la orilla y Jace se tiró sobre mí, caímos al suelo y me cogió de las muñecas

-no tienes por qué estar celosa- me dijo

-Jace- razoné- era un árbol, no estoy celosa- me reí, él me soltó una mano pero no la moví, con su dedo cogió un poco de barro y sobre mi estómago puso lo mismo que en el árbol

-Jace- me quejé- ahora voy a necesitar entrar a bañarme- hice un puchero, él sonrió de lado

-si quieres yo te ayudo- dijo mientras bajaba uno de los tirantes de mi sujetador, sonreí

-ohm pero es que a mí me gusta bañarme sola ¿sabes?- pero sin embargo no hice nada cuando él me bajó el otro tirante también

-oh, ¿en serio? Qué pena- dijo se agachó para besarme, pero yo hice que rodara y me quedé sobre él, reí, parecía gratamente sorprendido, ahora fui yo la que se agachó para besarle y él se sostuvo en sus codos cuando una ola llegó hasta nosotros y nos mojó

-joder- jadeé, estaba congelada, pero fuera hacía demasiado calor así que nos metimos dentro entre risas y… bueno… ya os lo imaginaréis

…

Estábamos sentados en la orilla, yo entre las piernas de Jace, me había puesto su camiseta, que me llegaba a medio muslo más o menos, por lo menos seguía teniendo los pantalones, me había atado la camiseta a la altura del ombligo, Jace me tenía rodeada con sus brazos y yo estaba apoyada sobre su hombro bueno

-¿te ha dolido mucho?- pregunté, él sonrió

-un poco tarde para preguntar ¿no crees?- hice una mueca- no me he ni acordado de la herida- confesó, me sentí sonreír

-¿y ahora?- pregunté

-solo escuece un poco, nada insoportable, es más como una molestia- confesó, cogí una de sus manos y empecé a jugar con ella, fue cuando me fijé que tenía un anillo de plata, sonreí

- qué sexy - bromeé, él rio

-lo sé- me siguió el juego, sentí como comenzaba a besar mi cuello, me estremecí- lo mismo digo- ronroneó, yo me reí

-me haces cosquillas- me quejé, él sonrió y me abrazó

-tenemos que irnos- susurré

-¿tan pronto?

-aquí la oscuridad viene pronto

-tienes razón, vamos- nos levantamos y Jace me cogió la mano, comenzamos a adentrarnos e nuevo en el bosque, esta vez, mirábamos a todos lados con cuidado de no encontrarnos con ninguna sorpresa, llegamos al nacimiento de una especie de precipicio, habría que escalar

-¿puedes hacerlo?- le pregunté a Jace preocupada

-sí, no creo que sea mucha molestia, podemos utilizar los cuchillos para asegurarnos- asentí y saqué un par de cuchillos, Jace hizo lo mismo, durante una hora aproximadamente todo fue igual, clava el cuchillo apoya el pie, desengancha el otro cuchillo y vuélvelo a clavar, pero, estaba oscuro, no veía a Jace, aunque le oía

-¿Jace? ¿Cómo vas? -pregunté

-estoy bien, tranquila- me dijo jadeando, fruncí el ceño

-¿estás seguro?

-sí, es que, la herida se ha abierto un poco, pero no sangro ya, no te preocupes sigamos- aún así me preocupé, pero no podía hacer nada, era un precipicio bastante grande, teníamos que haber esperado hasta mañana para comenzar, entonces fui a clavar el cuchillo, pero ya no había roca, ¡habíamos llegado! Pero... ¿cómo? Juraría que todavía era pronto, aun así subí y observé a mi alrededor, no era que hubiésemos llegado, sino que había una cueva, tocando las paredes y con cuidado fui hasta el borde

-¡Jace!- grité

-¿ocurre algo?- preguntó alarmado

-¡he encontrado una cueva, sigue mi voz!- estuve gritando durante un buen rato hasta que sentí una mano tocando la mía, se la agarré y le ayudé a entrar, solo se oían nuestros jadeos

-¿estás bien?- le pregunté

-sí- esperé a que recuperara el aliento, mientras, cogí una par de piedras y con el resto de lo que había sido mi camiseta prendí fuego a la prenda, la cueva se iluminó, miré a Jace, estaba muy al borde

-Jace aléjate de ahí, ven conmigo- le dije, él hizo lo que yo le pedí y se sentó a mi lado, le revisé la herida, pero tal como había dicho él no era nada grave, así que me acurruqué a su lado

-Jace…

-dime

-en cuanto volvamos a Alacante compraré una estela nueva- él rio

-estoy de acuerdo, yo sin embargo te compraré un baby doll

-eii- me quejé, él se rio

-no me culpes, ya has desatado a la bestia, va a ser muy difícil encerrarla de nuevo

-supongo que llevabas mucho sin… ya sabes

-y que lo digas- suspiró- súmale algunos meses al tiempo que estuve con Clary más el de después- sonreí

-pues sinceramente, y por egoísta que parezca, me alegro de que no te hubieras acostado con nadie hace poco, ya sabes, no me sentiría cómoda sabiendo que alguna guarra te tocó y te pediría que me dijeras quién es y la agarraría de pelo y…

-cariño, cariño- me paró- que te pierdes- me sonrió dulcemente

-te quiero- él me abrazó y nos acostamos

-te amo- fue lo último que oí antes de quedarme dormida

jijiji sudor frioo, se que me vais a matar peroo... me voi a un campamento 10 dias y bueno ya sabeiss jeje, pero os voi a dejar un adelanto para que veais que no lo ago por fastidiar, k se que os gustan :D

-ellos estarán bien- me tranquilizó

-¿cómo sabías en qué estaba pensando?- pregunté sorprendida

-son tus amigos, siempre piensas en ellos, además, te conozco preciosa- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-sí, que cabrón que fue Valentine, al menos podría habérnoslas devuelto

-si ¿no? Me traicionáis pero tomad esto para que no os pase nada- imité, él rio

-creo que tienes razón-bufé

-siempre la tengo

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó

-no tengo ni idea- confesé, él se sentó y miró a nuestro alrededor, finalmente me pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y me atrajo hacia él, me acurruqué a su lado y pasé mis brazos por su cuello, él me abrazó

-¡qué bonito!

-¿En qué consiste el castigo exactamente? -pregunté, su risa resonó en todo el espacio

-pues veréis, como soy tan bueno, he decidido que no os voy a dañar físicamente, bueno, no del todo, por lo que tengo entendido vosotros dos os amáis, ¿verdad?- sentí cómo Jace me apretaba más hacia él, esto no me daba buena espina

-Jace te amo- susurré

-HIJA DE PUTA- tenía la cara llena de sangre que manchaba aún más su sucia camiseta y su barba, se acercó a mi cabreado poniéndose de nuevo entre mis piernas

Ai esta espero k me perdoneeis x desaparecer :(

bss

merr


	20. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

_te quiero- él me abrazó y nos acostamos_

_-te amo- fue lo último que oí antes de quedarme dormida_

La luz me despertó por la mañana, miré a mi alrededor, la cueva estaba iluminada, Jace todavía dormía, lo que me resultó extraño, le toqué la frente e hice una mueca, tenía un poco de fiebre, le desperté suavemente, él se removió y abrió los ojos, los tenía rojos

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó

-Jace, hay que llegar arriba antes de que te aumente la fiebre- le informé, él frunció el ceño

-¿fiebre?- asentí, él no preguntó nada mas al ver mi mirada preocupada

-tranquila, vamos a ponernos en marcha- asentí, con cuidado salimos de la cueva, pude ver que no nos quedaba mucho para llegar, ayer lo habíamos hecho casi todo, así que seguimos escalando con cuidado, miraba a Jace a cada rato, no quería que le pasara nada, y estaba preocupada, llegué arriba y ayudé a Jace a subir del todo, él se quejó claro, pero no le hice caso, caminamos de nuevo entre los árboles, la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de dónde estábamos pero me preocupaba más el no saber de nuestros amigos

-ellos estarán bien- me tranquilizó

-¿cómo sabías en qué estaba pensando?- pregunté sorprendida

-son tus amigos, siempre piensas en ellos, además, te conozco preciosa- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿te encuentras bien?- cambié de tema

-sí, solo me duele un poco la cabeza- hizo una mueca-ahora sé lo que sienten los mundanos cuando enferman- sonreí

-yo me estuve pasando por mundana un buen tiempo recuerdas- él me miró con los ojos abiertos

-¿y no te pusiste ninguna runa?

-¿cómo crees que reaccionaria la gente al verme curarme tan rápidamente?- ironicé

-pues no sé, pero qué tortura, en serio, la estela es una de las mejores cosas inventadas para los cazadores

-bueno, por algo todos debemos tener una

-sí, que cabrón que fue Valentine, al menos podría habérnoslas devuelto

-si ¿no? Me traicionáis pero tomad esto para que no os pase nada- imité, él rio

-creo que tienes razón-bufé

-siempre la tengo- me quejé, el rio de nuevo, de repente noté cómo algo me tapaba los ojos y la boca, me removí pero me inmovilizaron, lo último que pensé antes de desmayarme fue…. ¿por qué siempre a nosotros?

Desperté confundida, parpadeé varias veces, había una puta luz blanca que me dañaba los ojos, cuando me acostumbré miré a mi alrededor, estaba en una especie de sala circular, todo blanco, con paredes enormes, había demasiada altura hasta el techo, era redonda, el suelo también era blanco, escalofriante, miré a mi alrededor y a unos metros de mi pude ver a Jace tirado, también inconsciente, me levanté como pude y fui hasta él, estaba tumbado, tenía una cara serena y le habían curado la herida del cuello, le acaricié el pelo y le moví suavemente, él se removió antes de abrir los ojos, en seguida se puso el brazo sobre ellos para tapárselos

-Jace… -dije, él parpadeó varias veces y me miró

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó

-no tengo ni idea- confesé, él se sentó y miró a nuestro alrededor, finalmente me pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y me atrajo hacia él, me acurruqué a su lado y pasé mis brazos por su cuello, él me abrazó

-¡qué bonito! – dijo una voz, miré a todos lados pero seguía sin haber nadie

-Valentine- dijo Jace en voz alta

-dime Jonathan

-es Jace- se quejó- ¿Dónde nos has traído?- preguntó

-estáis en la sala de castigo- dijo como si hablara del clima

-¿qué? –pregunté

-lo que habéis oído, me traicionasteis y volvisteis con vuestros amiguitos, eso merece un castigo, para que no lo volváis a hacer

-Valentine sácanos de aquí- demandó Jace

-no estás en posición de pedir nada, ¿no crees?

-Jace tengo miedo- susurré dramáticamente- este tío está loco- añadí, él asintió

-¿dónde estamos? –preguntó Jace

-de donde no os tendríais que haber movido- dijo él

-o sea, en la ciudad de hueso?- sonó como una pregunta

-exacto querida, lo hemos remodelado un poquillo

-¿Solo un poquillo?- ironizó Jace, no sé por qué pero se me vino a la cabeza la imagen de Reiyel, esta vez no me iría sin sacarle de aquí

-¿En qué consiste el castigo exactamente? –pregunté, su risa resonó en todo el espacio

-pues veréis, como soy tan bueno, he decidido que no os voy a dañar físicamente, bueno, no del todo, por lo que tengo entendido vosotros dos os amáis, ¿verdad?- sentí cómo Jace me apretaba más hacia él, esto no me daba buena espina

-bueno, pues vuestros castigos serán algo parecidos a la pequeña advertencia que os di cuando os unisteis a mí- Jace me apretó mucho más contra él, en ese momento por los laterales la pared se abrió y entraron varias personas, Jace y yo nos levantamos rápidamente, y Jace me puso en su espalda- solo que probablemente sufriréis más, como ya he dicho lo otro solo era una advertencia…- oía la voz de Valentine, pero no le escuchaba, estaba atenta a las personas que se acercaban a nosotros lentamente y con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro, reconocía a algunos de cuando estuve aquí, entonces por la puerta de la derecha entró una última persona, era el 'médico' de la otra vez, ya me iba imaginando qué era lo que me iban a hacer

-Jace te amo- susurré

-¿por qué dices eso?- se quejó asustado, sentí cómo me agarraba fuertemente de la mano, Valentine seguía hablando y los hombres se acercaban cada vez más a nosotros, entonces alguien tiró de mí hacia atrás, grité, Jace se volteó cuando le solté la mano y oyó mi grito, entonces aprovecharon para atacarlo, pero eran demasiados contra él solo

-Jace! – grité él había caído al suelo, yo tenía miedo, no quería que el 'médico' me tocara, me removía entre los brazos del hombre que me tenía aprisionada, pero no me soltaba, di un cabezazo para atrás y él por fin me soltó, pero en seguida tuve a otro encima, comencé a luchar contra él, le di una patada y él cayó al suelo, luché contra todos los que venían hacia mí, pero eventualmente me atraparon, bueno nos atraparon, porque poco tiempo después Jace también estaba inmovilizado a un lado de mí, me tiraron al suelo y me agarraron de los brazos, me seguía removiendo, de repente la sala quedó en silencio, y escuché la voz de Valentine

-esto, es más bien un castigo para Jace, era el jefe del equipo cuando pasó, estoy seguro de que tú, Isabella, lo disfrutarás, y si no… ya sabes lo que hacer para la próxima

-NO!-gritó Jace, le vi removerse aún más para soltarse pero eran varios los que le tenían agarrado, vi al 'medico' que se acercaba cada vez más, despacio, y con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro, me separaron las piernas y yo grité y me removí más aún, él se arrodilló ante mí y se desató el cinturón lentamente, luego llevó su manos a mis piernas y las acarició mientras iba subiendo, dejé de escuchar a todo el mundo, solo sabía que yo cada vez gritaba más y me removía, sentí las lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro, pero extrañamente no me importó, lo único que podía ver era al tipo frente a mí viéndome con deseo, entonces él se agachó para desabrocharme el pantalón y uno de los tipos que me sujetaba se distrajo mirando a Jace y vi mi oportunidad, me tragué mis lágrimas y di un tirón brusco de la pierna que el tipo sostenía, luego, con todas mis fuerzas le di una patada en la cara al 'médico', inmediatamente después sentí cómo mi pierna era aprisionada de nuevo contra algo, él cayó para atrás sujetándose la nariz, luego me miró y gritó

-HIJA DE PUTA- tenía la cara llena de sangre que manchaba aún más su sucia camiseta y su barba, se acercó a mi cabreado poniéndose de nuevo entre mis piernas, me agarró la cara con la mano ensangrentada, simplemente asqueroso y, me besó a la fuerza, sentí unas náuseas horrendas apoderarse de mí y entonces él metió su lengua en mi boca, oí a Jace gritar más fuerte y vi por el rabillo del ojo cómo se deshacía de uno de los que lo tenía agarrado, se soltó y empezó a pelear contra ellos, cerré los ojos y mordí, saboreé sangre en mi boca, y fue cuando lo solté, el tipo gritó, y yo le escupí su sangre a su cara, el tipo ni se fijó en eso, solo tenía su mano en la boca y gritaba , aproveché el shock del resto para librarme y peleé de nuevo contra ellos, retrocedí hasta que mi espalda cocó contra la de alguien, me giré rápidamente pero solo era Jace, entonces volví a pelear contra el resto, estaba totalmente cegada por la rabia, y, cuando terminé pude fijarme en que Jace estaba totalmente cabreado, había acabado con todos, aún seguía golpeando al último, me acerqué a él y le sujete el brazo, pero no me hacía caso, parecía que no fuera él

-¡Jace, Jace! – le grité, entonces él paró y dejó caer al suelo al hombre, me miró y me atrajo hacia él para abrazarme, escondí mi cara en su cuello y él la suya en mi pelo, me apretaba fuerte, como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer

Holaa ! Jeje ya he vueltoo :D lo bueno es que ya no me quedan vacaciones para irme asik tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y actualizar :DDD lo malo es que dentro de nada empiezo el colegio... qué pereezaaa :_( Bueno chicas gracias por vuestros comentarios y apoyos jeje estoy encantada de queos guste tanto la historia y bueno este cap es con mucho contenido y poco diálogo, lo sé, costó bastante escribirlo así que espero que os guste, muchisimos besos y como ya es costumbre os dejare un pequeño adelanto, pero esta vez, pequeño de verdad eee

_-ayúdanos por favor- él no se movió en un rato, luego, cogió el manojo de llaves y me lo dio, por último se sentó en el suelo como si estuviera en trance, sonreí, había funcionado, besé a Jace y con su ayuda comencé a abrir todas las celdas, los mutantes, por decirlo de alguna forma, iban saliendo_,

Por faaa dejar Reviews ! muchos besosss

merr Muacas muacaS MUACAAAASS


	21. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

_-¡Jace, Jace! – le grité, entonces él paró y dejó caer al suelo al hombre, me miró y me atrajo hacia él para abrazarme, escondí mi cara en su cuello y él la suya en mi pelo, me apretaba fuerte, como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer_

Apreté su camiseta con mis manos y él puso las suyas en mis mejillas, entonces me besó, un beso desesperado y pasional, pero corto

-hay que salir de aquí- dijo, le temblaban las manos, asentí asustada, me cogió de la mano y salimos por una de las puertas, estábamos en un pasillo enorme, corrimos hasta dar con una puerta, al abrirla, vimos que era una sala con mucha gente, y muchos bichos, recordé que por aquí era por donde Valentine me había llevado al laboratorio eso, así que con cuidado de que no nos vieran guié a Jace hasta una puerta de metal semi escondida en una esquina, entramos y las paredes de la ciudad e hueso nos recibieron, nunca pensé que me alegraría tanto de ver esto, cerramos la puerta justo cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar por el lugar, aquí no se oía mucho, seguimos el estrecho pasillo y cuando llegamos al final vimos a un guardia que tenía todas las llaves en la mano, no sabía cómo pasar sin que el guardia nos viera o distraerle, y, aunque consiguiéramos pasar, ¿cómo iba a abrir las celdas sin las llaves?

-podemos matarlo- me susurró él, negué

-se darán cuenta de su desaparición muy rápido-asintió

-_solo tienes que pedirlo- _fue como oír la voz de Reiyel en mi mente, así que me acerqué al guardia de la mano de Jace, él al vernos, frunció el ceño y llevó el walkie talkie a su boca para avisar de que estábamos allí, le miré a los ojos y puse una mano sobre el walkie para impedírselo, me miró, negué, todavía mirándole a los ojos le dije

-ayúdanos por favor- él no se movió en un rato, luego, cogió el manojo de llaves y me lo dio, por último se sentó en el suelo como si estuviera en trance, sonreí, había funcionado, besé a Jace y con su ayuda comencé a abrir todas las celdas, los mutantes, por decirlo de alguna forma, iban saliendo, dejé a Reiyel para el último para ayudarle a andar, cuando abrí su celda, él levantó la cabeza rápidamente, estaba tirado en el suelo, me acerqué a él, Jace iba muy pegado a mí por si acaso

-Reiyel – le llamé- soy yo, bella- él se relajó notablemente, con Jace le ayudamos a levantarse

-¿puedes caminar?- le preguntó Jace, él asintió, nos fuimos rápidamente pero con cuidado de allí, Reiyel nos guió hasta una salida por donde no pasaba nadie, daba a un pasadizo y terminaba en una trampilla en mitad del bosque, Salimos y una vez fuera Reiyel se despidió de nosotros y se largó, vale, eso fue un poco extraño, pero no me quedaría a pensarlo, corrimos sin un rumbo fijo, alejándonos de Valentine cuando nos encontramos con un enorme castillo blanco, sonreí y apreté la mano de Jace, nos miramos y corrimos hasta la entrada, llegamos al arco, pero cuando lo íbamos a cruzar oímos unas voces, al darme la vuelta pude ver que era Sebastian junto con algunos cazadores que nos estaban buscando, nos quedamos quietos, entonces

-corre-me dijo Jace, y eso fue lo que hice, corrimos hasta llegar al portón que estaba cerrado para evitar ataques y lo golpeamos mientras gritábamos que nos abrieran, pero era como si no hubiera nadie detrás

-ABRID- gritó Jace, miré hacia atrás, cada vez estaban más cerca, lo que más irritaba era ver a Sebastian caminando despacio hacia nosotros con una sonrisa en la cara, golpeé de nuevo el portón y chillé todo lo que pude, entonces el portón se abrió, antes de que se abriera mucho pasamos y tiramos de él para cerrarlo, cuando estuvo cerrado respiré tranquila, me abracé a Jace y él me apretó fuerte

-BELLA- oí a Jack gritar, sentí como me separaban de Jace y me abrazaban

-oh Jack no sabes lo que nos ha pasado- me quejé mientras Jack se separaba de mí, miré a Jace que estaba siendo abrazado por Izzy, que vino a por mí en cuanto estuve libre, una vez pasados los abrazos les contamos lo que había pasado

-ese tío no os va a dejar en paz – se quejó Jack, luego se corrigió- no **os** va a dejar en paz

-no hasta que obtenga lo que quiere- dijo Izzy lamentándose

-o hasta que lo matemos- agregó alec, todos lo miramos sorprendidos de que fuera él el que lo dijera, usualmente es el más calmado- no me miréis así, nadie toca a mi familia y sale inmune después- me sentí emocionar, alec me consideraba parte de su familia, él para mí era como mi hermano también, pero oírlo hace que lo sientas más

-¿y qué haremos ahora? – pregunté

-debemos volver a Alacante, las hadas ya están informadas y nos enviarán ayuda en cuanto puedan, esperaremos hasta mañana por la mañana y volveremos, esta vez sin pausas, no queremos que esto se vuelva a repetir- dijo Jack, los demás asentimos, la reina Seelie fue muy amable y nos guió a Jace y a mí hasta una habitación para que pudiéramos cambiarnos y asearnos, al salir nos guiñó un ojo y se fue silbando 'love is in the air' sonreí y negué con la cabeza, esa mujer está realmente mal, una vez solos me paré a admirar la habitación, las paredes eran blancas, decoradas con dibujos de ramas y arboles con flores, pero no demasiado, era espaciosa, la cama estaba en una esquina de la habitación de lado a la puerta, era de madera, con sábanas blancas, había grandes ventanales, al lado de la cama había una puerta que, supuse era el baño, y detrás de mí, junto a la puerta de entrada había un graaan closet de madera, frente a la cama un tocador y junto a este un espejo de cuerpo entero, había mucho espacio para moverse por la habitación, me encantó, parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, sonreí, sentí a Jace abrazarme por detrás y poner su mentón sobre mi hombro, no creo que estuviera muy cómodo, yo soy bajita, él alto, no es una buena combinación, sonriendo me giré, él solo me abrazó

-hubo un momento… allí abajo- hablaba bajito y despacito, como para no romper el cómodo silencio- no era yo, simplemente, cuando vi que ese engendro metía su lengua en tu boca… me… me descontrolé, veía todo rojo, no… no era dueño de mis actos, tengo…tengo miedo de que eso me vuelva pasar, bella, podía haberte herido a ti y todo y ni siquiera me habría dado cuenta, simplemente no era yo, la única imagen que veía era a ese imbécil intentando aprovecharse de ti, no podía permitirlo, no sabiendo que me amas casi tanto como yo te amo a ti, no… no sabiendo que he sido el único hombre que te ha tocado alguna vez, no sabiendo- suspiró- que eres el amor de vida y que me gustaría pasar el resto de mis días contigo, para ti, sean pocos o muchos, no importa, no mientras esté a tu lado- mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, era lo más bonito que me habían dicho alguna vez, me separé para mirarle a la cara, era cierto, el miedo estaba reflejado en su cara, no pude hacer otra cosa más que besarle, él me apretó fuerte contra sí mismo como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer, cuando el beso terminó le correspondí el abrazo, y no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, podrían haber pasado horas u años, no me importó, no, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta nos sobresaltaron

-ei, chicos, no voy a entrar… no quiero ver nada indecente- lo último lo susurró pero aún así lo oímos, solté una risita y Jace rodó los ojos- solo… emm, os venía a avisar de que en una hora aproximadamente estará la cena, -inmediatamente nuestros estómagos rugieron, solté otra risa por ello- por si os tenéis que duchar y eso, bueno, no tardéis- y se fue, ahora que lo recordaba tenía que hablar con Jace de cierta mordida, Jace me sacó de mi trance al tirarme sobre su hombro

-pero qué…?

-creo que tu hermano tiene razón, necesitamos una ducha- reí

-¿no crees que tardaremos menos por separado?- pregunté con una sonrisa

-bueno pero… ¿y el ahorro de agua? Hay que participar- sonó extremadamente lógico para los dos, y eso bastó

…..

…

..

.

Me desperté acurrucada con Jace, eché un vistazo al reloj, era temprano, pero debíamos ir a Alacante, moví a Jace para que se despertara, él frunció el ceño y me ignoró, cogí el despertador, lo puse para dentro de treinta segundos y lo coloqué junto a su oído

Pipipipi pipipipi piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Jace pegó un salto y se calló de la cama, empecé a reírme, y lo hice más fuerte cuando vi su cara de desconcierto

-¿por qué has hecho eso?- se quejó

-no te levantabas y tenemos que irnos- le respondí con una sonrisa él refunfuñó algo y se metió al baño, me levanté y me vestí con ropa cómoda, dentro de lo que cabe porque estábamos rodeados de cosas de hadas, Jace salió del baño y nos fuimos con los demás, aún faltaba alec e Izzy por venir así que me acerqué a Jack y le susurré

-¿qué pasó con lo del… lobo?- dije finalmente

-no lo sé, tengo que esperar a la próxima luna llena para saber si… ya sabes- asentí

-¿se lo has dicho a ameyal? – asintió

-es la única aparte de ti que lo sabe

-está bien- justo en ese momento aparecieron los que faltaban y comenzamos a caminar, me despedí de la reina, agradeciéndole todo lo que estaba haciendo y ella dijo que enseguida mandaría a sus hombre a la pelea, y sin más demora, nos fuimos, el camino fue silencioso, era como si nadie quisiera hacer ruido por si nos veían, en cualquier caso, yo mantuve mi boca cerrada. Después de horas caminando, pude ver por fin los edificios de cristal de Alacante, eran hermosos, entramos y todo estaba igual que hace unos días, la gente paseaba tranquilamente por la calle con extrañas túnicas los preadolescentes estaban aprendiendo, y los adolescentes practicando, fuimos directos al edificio de la clave, al entrar vimos que estaban reunidos, todos nos miraron cuando entraron y no sé qué cara debíamos de tener porque mi 'madre' vino corriendo a abrazarnos, abrazó a Jack y después vino corriendo a mí

-oh, mi niña, te juro que voy a matar a ese cabrón en cuanto lo tenga delante- me abrazó más fuerte- oí un carraspeo detrás y me giré, vi que los Cullen me miraban con cara de WTF

-os presento a la madre de Jack, mi madre- agregué en un susurro- Catherine- cat, ellos son los Cullen, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle y Esme- mi 'padre' se acercó a nosotros

-y este es el padre de Jack y mi…- me cortó

-si sí, muy bien, tú- señaló a Jace- que mierda es eso de que estás saliendo con mi pequeña- vi a Jace tragar saliva y yo sonreí nerviosamente

...

**IMPORTANTEE !**

emmm holaaa, siento si el capi no es muy bueno, no tenia mucha inspiracioon, no me gusta mucho como ha quedado pero bueno, en fin chi s os queria pedir un favor, hace tiempo que he estado buscando un par de fanfics pero no los encuentro por ninguna parte, me acuerdo de que iban pero no me acuerdo del nombre ni del resumen de la autora, bueno os pongo de que van y si sabeis cuales son por favor ayudadmee, los dos son de fanfiction :D

primero: la familia de bella es rica y ha concertado un matrimonio de ella con jacob black, aunque ella no quiera casarse, sus padres no la tienen mucho aprecio, entonces rosalie y alice, que son sus mejores amigas contratan a edward que es un secuestrador 'de mentira' para que la secuestre en su boda y asi que ella sea 'libre' bella que no sabe nada de esto cree que es un secuestro de verdad y cuando edward, con emmet y jasper que le ayudan, se da cuenta de que ha secuestrado a alguien de verdad le cuenta todo, bella más tranquila le dice que se tiene que hacer cargo de ella, pero edward no se lleva muy bien con ella, emmet y jasper la defienden y eso cabrea más a edward, entonces jasper y bella salen en una cita, pero se dan cuenta de que solo se ven como amigos, edward le dice a sus padres que bella es su novia para que no se den cuenta de su trabajo, un dia ven a bella y tienen que huir, bella y edward empiezan a salir, estan en un barrio normal, con las tipicas casitas de peli, y se dan cuenta de que bella tiene anemia, sus padres los descubren y se enfrentan a ella, aunque edward la defiende, bella se queda embarazada, pero pierde al bebé por la anemia, edward no está dispuesto a que caig en depresion y la ayuda, las denali vann allí y hay una de ellas que es lesbiana y está interesada en bella y se acababa allí, el fic no está terminado, pero me encantaria volvermelo a leer porque me pareció genial, así que si sabéis cuál es, agradecería vuestra ayuda

segundo: bella y edward se enamoraron cuando eran humanos y se casaron, pero por cosas que no me acuerdo acaban separandose creyendo cada uno que el otro está muerto y les convierten en vampiros, bella vive su vida como puede aunque hecha de menos a edward, porque le sigue amando, bella llega a forks (creo) y está en una floristería cuando se encuentra con rosalie y alguien más, ellos le llevan a su casa porque como bella se alimenta de personas, no se fian de ella, cuando está en la casa, hablan con carlisle, ella se interesa en su modo de vida, y ellos le cuentan acerca de un vampiro loco que va matando chicas por ahí, en seattle (me parece), bella se asombra de que los vampiros puedan perder la cabeza, luego otro dia cuando está caminando de noche por la calle, encuentra a una chica morena de su misma estatura (todas las victimas se parecian a ella en algo) le habian arrancado los labios y deformado la cara, cuando está viendo esto alguien la ataca, bella se asusta y contraataca al vampiro loco, le cuesta pero al final consigue arrancarle la cabeza, al verla, se da cuenta de que es edward, que se habia vuelto loco por creerla muerta, ella se asusta y se alegra por ver a edward, le pega y le lleva a su casa, y hasta ahí llegaba, me encantaría que me ayudarais por favor, lo necesito diioooos ! sobre todo este último, me encantó, si me acuerdo de algún detalle más lo pondré pero creo que eso es todo, bueno, en este ultimo, hay flashback donde se ve la vida de edward y bella cuando humanos y eso, me parece, bueno muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo, besos y espero que os esté gustando el fic

bss

merr

pd: gracias de nuevo :D


	22. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Capitulo 21

Suspiré, después de que mi padre nos diera a jace y a mi 'la charla', sí como oyes, nos la dio y eso que yo insistí en que no creía que hubiera cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos la dio, aunque evité decirle que su niña ya no era virgen, eso me llevó a darle unos cuantos pisotones a jace, pero esque ¿no puede mantener la bocaza cerrada? En fin, no habia vuelto a ver a jace, dado que él, jack, alec y Sam (mi padre) se la pasaban entrenando a los chicos, eso me dejaba a mi sola con medio forks, que me odiaba, no sé por qué, así que tras pensarlo madura y detenidamente, decidí, que no era lo suficientemente mayor como para tener que ser madura así que me escaparía por la noche e iría a ver a jace. Esperé a que todos estuvieran dormidos para salir,para no despertar a nadie salí por la ventana, no era una caída demasiado alta así que estaba bien para mí, simplemente abrí la ventana y… salté, aterricé de cuclillas y me incorporé para correr hacia el bosque, así era más facil que no me vieran, seguí caminando hasta que oí un ruido, paré

-¿qué haces aquí?- grité del susto a la vez que me giraba par amirar a los cullen que me miraban divertidos por el salto que pequé

-¡joder! Aún puedo tener infartos sabeis- me quejé, emmet, edward y jasper rieron, ganadose una mala mirada de esme

-¡Bella!- gritó alice feliz y vino a abrazarme, hice una mueca por el apodo pero supongo que podría acostumbrarme, le correspondí el abrazo

-no has respondido bella, ¿qué haces aquí' – me miró carlisle severamente, sonreí

-mm… yo… hace mucho que no veo a jace y… pues… - él enarcó una ceja divertido

-ooh pero si ya eres toda una putita, hasta te escapas para salir con tu novio- se burló rosalie, apreté los dientes y miré a emmet enfadada

-no sé cómo la soportas

-ignórala, es lo que yo hago la mayoría del tiempo- me aconsejó edward, asentí

-sí creo que va a ser lo mejor- rodé los ojos sin siquiera contestarle a rosalie- bueno… pues entonces ya nos veremos, hasta mañana- sonreí, hubo varios despidos colectivos, pero yo ya había salido corriendo, eso había sido muy extraño, seguí corriendo hasta que pude ver una casa de dos pisos blanca, sonreí, trepé por un árbol hasta caer en un pequeño balcón que sabía era de jace, despacio, abrí la puerta y entré, jace estaba tiernamente dormido con un brazo bajo la almohada y el otro sobre su tripa, llevaba un pantalón de deporte y las sabanas habían sido golpeadas por sus pies hasta casi caer de la cama, sonreí, me acerqué a él y apoyé mi mano sobre la cama para besarle, pero justo cuando iba a besarle un cuchillo peligrosamente en mi cuello me interrumpió, abrí los ojos y vi que jace sujetaba firmemente el cuchillo con la mano que estaba bajo la almohada, enarqué una ceja y él me miró confundido

-¿Isa? – preguntó

-no, soy tu abuela, que vine para enseñarte modales, ¡quita ese cuchillo de ahí hombre!- me quejé

-lo.. lo siento, no pensé que vendrías, esto.. es un poco irónico, normalmente es el chico el que se cuela en la habitación de su novia y no al revés

-ya tuve un novio que se colaba en mi habitación, quiero probar a ser yo la que se cuele por una vez- sonrió, quitó el cuchillo de mi cuello y lo volvió a meter bajo la almohada, sonrió y se apartó para que me tumbara,pero yo no hice caso y me tumbé encima de él, por lo que su sonrisa se ensanchó, me acarició el pelo

-y ¿qué haces aquí?

-te echaba de menos, casi nunca estamos a solas desde que volvimos- él hizo una mueca

-siento no haberte hecho mucho caso, he estado liado

-no, tranquilo, no importa, es decir, lo entiendo- asintió

-durmamos- asentí, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y dormimos tranquilos

…..

….

.

-¡ISABELLA! – me desperté con este bonito grito, pero del susto me caí de la cama, o o sea, la imagen era, yo sentada en el suelo con mis piernas estiradas mirando a los lados desorientada y Jace sentado en la cama con el cuchillo en la mano preparado para atacar, miré a la persona que había gritado y vi a mi padre de brazos cruzados mirándonos severamente, lo único que pude hacer es quitarme el pelo de la cara y sonreír

-buenos días papi- pestañeé más seguido para parecer más inocente, entonces la mirada de mi padre fue hacia Jace, que estaba más blanco que el papel, los demás, que seguramente habían sido llamados por Alec e Izzy estaban aguantándose la risa mientras nos miraban

-eeem… buenos días señor Smith.. emm… Sam- mi padre le fulminó con la mirada

-esto es tú culpa, mi pequeña antes no hacía estas cosas

-discrepo- dijo alec, pero fue callado por mi mirada fulminante

-papi, él no ha hecho nada, fui yo la que vine en mitad de la noche- dije mientras me levantaba, jace asintió con energía, estreché mis ojos, cobarde

-bueno… no me importa, no quiero que te vuelvas a escapar ¿¡entendido!?

-sí seño… es decir sí papá- me corregí, cuando mi padre se ponía en plan 'capitán' te daba la sensación de que le debías respeto, él asintió y se fue, no sin antes echar a todos con una mirada, cerró la puerta tras él, inmediatamente salté al regazo de jace y le besé

-buenos días mi amor- canturreé, él sonrió feliz y me abrazó

-creo que deberíamos vestirnos- dijo él, asentí y entré al baño para darme una ducha, ni me molesté en cerrar la puerta, sabía que él vendría detrás, me quité la camiseta y encendí la ducha, sonreí cuando noté sus brazos alrededor

-…

Salimos de la casa, yo comiéndome una manzana y Jace sin desayunar ¬¬ y fuimos hacia el centro de reunión donde todos estaban quejándose e incluso tenían algunas armas en sus manos, Jace frunció el ceño y fue a preguntar, me acerqué a mi padre

-papá, ¿qué ocurre?

- lo han decidido isa- suspiró- volverás a Forks

-¡¿QUÉ?!

CHIC S SIENTO TARDAR, PERO LA INSPIRACIÓN ME HA ABANDONADO, ES DECIR, SÉ CÓMO VA A ACABAR PERO.. YA ME ENTENDEIS, EN FIN PUES ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y OS DIGO LO MISMO QUE EN EL OTRO POR SI ALGUIEN NO LO HA LEIDO

primero: la familia de bella es rica y ha concertado un matrimonio de ella con jacob black, aunque ella no quiera casarse, sus padres no la tienen mucho aprecio, entonces rosalie y alice, que son sus mejores amigas contratan a edward que es un secuestrador 'de mentira' para que la secuestre en su boda y asi que ella sea 'libre' bella que no sabe nada de esto cree que es un secuestro de verdad y cuando edward, con emmet y jasper que le ayudan, se da cuenta de que ha secuestrado a alguien de verdad le cuenta todo, bella más tranquila le dice que se tiene que hacer cargo de ella, pero edward no se lleva muy bien con ella, emmet y jasper la defienden y eso cabrea más a edward, entonces jasper y bella salen en una cita, pero se dan cuenta de que solo se ven como amigos, edward le dice a sus padres que bella es su novia para que no se den cuenta de su trabajo, un dia ven a bella y tienen que huir, bella y edward empiezan a salir, estan en un barrio normal, con las tipicas casitas de peli, y se dan cuenta de que bella tiene anemia, sus padres los descubren y se enfrentan a ella, aunque edward la defiende, bella se queda embarazada, pero pierde al bebé por la anemia, edward no está dispuesto a que caig en depresion y la ayuda, las denali vann allí y hay una de ellas que es lesbiana y está interesada en bella y se acababa allí, el fic no está terminado, pero me encantaria volvermelo a leer porque me pareció genial, así que si sabéis cuál es, agradecería vuestra ayuda

segundo: bella y edward se enamoraron cuando eran humanos y se casaron, pero por cosas que no me acuerdo acaban separandose creyendo cada uno que el otro está muerto y les convierten en vampiros, bella vive su vida como puede aunque hecha de menos a edward, porque le sigue amando, bella llega a forks (creo) y está en una floristería cuando se encuentra con rosalie y alguien más, ellos le llevan a su casa porque como bella se alimenta de personas, no se fian de ella, cuando está en la casa, hablan con carlisle, ella se interesa en su modo de vida, y ellos le cuentan acerca de un vampiro loco que va matando chicas por ahí, en seattle (me parece), bella se asombra de que los vampiros puedan perder la cabeza, luego otro dia cuando está caminando de noche por la calle, encuentra a una chica morena de su misma estatura (todas las victimas se parecian a ella en algo) le habian arrancado los labios y deformado la cara, cuando está viendo esto alguien la ataca, bella se asusta y contraataca al vampiro loco, le cuesta pero al final consigue arrancarle la cabeza, al verla, se da cuenta de que es edward, que se habia vuelto loco por creerla muerta, ella se asusta y se alegra por ver a edward, le pega y le lleva a su casa, y hasta ahí llegaba, me encantaría que me ayudarais por favor, lo necesito diioooos ! sobre todo este último, me encantó, si me acuerdo de algún detalle más lo pondré pero creo que eso es todo, bueno, en este ultimo, hay flashback donde se ve la vida de edward y bella cuando humanos y eso, me parece, bueno muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo, besos y espero que os esté gustando el fic


	23. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

_- lo han decidido isa- suspiró- volverás a Forks _

_-¡¿QUÉ?!_

-NO PIENSO MOVERME DE AQUÍ- la voz de Jack resonaba en todo Idris, era increíble que nos obligaran a volver a los lugares que cuidábamos, no había derecho

-Jack, está decidido, te irás a nueva york así como ellos irán a La Academia y tu hermana... Isa a Forks- rectificó al ver cómo le miraban los nuevos hermanos

-¿Bella?- me giré- ¿qué pasa? ¿Te vas?- me preguntó Sammy, asentí triste y él me abrazó

-ESTO ES INJUSTO- se quejó Jace- no tenéis derecho a mandarnos de esa forma solo porque…

-Jace…- le regañó Maryse, Jace apretó los labios enfadado

-pero…

-Jace-esta vez levantó un poco la voz en señal de advertencia y Jace se cayó, entonces todos lo asumimos, tendríamos que estar separados de nuevo, solo que la próxima vez que nos viéramos a lo mejor éramos menos, con ese pensamiento me tiré a abraza a Jack para despedirme…

Después de las despedidas, que fueron más emotivas de lo normal cada uno se fue por un portal, yo fui de nuevo a casa de Charlie, ya que ya habían llevado a la población a Forks, me sentía igual que la última vez que vine, solo había unas diferencias, la primera, las calles aún seguían un poco maltrechas por los demonios, la segunda, esta vez, era yo totalmente y, la tercera, y la cual confirmé al día siguiente, el 99% de la población me odiaba, el 1% restante eran Charlie, Ángela y… creo que ya, si no me equivoco… esperemos que me vaya bien

-1 semana después-

Llegué a casa y entré por la cocina para no manchar la entrada, me quité los zapatos y la ropa allí, y corrí hacia la ducha, os preguntaréis por qué, bueno, mi vida había sido un completo desastre desde que vine aquí, mis 'compañeras' se encargan de hacerme la vida imposible, todos los días me hacen algo, hoy me han tirado salsa de tomate encima, pero como son humanas no es correcto hacerles algo, al menos eso es lo que me repito todos los días, por mucho que Jace y Edward, con quienes me telefoneo todos los días, me digan que las mate, bueno, sobretodo Jace, él dice que las cuelgue desde la azotea que nadie se enteraría, yo tengo serias dudas al respecto, esto habría sido mucho más fácil si los cullen se hubieran podido venir conmigo, pero nooooo, tenían que quedarse allí a ´ayudar´ La Clave quiere joderme, y bien, `no entiendo qué les he hecho, a, sí, probablemente en el instante en que posé mis ojos sobre Jace empezaron a odiarme, Jace nunca se salta ningún entrenamiento, ni deja de hacer sus deberes, no, a no ser, que yo quiera estar con él, cerré el grifo de la ducha y salí, me enrollé una toalla alrededor, y me sequé un poco el pelo con otra toalla, no siento el frío de Forks así que está bien para mí, bajé las escaleras y recogí la ropa, me puse a lavarla mientras pensaba en mis amigos, entonces oí ruidos fuera de la casa, dejé la ropa en remojo y cogí un peine, me dirigí hacia la puerta principal mientras me peinaba, antes de abrir dejé el peine en la mesita de la entrada y abrí la puerta

-PERO QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁIS HACIENDO- grité, la pandilla de Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Lauren, etc, etc. Estaba fuera pintando el coche de la hija de Charlie, el que usaba yo, cuando se apartaron pude ver las palabras: mentirosa, fenómeno, rara, hija de… pintadas con pintura azul brillante, me enfadé muchísimo, qué coño, del coche ni siquiera era mío

Me miraron con los ojos como platos, oh vamos, qué esperaban que hiciera

-pero tú… tú no estabas… emmm… duchándote?- le salió como una pregunta

-Obviamente, como puedes ver, ya he terminado

-pero si acabas de llegar a casa- la voz de jessica se fue extinguiendo

-he llegado hace media hora por lo menos, pero eso a vosotros no os importa, lo que estabais haciendo… ¿Por qué?

-porque es la verdad- respondió Lauren altanera

-¿y lo tenéis que escribir en el coche de la hija de Charlie?

-pero si es tuyo- se quejó Tyler

-no, para qué iba a necesitar yo un coche, en Alacante no se usan, y en las ciudades grandes nosotros usamos transporte público

-entonces…-dijo Mike

-entonces deberíais limpiar eso antes de que Charlie lo vea, solo a vosotros se os ocurre firmar cuando él es policía, porque eso es un delito, sabéis- ironicé, ellos enseguida se pusieron a limpiarlo y yo suspiré, oí el ruido del teléfono y fui a contestar

-¿diga melón?

-Melón, ¿cómo está la chica más bonita sobre la faz de la Tierra?

-no lo sé, no la conozco, Jace, solo ha pasado una semana y ya me estas engañando?- me hice la ofendida

-oh, claro que no, nunca podría engañarte, además claro que la conoces, ¿te has mirado a un espejo?- reí

-claro, tenía que quitarme tomate del pelo- él gruñó, suspiré sabía que empezaría a despotricar contra los estúpidos y desagradecidos mundanos, palabras textuales, sonreí y negué mientras le escuchaba, estuvimos una media hora hablando hasta que yo tuve que cortar para seguir lavando la ropa, me extrañó que Edward no llamara, así que cuando hice la cena y me puse un chándal le llamé:

Ring… ring…. Ring… lo sentimos, el teléfono al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura, por favor deje su mensaje después de la señal…

Colgué, quería saber por qué no me contestaba, pero nada bueno se me venía a la cabeza, lo seguí intentando una cuantas veces más, pero nada, era como si… como si el teléfono estuviera roto y ningún vampiro pudiera oírlo, en otras palabras, según lo que yo creía, valentine había llegado a Alacante , era cuestión de tiempo que llegara a la ciudad y aquí, tenía que estar preparada, así que empecé a entrenar, durante varios días siempre era la misma rutina, ducharme, lavar la ropa, Jace, cena, y entrenar hasta las 5 de la madrugada, ,luego dormía hasta las 8, gracias a dios que no necesito 7 horas de sueño porque si no iba a quedarme dormida en clase, de todos modos, solía utilizar el recreo para dormir también, por si acaso, después de tres semanas de esta rutina, Jace no me llamó, ni me contestó, lo que reafirmó mi teoría de valentine, no podía negar que estaba muy preocupada por Jace, no quería que le ocurriera nada pero… no podía pensar en eso, la gente de este pueblucho no me hacía las cosas más fáciles, realmente me odiaban, decidí entonces un par de días a la semana saltarme las clases para entrenar fuerte y otro para dormir, dado que el fin de semana me mataba entrenando a tope, así que el miércoles, me permitía levantarme a las 9, a eso de las 10 am salí a correr por el bosque, iba corriendo, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero no iba a parar hasta que me entrara hambre o algo así, corrí, salté un río y seguí corriendo, llegó un momento en el que me sentía observada, así que miré con cuidado hacia los lados pero no había nada, lo ignoré y seguí corriendo, entonces oí un gruñido, y eso sí que no pude ignorarlo, como existía la posibilidad de que fuera un licántropo me subí a un árbol, mi respiración era pesada, miré la hora, las 5 de la tarde, el sol resplandecía en su máximo apogeo en el cielo, era un día extraño en Forks, miré alrededor para ver la procedencia de los extraños ruidos y lo que vi me dejó anonadada

-¿pero qué coño eres? – le dije al lobo que era tan grande como un oso, él me enseñó los colmillos mientras me gruñía, entonces envistió contra el árbol para tirarme… o al árbol, todo se sacudió y entendí la gravedad del asunto, si esa cosa me pillaba, daba por hecho que estaba muerta, ¿quién salvaría a la estúpida población de Forks de la muerte? A lo mejor el oso, si se lo pedía como última voluntad… y el árbol empezó a caer

-joder- bufé, salté al suelo y corrí, no tenía ninguna duda de que eso me estaba siguiendo, es más, con una mirada a los lados pude ver que no era solo uno, era una manada, volví a sisear y forcé a mis piernas a ir más rápido, oh, joder, ¿eso que estaba viendo era un precipicio? Dios, yo qué te he hecho, seguí corriendo, dado que no me quedaba otra, y al llegar al borde del precipicio, paré de seco, aunque se me ocurrió la posibilidad de saltar, nada me aseguraba que ellos no estarían esperándome en la orilla, eran rápido, como un vampiro diría yo, tragué saliva y me di media vuelta, los lobos habían hecho un semicírculo acorralándome entre ellos y el precipicio, los miré nerviosa, cada vez se acercaban más, miré al cielo, el sol estaba cubierto por una nube blanca y esponjosa, en cuanto la nube lo destapó toda la luz cayó sobre nosotros, los lobos emitieron una especie de jadeo y pararon, no entendía qué les pasaba, sé que aquí el sol no sale mucho, pero no era para ponerse así, intenté aprovechar la situación para huir por un pequeño hueco a mi izquierda pero enseguida volvieron a ponerse en posición de ataque, uno de ellos salió corriendo al bosque, luego un hombre moreno, de pelo negro sin camiseta se acercó caminando, los lobos no le atacaron

-¿qué eres?- me preguntó

-¿qué sois vosotros?- respondí

-no estás en posición de exigir respuestas- suspiré y volví a mirar los lobos, él tenía razón, pero no por eso iba a decirle así sin más

-pues o me das la respuesta o peleamos, pero te quedarás sin saber qué soy, y créeme, no quieres eso- se me ocurrió algo de repente- porque si me matas, puedes dar por muerto a cada humano de este jodido pueblo- los lobos gruñeron más fuerte

-¿te atreves a amenazarnos?

-no os estoy amenanzand…- me cortó

-nosotros estamos aquí para protegerles, y nadie les va a tocar- sonreí

-entonces, no somos enemigos, los dos buscamos lo mismo- le sonreí, y relajé mi postura, saqué un cuchillo para mostrarle qué era y las armas que usábamos pero en el momento en que lo saqué un lobo gris más pequeño que otros se me tiró encima, di una pirueta y conseguí quedar encima de él

-¡Leah basta!- gritó el hombre

-haz caso al pastor pequeña- le susurré, mi cuchillo había quedado en su cuello, la liberé y ella corriendo se puso en su posición anterior

-¿qué eres? Me dijo el hombre mirándome con incredulidad

-¿has oído hablar de los cazadores de sombras?- sonreí

bueno aquí tenéis otro cap. espero que os haya gustado, se que en sí no tiene mucho contenido pero el próximo será mejor lo prometoo :D

Déjame un Rewiew y Jace, alec o Sammy te visitarán esta noche ;)

bss

merr


	24. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

_-¿qué eres? Me dijo el hombre mirándome con incredulidad_

_-¿has oído hablar de los cazadores de sombras?- sonreí_

-¿qué? ¿qué es eso?- me incorporé, tenía mis sentidos puestos en los lobos a mi alrededor

-somos seres mitad humanos mitad… -decidí no decirlo ya que me mirarían como a una loca y no había tiempo para estar con explicaciones absurdas-…algo- dije finalmente, el hombre frunció el ceño

-dinos qué eres de verdad, si no, no confiaremos en ti

-no puedo deciros qué soy, no me creeríais- negué con la cabeza, él pareció pensarlo un momento, luego sacudió su cabeza

-está bien, nosotros somos metamorfos- me dijo, asentí e ignoré las miradas de los animales puestas en el hombre con incredulidad

-sois seres extraños- dije al fin

-¿y lo dices tú?- bromeó, sonreí

-creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien, me llamo Isabella- me presenté, me acerqué a él y le di la mano

-Sam- dijo estrechándomela

-bien, Sam, necesito explicaros la situación en la que estamos para que podamos trabajar juntos, ¿os gustaría venir a mi casa?- ellos parecieron sorprendidos por mi petición, se miraron entre ellos antes de que Sam volviera a hablarme

-tenemos que pensarlo, dinos dónde vives, iremos en esta semana y podrás explicarnos- asentí

-¿conocéis a Charlie Swan?- pregunté, y vi cómo muchos se tensaron, le conocían

-sí, por qué- intentó aparentar indiferencia, no le funcionó

-bien, vivo con él, supongo que no os será difícil llegar- miré a los lobos de forma arrogante-me largo, tengo cosas que hacer- agregué, caminé hasta el frente, vigilando siempre mis espaldas, por si acaso, pero ninguno de los chuchos hizo ningún movimiento, no quería arriesgarme a que cambiaran de opinión así que caminé un poco más hacia el bosque y cuando llegué a la linde me di la vuelta, corrí y salté por el precipicio

-NO- hoy que Sam gritaba, en cuanto toqué el agua nadé hasta la orilla, cuando llegué los perros, Sam y otro chico me esperaban

-¿por qué has hecho eso?- me dijo Sam furioso

-solo quería volver a Forks- dije sonriendo, Sam tenía la cara roja de furia

-no sabemos lo peligrosa que puedes ser, no queremos que entres en la Push ¿entendido?- dijo el otro chico, le miré

-entendido, ¿quién eres?

-Jacob Black- asentí y volví a meterme en el bosque, empecé a correr, llegué a casa y el coche ya estaba limpio por lo que entré a casa y me preparé una ensalada césar para cenar, me tiré en mi cama y miré la hora, las diez, ¿había estado tanto tiempo fuera? Empecé a pensar en lo que había pasado hoy, la Push, ese lugar parecía seguro, era un buen lugar para llevar a los humanos, allí los metamorfos podrían protegerles mientras yo me encargaba de lo que pasaba aquí, sonreí, esa era una muy buena idea, cómo no se me había ocurrido antes ¡! Me levanté de la cama de un salto orgullosa conmigo misma dejé el bol en la cocina, Charlie entraba por la puerta

-¿dónde vas? –frunció el ceño al ver que iba hacia la puerta

-tengo que seguir entrenando, te he dejado ensalada- sonreí al ver su mueca- y una hamburguesa- sonrió- cómete la ensalada ¿de acuerdo?

-claro mamá- bromeó, abrí la puerta pero justo cuando iba a salir recordé algo

-charlie – llamé

-¿sí?

- ¿tú tienes el teléfono de Sam? De la Push – expliqué

-oh, sí claro, por qué

-¿me lo podrías dar? Estamos sopesando la idea de trabajar juntos

-vale, no quiero saber más de lo necesario, toma- salió de la cocina con un papel en la mano y me lo tendió, lo cogí con una sonrisa

-muchas gracias- con una última sonrisa me marché, algo me decía que no faltaba mucho para que Valentine viniera, así que tenía que matarme entrenando, desde ahora no iría al instituto, eran demasiadas horas valiosas siendo desperdiciadas, tendría dos días enteros a la semana para dormir, pero por las noches no lo haría, tenía que aprovechar al máximo el tiempo corrí dandi varias vueltas por todo el pueblo, llegué al instituto, paré un segundo a recobrar el aliento, pero no me permití cansarme, cogí carrerilla y de un salto me subí a una barra que había justo en la puerta del edificio de la cafetería, me colgué de los brazos y empecé a levantarme hasta que mi cuello estaba a la altura de la barra, luego volvía a bajar y a subir de nuevo,( NA: como en 'a tres metros sobre el cielo' viradlo en youtube si queréis, es justo al principio de la peli) me mantuve haciendo eso todo lo que quedaba de noche, empezó a amanecer, pero no paré, mis músculos estaban agarrotados, y me estaba forzando demasiado pero no podía parar, esto era necesario, estaba tan concentrada hasta que oí unas risitas

-es como un hombre- oí la voz de Lauren, la ignoré y seguí con lo mío

-eso no lo haces tú ee Tayler- se burló Mike

-cierra el pico, por lo menos puedo hacer flexiones- como Mike no contestó supuse que estaba avergonzado, era tarde si ellos ya iban a empezar así que me solté y caí de pie en el suelo, al girarme pude ver que había bastante gente alrededor de mí, me removí incómoda por las miradas que estaba recibiendo, Ángela se acercó a mí, le di una sonrisa forzada

-vaya, isa, ¿cómo has hecho eso?- luego me miró detalladamente y frunció el ceño- un momento, ¿has estado aquí toda la noche?

-no- negué- también estuve corriendo, tengo que cubrir todos los ámbitos- expliqué, pero ella pareció enfadada

-Isabella, ¡tienes que dormir!- me regañó

-¡no!- me quejé- ¡no hay tiempo para eso!

-¡qué… qué quieres decir?- tartamudeó Jessica, suspiré, no me caían bien, pero merecían saber qué pasaba

-no he recibido llamadas de Jace ni Edward, y tampoco contestan las mías- todos se quedaron en silencio, entonces, como si estuvieran sincronizadas Jessica, Lauren, Mike y muchos más empezaron a reírse a más no poder, yo fruncí el ceño- ¿qué os hace tanta gracia?- dije enfadada

-no se te ha ocurrido pensar…- Mike no pudo terminar la frase porque siguió riéndose, miré a Ángela, pero ella me miraba como con… compasión? Fruncí el ceño, no entendía nada

-¿qué? – pregunté

-que ellos ya no te quieran a su lado, que Jace se haya dado cuenta de lo que pierde estando contigo y se haya buscado a otra más… guapa, sexy, femenina, etc. Que tú- me dijo Lauren mirándome con asco mientras se ponía frente a mí, abrí la boca para decir algo pero no encontraba qué decir, no se me había pasado por la cabeza algo así, él… ¿me habría hecho eso?... no, yo confiaba en él, ninguna mundana estúpida iba a hacer que eso cambiara, además, si algo así hubiera pasado alguno de mis amigos me hubiera llamado, me incorporé mirándola con superioridad

-mira bonita, eso no ha pasado, porque Jace me ama, no sé si sabes lo que significa esa palabra, amor, cariño respeto amistad, lealtad- me fui acercando a ella mientras se lo decías- eso entre nosotros, y no hablo solo de Jace y yo, sino de todos los nefilim, incluso Valentine, ese que intenta mataros- le recordé- incluso él tiene lealtad hacia su hija y la mujer que ama, eso es algo que va dentro de nuestra raza, el honor, es algo no que no nos permitimos perder, no como vosotros los mundanos,

-nosotros no perdemos nuestro honor- me dijo furiosa

-lo perdiste en el momento en que insultaste a la persona que os está salvando la vida- dije mordazmente- o incluso antes, en cuanto te pusiste ropa tres tallas más pequeña que la tuya solo para llamar la atención, en cuanto humillaste a la persona que eres en realidad para que te aceptaran, no como eres realmente, sino como ellos quieren que seas- mi móvil empezó a sonar, lo cogí para contestar, no miré quién era, solo contesté

-sí- estaba un poco malhumorada, se oyó una respiración jadeante, me aparté el teléfono para ver quién era, y lo que vi me dejó anonadada, volví a ponerme el teléfono en la oreja, la respiración parecía forzosa

-¿Jace? – pregunté alarmada- Jace ¿eres tú? ¿qué ocurre?

-esssssssssstan e..en Seattle, corre, sooon m..as poderosos d..de lo lo que creíamos- le costaba hablar, había dolor en su voz, la ansiedad me carcomía, ¿qué le habían hecho?- corre, ponte a salvo- dijo con un último aliento, me quedé anonadada, Jace… dios mío, parecía muy… débil, qué debía hacer ahora, no lo sabía, pero pondría a salvo a los humanos y esperaría

-¿bella?- la voz de Ángela me sacó de mi ensoñación, levanté la vista, todos me miraban preocupados por lo que podía haber pasado, tuve que tomar una decisión, y, aunque aún no había hablado con Sam…

-a cuánto está Seattle de aquí- demandé saber

-a una hora en coche- una hora, tenía una jodida hora, no había tiempo que perder

-todos a los coches YA- demandé

-pe… pero qué pasa- preguntó Jessica asustada

-id a la Push, llamaré a Sam para explicarle todo, estaréis protegidos allí- ellos asintieron asustados- id con vuestros padres, recogerles y avisar a todo ser viviente que veáis, os quiero en la Push YA, tenemos menos de una hora

-¿y tú qué vas a hacer?- me preguntó Ángela asustada

-voy a descansar, si algo me ataca ahora no tendré fuerzas para combatirlo- ella asintió, todos se fueron a sus coche y yo fui a la casa corriendo, me cambié a mi uniforme de cazadora y me tiré en la cama, llamé a Sam, y tras explicarle la situación me dormí, no sé cuánto estuve dormida pero un fuerte ruido me despertó, me levanté rápidamente de la cama y me hice una cola de caballo, cogí todas las armas que pude y salí por la puerta, no había nadie, estaba todo desolado, no entendía nada, juraría que… sacudí la cabeza, di una vuelta por forks, pero nada, tras pensarlo detenidamente decidí ir a la Push, sería más útil allí, cogí un coche y conduje rápido hacia allí, cuando llegué vi que todos estaban en la playa, salí del coche y caminé despacio hacia allí, estaba a mitad de camino cuando Sam me vio y se dirigió hacia mí, su ceño fruncido me indicó que no estaba muy contento con la situación, y que quería que se lo explicara todo, hice una mueca y caminé más rápido hacia él, entonces él paró de caminar y abrió mucho los ojos mirando algo detrás de mí, fruncí el ceño, pero antes de que dijera algo, recibí un golpe por la derecha que me hizo caer al suelo, y empezó la lucha, saqué mi cuchillo serafín y me tiré sobre él, sentía todas las miradas sobre nosotros, aunque ni siquiera me había fijado qué era con lo que estaba luchando… le asesté un golpe en la tripa y pude apartarme para verle, era un demonio scorpior: tienen el rostro arrugado y las manos ágiles de un mono y una cola enorme recubierta de púas de escorpión, corrí hacia él, salté y agarrándome de su cabeza hice un semicírculo por encima de él hasta quedarme en su espalda, el bicho se removió e intentó clavarme el aguijón de la cola varias veces pero lo esquivé y se dio a sí mismo, cogí mi daga y se la clavé en la espalda baja, donde tendría su corazón, el demonio profirió un último grito y se derrumbó contra el suelo, me quité de encima y recuperé el aliento, luego me giré hacia Sam que me miraba alucinado

-¿esto es a lo que te referías?- preguntó, en ese momento se oyó un chillido, y al darme la vuelta vi a los demás demonios

-no, es eso- señalé, sentí como los de la manada ponerse frente a los humanos para protegerles, pero no se convirtieron, porque los demonios no atacaron, solo gruñían, no me moví, no era aconsejable, de repente algo pasó entre ellos, se fueron apartando, supuse que venía alguien, cuando la persona salió jadeé

-Valentine- y no tuve que verme para saber que mis ojos se llenaron de miedo, retrocedí un paso, él sonrió

-oh Isabella, querida, no tienes que temerme, eres demasiado valiosa para matare- eso me hizo salir del miedo, tenía que ser fuerte, dejé que la ira se apoderara de mí y le enfrenté

-¿dónde está Jace? – le exigí, él sonrió aún más

-él ni siquiera lo vio venir, bueno, ni él ni ninguno, estaban todos en la academia cuando atacamos, en cualquier caso, será mejor que te olvides de ellos, no les volverá a ver, no con vida, no si yo puedo evitarlo- dijo furioso

-¿por qué?- jadeé

-me he dado cuenta de que os queréis, y eso no es bueno, amar es destruís, y ser amado es ser destruido, si vosotros estáis juntos intentaréis protegeros mutuamente, lo que acabará con alguno, o con todos- dijo él. Juro que vi todo rojo

-¡hijo de puta!- él volvió a sonreír, lo que me hizo enfurecerme más- pues siento decepcionarte pero no vas a atraparme viva- sonrió

-eso ya lo veremos- hizo un gesto con su mano y los demonios atacaron, saqué mis armas y los metamorfos se transformaron, lo di todo en la lucha, pero todos sabíamos que eran demasiados por lo que en algún momento algo me picó en el cuello, mi visión comenzó a ponerse borrosa, pero seguí luchando, hasta que no pude más, mis piernas se debilitaron y caí de rodillas, no veía, solo oía lo que pasaba, oí que alguien mandaba dejar de pelear a los demonios, luego alguien acercándose, alguien me acarició el pelo, cada vez sentía que me era más difícil moverme, apoyé mis manos en la tierra y jadeé en busca de aire, alguien se acuclilló a mi lado

-el veneno del demonio Rahab afecta a los nefilim de una forma especial, cualquier humano en tu posición estaría muerto ya, probablemente no aguantaría un segundo, en cambio un nefilim normal podría aguantar hasta un minuto –hizo una pausa- primero el veneno te obstruye la visión, luego afecta a tu sentido del habla, luego al del tacto- apenas sentí cuando él me pellizcó en el brazo- lo que te hace imposible sentir dolor, luego te afecta a tus movimientos, haciéndolos más lentos hasta paralizarte, y, finalmente empieza a joderte las funciones vitales, la respiración se hace más pesada a medida que el veneno avanza, poco a poco, hasta atacar el corazón, pero no todo acaba cuando tu corazón deja de latir, no, hay es cuando empieza lo interesante, el corazón deja de bombear sangre, pero el veneno toma esa función, por lo que te mantiene vivo el tiempo suficiente como para sentir cómo cada vena, arteria y organismo de tu cuerpo se va quemando con el paso del veneno, hasta que mueres, esto dura unos dos minutos, tal vez tres si eres fuerte-volvió a parar, no veía nada, apenas podía sentir la arena bajo las palmas de mis manos y podía moverme demasiado despacio, mi respiración era un tanto pesada pero todavía iba bien, no sabía cuánto me quedaba- pero, mi queridísima Isabella, tú no eres un nefilim normal, los dos lo sabemos, en realidad lo sabe todo el mundo, y todo esto, que seas… especial, deberías agradecérmelo a mí-su voz se tornó más furiosa- fui yo el que introdujo en tu cuerpo la sangre de ángel, fui yo el que se lo introdujo a Jace y a Clary, pero tú y tu estúpido noviecito no hacéis más que ponerme trabas, y joderme los planes, debería mataros a los dos, pero no puedo, necesito a Jace para el sacrificio, necesito su sangre, y a ti, preciosa, a ti te necesito de mi parte, entre mis filas, tengo a Clary, pero ella es mi hija, no voy a arriesgarla de esa forma, llevas más de ocho minutos con el veneno en tu organismo y aún no tienes el sentido del tacto anulado completamente, eres mi mejor creación, nadie puede soportar el dolor y la muerte mejor que tú

-qu..e… t… te jo..jodan- le respondí, y sentí cómo la bombillita se me encendía en la cabeza, a Jace le habían hecho lo mismo que a mí, la alegría y el amor que sentía por él me embargó, él había aprovechado el tiempo que le quedaba de movimiento y habla para advertirme, para que estuviera a salvo, sentí una solitaria lágrima caer por mi mejilla

-bueno, no quiero matarte… de momento por lo menos, así que… te inyectaré un par de cositas- sentí un pinchazo en el cuello

-esto, es el antídoto y…- sentí otro pinchazo, esta vez en la parte posterior del codo- esto, hará que te duermas- dejé de sentir su presencia a mi lado, él empezó a dar órdenes, lo último que oí antes de desmayarme fue su asquerosa voz mientras gritaba…

Desperté somnolienta y miré a mi alrededor esperando encontrarme en una celda, pero, mi sorpresa fue encontrarme en el Salón de los Acuerdos, cuándo habíamos vuelto a Alacante, me incorporé en el suelo, me dolía el cuerpo y tenía los músculos agarrotados, me senté con un poco de dificultad y miré a mi alrededor, el salón estaba más lleno que nunca, aparte de Forks también había otros humanos que, probablemente solo estaban en el momento equivocado en el sitio equivocado, también aparte de los mundanos estaba… Alacante, no me lo podía creer, el cabrón se iba a salir con la suya, nos tenía a todos encerrados aquí, nunca pensé que este salón pudiera dar para tanto, en el centro del salón estaba Sebastian, que nos miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, sus ojos negros se posaron en mí y su sonrisa aumentó, como si intentara provocarme, luego me guiñó un ojo y me mandó un beso, aparté la mirada asqueada, no había rastro de mis amigos y sus familias, miré alrededor intentando recordar cómo había llegado, pero tenía una terrible jaqueca y me dolía el cuello y el brazo como si me hubieran puesto una vacuna, me levanté,, solo recordaba estar en la Push sin vista y casi paralizada y luego, nada, estaba segura de que me había drogado ese cabrón, me llevé la mano a la cabeza, me sentía como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima, caminé hasta Sam que miraba enfadado a todos, al verme su cara cambió a una de preocupación, cuando llegué a él, haciendo S's cabe mencionar, casi me caigo de no ser porque él me sujeto

-gracias- asentí con una mueca

-¿estás bien?- me preguntó el chico al lado de Sam, negué, no servía de nada mentir

-en realidad, me siento como si me hubiera caído desde el Big Ben- él soltó una carcajada, por lo que Sebastian nos miró y al verme levantada se acercó a nosotros, le miré con desprecio, los chicos bajaron la cabeza y dieron un paso atrás, yo, en cambio, me enderecé y me crucé de brazos encarándole, cuando llegó se paró en frente de mí, mis manos picaban por las ganas que tenía de borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara, y no de una forma agradable

-¿qué pasa mi amor, tan pronto y ya estás engañando a Jace?- miró a los quileutes que le miraban intentando tragarse el miedo- podrías haberme llamado a mí para eso- intentó ser sensual, aunque si no amara a Jace seguramente habría funcionado, oh, bueno, sí, y también si no fuera un hijo de puta…

-púdrete en el infierno Sebastian, amo a Jace, y eso no va a cambiar

-Jace está muerto- dijo enfadado- así que más te vale ir olvidándolo- mi corazón se aceleró, no, eso no era posible, Jace no podía estar muerto, no, algo me decía que seguía vivo

-mientes- mi respiración era agitada

-nunca lo sabrás- echó una última mirada a los chicos y se marchó, sentí cómo todo se derrumbaba a mis pies, mis ojos abnegados en lágrimas decían lo mucho que me había afectado esa conversación, no podía dejar que él me jodiera tanto, él podía estar mintiendo, seguramente lo hacía, Jace no estaba muerto, no podía estarlo

Holaaa ¡! Sé que he desaparecido un tiempecillo, pero esta parte me está costando mucho escribirla, nos estamos acercando mucho al final, no puedo creerlo :_(

Pero espero que os guste la historia, besos

Merr


	25. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

_-nunca lo sabrás- echó una última mirada a los chicos y se marchó, sentí cómo todo se derrumbaba a mis pies, mis ojos abnegados en lágrimas decían lo mucho que me había afectado esa conversación, no podía dejar que él me jodiera tanto, él podía estar mintiendo, seguramente lo hacía, Jace no estaba muerto, no podía estarlo_

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un buen rato, estuve mirando alrededor para ver qué había, descubrí que había dos vampiros con el pelo azul, bastante buenorros vigilando la copa, al lado izquierdo había un enorme portal, Valentine iba dando órdenes de aquí para ya, evitaba a toda costa pensar en Jace, mi corazón y mi mente querían creer que Sebastian había mentido, pero había un resquicio de mi mente que pensaba que quizás él… no, no, imposible, mi corazón me decía que él estaba vivo, después de un rato, Sebastian se acercó y me cogió del brazo arrastrándome hacia el portal

-VAMOS!- ordenó a los demás, por lo que le siguieron casi corriendo, casi sonrío, eran unos miedicas, yo no le habría seguido, al llegar frente al portal me sonrió

-buen viaje, preciosa- solo atiné a abrir los ojos como platos antes de que él me empujara dentro del portal, aterricé, totalmente empapada frente… al lago Lyn, en la orilla había un altar donde se encontraba la espada, suspiré, esto no estaba pasando, pero me alegré porque eso significaba que Jace estaba vivo… aunque no por mucho, la gente fue apareciendo, la mayoría de los nefilim aparecían golpeados, lo que me indicó que habían intentado enfrentarlos, cuando aparecieron los humanos y los metamorfos me acerqué

-esto no estaría pasando si nunca hubieras venido a Forks – dijo Jessica con miedo

-tienes razón, porque ya estaríais muertos, o has olvidado que fui yo quien sacó tu culo de allí cuando vinieron los demonios – me enfadé, estaba harta de que pusieran pegas, ella me miró asustada, pero no estaba para sus tonterías, mi novio estaba a punto de ser asesinado delante de mis narices, no entendía por qué no podía matarme a mí, a sí, claro, ya intentó que Jace fuera de los suyos y no funcionó mucho, Valentine apareció el último, se le veía completamente encantado con todo esto, que ganas de pegarle

-bella…- Charlie apareció a mi lado, le miré con pesar- ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que van a hacer con nosotros? O, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que está pasando? Necesito saber algo- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi garganta se cerró, tenía un nudo demasiado fuerte, no era capaz de responder esa pregunta, me giré y observé, observé a los de la Push, a Ángela, ¡joder! A Jessica, Mike, ¡Lauren! Tyler, a todos y cada uno, observé sus caras asustadas y mirándome con esperanza, por muy tontos que fueran algunos, todos, TODOS, sabían lo que iba a pasar, solo necesitaban alguna esperanza, algo que les dijera que valía la pena luchar, no dejarse morir, necesitaban las cualidades de un nefilim, necesitaban valentía, necesitaban confianza, un poco de sangre de ángel en nuestro sistema no podía hacer que cambiáramos tanto, no podíamos ser tan distintos de los mundanos, la diferencia es que a nosotros nos criaron diciéndonos que podríamos conseguir cualquier cosa en el mundo, nos hicieron para que fuéramos así, para protegerles a ellos, para creer en nosotros mismos antes que en los demás, para saber resolver tus propios problemas sin esperar que el resto te ayude

_Flasback_

_Edad: 11 años_

_Solté unas risitas e intenté mantener el equilibrio, me encontraba en un acantilado en el bosque, debajo de mí estaba el lago Lyn, me había subido a la barandilla y estaba intentando no caerme_

_-¿¡qué haces!? – dijo una voz conocida, me asusté, me resbalé y acabé colgando del precipicio, tuve suerte con que me pude agarrar a la barandilla, Jace se asomó para verme_

_-¿es que estás loca?- me dijo_

_-no, ayúdame- dije con miedo, él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y negó -¿¡qué!? ¡me caeré!- volvió a negar, y me sonrió_

_-no permitiría que te pasara nada, y tú tampoco, vamos, puedes hacerlo, solo tienes que creerlo- asentí, con un poco de esfuerzo subí un pie al borde del precipicio y me impulsé hasta que conseguí tener los dos apoyados, subí y pasé una pierna sobre la barandilla y luego el otro, cuando toqué suelo firme no lo podía creer, me giré y me tiré a los brazos de Jace_

_-¡Lo he hecho! ¿lo has visto? ¡ha sido genial! – él solo reía y me abrazaba_

_Fin Flashback_

-¿Bella? – me preguntó Charlie frunciendo el ceño, había estado bastante tiempo metida en mis pensamientos parece, no podía darle una buena respuesta así que solo dije

-todo va a salir bien- claro, pero no para nosotros, yo no tenía fuerzas para luchar, estaba cansada de toda esta mierda, no recordaba la última vez que me había ido a casa de algún amigo y habíamos pasado la tarde viendo solamente una película, o, simplemente hablando, esbocé una pequeña sonrisa y supe que no les había tranquilizado nada- tenéis que creer en vosotros mismos, lograréis todo lo que os propongáis- ahora sí, la gente me miró más esperanzada- aunque seáis unos estúpidos mundanos- esbocé una sonrisa de lado, y ellos rieron nerviosamente, me giré y vi que ya habían puesto la copa en el altar, los nefilim estaban pensativos, todos querían hacer algo, lo veía en sus caras, Valentine se puso en el medio y comenzó a hablar

-Bien, cómo me alegra que hayáis venido- bufé, él me miró mal- la primera vez que intenté esto no tuve mucho público, espero que os guste el espectáculo-miró fijamente a los de la clave- es lo que el Círculo hemos estado planeando todos estos años, aunque, haya habido algún inconveniente de por medio, pero, por fin, voy a invocar al ángel Raziel, y la vida como la conocéis hasta ahora, desaparecerá por completo, voy a crear la raza más poderosa de este mundo, y de todos- me miró- traédmelo – ordenó, mi corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa, pero un hombre vino corriendo y se detuvo jadeando frente a Valentine

-señor- jade´- ha ocurrido algo que debería saber, señor- Valentine frunció el ceño

-¿y qué es eso que debería…?- no llegó a terminar la frase puesto que dos flechas se le clavaron al hombre que tenía en frente, una en el cuello y otra en su corazón, abrí los ojos como platos, sentí una sonrisa saliendo en mis labios y miré por dónde había venido las flechas, ahí parado, estaba Alec, no tenía tan mal aspecto, vamos no tanto como mi hermano que tenía la ceja partida y un ojo morado, hice una mueca, no se veía bien, la cicatriz en su brazo de la mordida del hombre lobo era más visible ahora, Alec tenía puesto el uniforme, mientras que Jack llevaba una chaqueta gris oscura abierta, que definitivamente había visto días mejores, una camiseta negra ajustada, y unos vaqueros desgastados que, probablemente se hayan desgastado este mismo día, sonreí, en ese momento ocurrió algo, Sammy, quien no me había dado cuenta estaba entre los nefilim atrapados, corrió hasta atacar a uno de los hombres, que se giró rápidamente para contraatacar, pero Sammy era mil veces mejor, en un segundo los nefilim habían atacado Valentine miraba hacia todos lados desconcertado, no entendía lo que había pasado, yo me quedé junto a los humanos, por muchas ganas que tuviera de ir corriendo hacia mi hermano, los demonios no tardaron en venir por carne fresca, no tenía armas, pero una de las primeras reglas de los cazadores es que cualquier cosa puede ser un arma así que seguí peleando con todas mis fuerzas usando cualquier cosa que tuviera a mano, en un momento oí a alguien advertirme de algo, y al otro segundo estaba sobre el suelo con algo en mi espalda, de repente dejé de sentir ese peso, me giré a tiempo para ver al demonio desaparecer a manos de la espada de Jace, sonreí

-Jace- susurré, no tenía la mejor pinta del mundo pero no importaba, me levanté y corrí a tirarme en sus brazos, el me apretó fuerte contra sí

-bella, bella- susurró- dios, como te quiero- me separó y empezó a revisar que estuviera bien

-estoy bien- le tranquilicé- y ¿tu?- pregunté con miedo, él suspiró

-ahora mismo estoy perfectamente- suspiré y volví a abrazarle, nos separamos por un grito de mujer, más concreto de Izzy, llamando a su hermano

-¡Alec NO! – miré y vi a Alec caer de rodillas y luego al suelo, esto no podía estar pasando…

Hola gente! He vuelto, tenía un capítulo más largo mejor y perfecto que este, pero lo tenía en la laptop y se estropeó y se borró :_( ha sido difícil superarlo, pero bueno, aquí está este que tampoco está nada mal, creo :S déjenme saber su opinión porfiiis

Besoos

merr


End file.
